


Letting Go & Holding On

by sarcastic_fi



Series: How Long Will I Love You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Evil Plans, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied rape/non-con of minor character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, More angst, Murder, Neglect, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love, other minor pairings - Freeform, slowest build of all slow buildings that were ever built, this is not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 52,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't believe in love. Which made all the sense in the world after he was bonded to Derek Hale at such a young age. Pity that it takes Laura's death to bring Derek back into town to see how much damage his absence has caused.</p><p>Warning this story features heavy angst, omega!Stiles, alpha!Derek and Alpha!Peter.</p><p>IMPORTANT: this is now pre-slash, will be continued as part of the series in the new addition "I'll Be Waiting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Letting Go & Holding On" by Ross Copperman.

Stiles stopped believing in true love when he was thirteen years old.

That was the year of his first heat. He remembered every agonizing moment of painful arousal and the emotional roller-coaster that had accompanied it. He remembered clearly focusing on the fact that three out of nineteen teenagers attempted to commit suicide during or in the week after their first heat. He remembered not wanting to become just another statistic in some lame tabloid aimed at scaring the populace into obeying the bureaucratic bullshit that politicians decreed. 

Three years later and he still didn't believe in love, even after watching the blooming relationship of his best friend Scott McCall and his sweetheart Allison. To excuse his lack of interest in sex or relationships Stiles had made sure everyone thought he was in love with Lydia, with her long beautiful strawberry blonde hair, her perfect GPA and seductively delectable figure. It hadn't taken much effort to convince people he was lusting after the unattainable, at least people who didn't already know the truth believed his façade. Stiles sometimes got the impression that his dad disapproved of the attention he lavished on Lydia, who didn't even realise he was alive let alone male, and other times it was almost like his dad wished it was true so that Stiles wouldn't be hurt by the fact that his real mate didn't want him or, apparently, even want to be in the same state as him.

Derek Hale was currently residing in New York City, miles from where Stiles was. At first it had been a thing of necessity, Derek's family had died in a tragic fire and while his uncle Peter was recovering it was decided that Derek and Laura would be better off in New York with a relative. Stiles had missed Derek sorely but with the innocence only a nine year old child could feel. It had been expected that Derek would return home eventually, although once he finished with high school he decided to attend college in the city rather than somewhere closer to home despite the fact that Laura had returned to California to take up residence in the Hale House as Alpha's Second. People excused this as typical teenage antics, as Derek wanting to have his freedom for as long as possible before returning home to his mate and responsibilities. Other people, less kind, whispered behind Stiles's back that the alpha's nephew was off 'sowing his wild seeds' while he still could. Stiles hated to think of Derek as avoiding him, as thinking of Stiles as a weight around his neck, the figurative ball-and-chain, but it hurt far more that Derek was probably off fucking pretty girls and sexy boys while Stiles was at home waiting, growing heat sick three or four times a year. Worse was still to come, although not even sad lonely Stiles could have predicted the magnitude of his mate's cruelty. When Derek finished college, he still failed to return. Six weeks passed, and people were still hopeful, suggesting that he was enjoying the summer sun and spending some time saying goodbye to his friends and his home. Then before they knew it four months had passed, and then it was a year. The final mark for Stiles had been his sixteenth birthday, which had taken place a week before school started up. Derek still did not come home, and Stiles thought himself a fool for holding out even the tiniest molecule of hope that he would. Obviously their mate bond meant less than nothing to Derek.

Then Laura died.

Stiles was grief stricken. Laura had been his lifeline. She had made sure he took his meds, that he ate right when his dad was too busy working to even remember he had a son let alone what a vegetable looked like. Laura taught him how to surf, and watched cheesy horror movies with him on Halloween. She had also acted as a go-between for Stiles and Peter, because frankly the Beacon Hills Alpha was freaking scary. The idea of Laura not being around, not being alive... it was as hard as when his mom died, only this time he wasn't some lost kid wondering where his mom was and why she wasn't coming back. This time he knew.

“Have you called him?” Stiles asked his dad as he sat on the worn fabric couch in their living room, the same one he had sat in when they told him that there had been a fire at the Hale house, that Derek was leaving, and that his mom was dying. There had been good times too, but right now Stiles couldn't remember a single reason why he had ever smiled or laughed.

“He's on his way back,” his father confirmed. They both knew who they were talking about, there was no need to say his name.

“I'm going to go upstairs,” Stiles said.

“I could... stay home from work?” the Sheriff suggested awkwardly.

Any other day he would have called Laura to come over and comfort Stiles, to look after him while his dad went back to his dangerous job. Any other day Stiles would have begged him to stay home, just once, so Stiles wouldn't have to worry about losing his only parent.

“No,” Stiles said vehemently. “Not while the monster who... hurt her is out there. Please, dad, I'll be fine,” he insisted.

The Sheriff nodded silently. Stiles would be fine, but he wasn't right now, and there was nothing the Sheriff could do to make it any better. 

*

When Stiles woke up, Derek was there.

Somehow, despite years of disappointment, he wasn't surprised.

“She's really gone,” Stiles said, and felt the pain all over again in fresh new waves. He didn't know what he had dreamed of, but his face was damp with salty tears and the sheets where a tangled mess around his legs.

Derek's eyes flashed brilliant blue and he growled slightly. Stiles pulled the leather jacket that Laura had left at his house three days ago closer, letting her scent waft over him and comfort him in her absence. Even that would eventually fade, like the memory of her laugh.

“Sleep,” Derek said, and Stiles glanced at the electric alarm clock on his bedside table. The LED flashed 3:11am but Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

“Can't,” he told the other werewolf stubbornly. It was kind of arrogant for Derek to disappear for half his life and then return thinking he could just boss Stiles around and he'd just be obeyed. Of course Stiles expected nothing less from a Hale wolf. Laura had been the same.

“You will,” Derek promised although it could easily be mistaken for a threat.

Moments later Stiles' body betrayed him as his eyes fluttered close and he sank back into unconsciousness. This time he dreamed of happier memories, particularly at Stiles' seventh birthday party when Derek had insisted on sharing his plate and had finger fed Stiles a large slice of chocolate fudge cake and Laura had sat opposite them making 'ewww' faces at them.

This time when Stiles woke he was alone. And his heart ached all the more.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles knew no one would blame him if he chose not to go to school. It had only been less than twenty four hours since he lost Laura, since she'd been ripped away from him by a vicious killer. The sleep he had gotten had been restless, even after Derek used that 'I am your alpha and I will be obeyed' tone that made Stiles was to fall to his knees and punch Derek in the nose at the same time. Still, the idea of moping around the house trying not to burst into tears every time he smelt something that reminded him of Laura or saw something of hers in his home was worse than the concept of school. Out of sympathy he figured most teachers would leave him alone, after all no one wanted a crying omega on their hands. So Stiles dragged himself out of the warmth of his sheets and discarded the leather jacket he had slept in before stepping under the shower to wash away the tears on his face. 

Downstairs his dad was still awake after working a double shift. When he saw his son his face immediately crumpled, tears welled up in the Sheriff's eyes and they both wallowed in the silence knowing there were no words to make this easier for either of them. Stiles sat down at the table, pushing away the paper in which he knew Laura's death would be mentioned and reached for his dad's coffee. Cream and two sugars. He knew he should yell at his dad, remind him of his cholesterol and blood pressure and the fact he could die but today he didn't have the energy and the mere thought of opening his mouth made him flinch. Instead he sipped on the hot liquid allowing it to wake him fully and give him some semblance of energy.

“You should eat something with your meds,” his dad said, suddenly holding out a hand with two familiar colourful pills in them.

Adderall. Full humans mostly took the medication to ease the symptoms of ADHD but Stiles was a werewolf, even if he was just a lowly omega, and that meant he was immune to most human afflictions. What he wasn't resistant to was heat sickness and mate separation depression. Adderall was used to treat the latter affliction. It happened rarely, as most mates stayed close to each other for obvious reasons, but then most people didn't find their soul-mate as an infant. He'd been prescribed the medication a few months after his first heat which was when the mate bond cemented itself to his life force, puberty was the usual trigger. He found himself suffering with symptoms like loss of appetite, headaches, shooting pains in his abdomen and lower limbs as well as nausea and when all the symptoms combined; vomiting. Adderall helped, and most people thought he had ADHD, and when he took the medication it numbed his symptoms to an extent that he found himself being energetic, hyper and distracted enough to convince anyone.

“I don't need them,” Stiles shoved the hand away.

His dad sighed and sat down next to him, trying to look into Stiles' eyes when all Stiles wanted was to blank out. See no evil, and all the rest. “He stayed until I came home.”

Stiles shrugged. So what? Did that mean that Derek cared, or that he felt responsible? Did he mean to leave before the Sheriff noticed him and get caught or did he stay to ensure someone would be there for Stiles? The man's motives were a mystery to him but then again, after so many years of separation Derek was a mystery full stop. Stiles couldn't claim to know the alpha, even if they were soul bonded by stupid mystical magical stuff that he didn't understand.

“Please, just take the medication for today. If he stayed longer than the funeral then we'll see Dr. Deaton about lowering the dose or going without all together.”

Stiles gulped guiltily, hearing the uncertainty and pain in his dad's voice. He nodded and allowed his dad to push the tablets into his mouth like he was a child. A tear slipped down Stiles's cheek as he swallowed them down with a mouthful of coffee. Staying silent he continued to accept what his dad gave him as some toast was put near his mouth and a few slices of oranges. That was about all he could manage and this time his dad didn't argue with him when he left the table. 

Stiles drove to school in his Jeep, ignoring the way it felt too quiet without Laura or Scott in the passenger seat. School, in comparison, was too loud. Shoes tapping on the grey flooring, lockers slamming shut, a basketball being thrown against the wall, talking, laughing, talking so many voices and words and everything hurt. Stiles just wanted to scream at them all to shut up, but he didn't want anyone to see him, to notice him. His pain was private. 

At his locker he met up with Scott, who's puppy dog eyes were the saddest he'd ever seen. “Stiles, I'm sorry about-”

“I know. I just... let's just go to class.”

Scott nods. He understands. They head off in the direction of their classroom and it's only once Stiles reaches the room that he realises his mistake. Most of the teachers would have left him alone, out of sympathy or awkwardness. Most of them. Mr Harris was not most teachers.

Stiles found his seat quickly, hoping to go unnoticed. The first half of the lesson passed without him noticing, the window held more distractions than normal and he watched the wind attack an unsuspecting tree, the branches bending in half as they fought to stay attached to their trunk. Eventually something broke the reverie. 

“What?” Stile snapped, feeling Scott's elbow jabbing him painfully in his all too skinny ribs.

“That would be 'pardon', Mr Stilinski, a question you would not have to ask if you had been paying attention like the rest of the students,” Mr Harris said, his voice as cold as Stiles felt inside.

Normally this was when Stiles hit back with a snarky comment that would get him detention, but today he just glared silently. “Nothing to say, Mr Stilinski? Think you are above simple activities like paying attention in class just because of who you are... associated with?” The teacher sneered.

Mr Harris must have heard that Derek was back in town, and of course that news would be more relevant to him than Laura's death. Stiles was privy to the information that long ago Harris had attempted to get Peter Hale's attention in hopes of earning himself status as Hale's lover. If it worked he would have been secure for life, people would have had to respect him because of his 'association' and that was his one goal in life; respect, and of course fear of losing that respect by pissing him off. Peter had apparently made it abundantly clear that Harris was not his type and never would be, humiliating the man. Apparently he still had an in, because not everyone knew that Stiles was mated to Derek. It just about killed the high school teacher that Stiles would one day have what he had so desperately tried to get, and all without lifting a finger. Or so it seemed to Harris. The reality, Stiles knew, was an entirely different story. 

“Well?” Harris demanded, becoming increasingly enraged with Stiles' lack of communication.

“Sir, I don't think Stiles is up to being in class today,” Allison, who was new but well liked by staff and students alike, spoke up in his defence. Scott shot her a smile that lit up his entire face.

“Oh, do you need your mommy to pick you up, Stilinski?” Harris continued his tirade of mocking. Stiles bit his lip. Everyone in the room knew that Stiles' mom was dead, that's what happened when your dad was Sheriff; people knew your business without knowing you.

For Stiles it was the last straw. He saw Allison open her mouth to say something and even Scott looked angry enough to get up but he didn't want a scene and he had no desire to see the people he cared about hurt. He was simply going to leave the room.

“If you walk out that door, Mr Stilinski, then that is an automatic fail for this semester!” Harris threatened.

“Sir, I don't think you can-”

Stiles let the door swing shut on Allison's defence and kept going down the hall way and out of the building. The fresh air filled his lungs and the sun burned his eyes with its bright glare. Nausea started to abate but the headache remained so when he made his way to his car he didn't drive off, just sat in the front seat staring at the dash wishing he wasn't alone.

And then, he wasn't.

“I think going to school actually requires you being inside the building,” Derek said from the passenger seat.

Stiles jumped. “What the hell? Where did you even come from?”

Derek ignored his question. “Why aren't you in class, Stiles?”

“Why do you even care, Derek?”

“Laura wouldn't want you to miss out on your studies.”

“Get out,” Stiles whispered, his voice hoarse with the pain he'd felt from that low blow. “Now, get out of my damn Jeep this second.”

Derek stared at him without expression, but clearly decided that starting a fight was inadvisable. With a blink he was gone and Stiles was alone once more, feeling worse than when he had climbed in the car. When the bell rang to signal the end of the first period, Stiles decided to risk heading back on inside after all English with Miss Blake should be easy, and it involved no risk of surprise visits from Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles managed to get through the rest of the day without earning any unfavourable attention, even his usual tormentors like Jackson Whittmore and his friends, steered clear of him displaying an unexpected level of compassion that Stiles would never have attributed to the jock before. At the end of the day Scott kissed Allison goodbye near the lockers and chased after Stiles, catching up with him before he exited the school. “Do you want some company? Maybe some playstation and Cheetos?” He asked, naming their classic chill out activities. 

Stiles was about to reject his friend's offer, suspecting it was made out of pity and not a genuine desire to veg out with Stiles. Scott wasn't a bad friend or anything, he'd just been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend recently and that had put a limit on how much time he was able to hang out with Stiles, especially now that his mom was insisting he get his grades up or she was going to stop Scott from having driving privileges which would be the end of Scott's world. Then he looked into his best friend's warm brown eyes and knew that he was being unfair. It wasn't like him to suspect everyone around him of less than honourable intentions and Scott truly seemed to want to be there for Stiles.

“Sure, I'll drive.” 

“Thanks,” Scott smiled, he'd clearly had a lift from Allison his morning since his mom had the car most days in order to get to her job at the hospital.

They made their way over to where Stiles left his Jeep, stopping abruptly when they saw the Sheriff standing next to the vehicle. “Dad? What's wrong?” Stiles asked, his voice a tremble, fear cursing through him. 

“No, no, son, nothing like that,” his dad assured him, grabbing Stiles and tugging him close for a hug. It was unusual for them to be so affectionate especially in public but the circumstances were more than just extenuating right now. Normally Stiles managed to get enough physical affection, albeit of the sororal kind, from Laura who had understood that as an Omega who's mate was out of sight he needed extra touches and hugs. His dad, on the other hand, was more traditional and believed as most people did that mated Omegas should only be approached with the permission of their Alpha and should receive ninety-nine percent of their physical affection from said Alphas. Ever since he had reached puberty his dad had avoided physical contact, only approving of Laura because of the distance between Derek and Stiles, and of course because Laura had been Derek's sister. Had been.

“Dad, tell me why you're here?” He asked, stepping out of the embrace.

“I've come to take you to the funeral.”

“But... it's too soon!”

“You know how Alpha Hale is, he likes to get things done and since it is a werewolf matter and not public then his ruling is final. Come on, I'll drive you.”

“Don't worry about the Jeep, Stiles, I'll drive it home and pick you up in the morning.” Scott offered and then spontaneously hugged Stiles and not in a 'bro' way, a fierce, affectionate hug that just bled sympathy and love. He let him go quickly and took the keys off Stiles.

Stiles, surprised but secretly pleased at his friend's actions, allowed himself to be led away to his dad's police cruiser trying his best to ignore the glare his dad sent in Scott's direction. Old fashioned, indeed.

Stiles thought the ride would be silent, his dad unable to think of anything to say that didn't sound pithy or just make the situation more uncomfortable for the both of them. What he didn't expect was his dad to ask him how he was feeling, about Derek's return.

“Dad, really? Are we actually going to have this conversation now?”

“Now more than ever. Laura was your anchor, the person who kept you calm and more or less sane. I know that these past years, what with the... your h... the cycles it's been hard on you emotionally and physically. I want you to know you can always talk to me.”

Stiles breathed in slowly, watching his dad's face as he tried his hardest to express emotions that the older Stilinski preferred to keep to himself. “Thanks, dad.”

“Is it... does it make you happy, that he is in town.”

“Happiness isn't something I know how to feel right now, dad, and even if I could I doubt Derek's mere presence in Beacon Hills would be enough to make me feel it.”

“I hate how bitter you sound. You're too young for regrets.”

“Regrets? What do I have to regret? No, I’m pissed. It's bad enough I was born a stupid Omega, who's only superpower is to have little werewolf babies. No super strength or speed, no amazing hearing ability or even the ability to transform into a wolf form like Laura could. No, I just have ovaries, heats, and the mate bond. No wonder people look down on Omegas.”

“Stiles,” his dad sounded surprised at his outburst. “Being an Omega does not mean people have the right to look down on you. Omegas are a gift, and the fact that your mate bond is unconsummated is making things harder than they should be is unfair but it's no one's fault.”

“Sure it is, it's Derek's.”

“So you hate him.”

“Dad, I've sixteen. I never know what I'm feeling, and I just can't think straight about Derek until after I've finished mourning for Laura. Besides, he'll probably be gone once Laura's buried so I won't even have the chance to figure out how I feel and what it means.”

“You know I love you, right?”

Stiles smiled painfully at his dad. It was clearly the only comfort that the Sheriff could think to offer his son, which told Stiles that his dad didn't think Derek would be sticking around either.

“Let's just get today over with,” Stiles said as they pulled up outside the Hale House. All the Hales were buried on the property, their remains were sacred. This was the way things had been done for generations and while it was a little creepy it was also very comforting. Laura would be joining her ancestors, would be reunited with her parents, finally she could rest in true peace.

The family were gathered, Derek and Peter transformed into their werewolf forms, and friends were stood in a circle around the grave where Laura's body had just moments ago been interred. Stiles saw Dr Deaton and his sister Miss Morell along with a few teachers from school – Miss Blake included – and some of Laura's high school friends who had come back from college long enough to attend. Peter led the ceremony, speaking clear concise words about Laura's dedication to family and pack, about her complete faith in Peter and her passion for life. A life that was now over.

Stiles expected to cry all the way through the ceremony, but something about Peter's calculated words left him untouched. The only thing that melted his heart was the sight of Derek's jaw as it ticked with emotion he was determined to keep bottled inside of him. It tugged at his heart and reminded him of times less complicated, less devastating back when Derek had felt free to cry and Laura had lived for her own life, not to protect Stiles.

That was when he started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Hale wiped away an artfully shed tear and motioned to a near by Pack member, one of the lower ranking betas, who eagerly jumped to attention. “It's time to head inside. Please make sure all the guests are invited to the Wake.” The eager beta nodded and rushed off to ensure that the staff were on target with their goals before arranging a few others to help usher the mourners inside. Peter allowed himself to be seen lingering at the fresh graveside with Derek stood next to him. The last remnants of the Great House of Hale. There had been a Hale Alpha in Beacon Hills for more than a hundred years, and Peter thought it was long past time to assure that there would be another.

“How long do you intend on staying?” Peter asked his nephew as they stared at the cold grey stone engraved with Laura's name and life span. Only twenty five years old.

“Undecided,” Derek shrugged. 

This wasn't the good news Peter had envisioned hearing. “Still running away from your responsibilities?”

Derek flinched. Peter felt minutely guilty for hurting his nephew, after all he was his last remaining family member and they had been close. Before the fire. Still, Derek had been living on borrowed time for over a year and it was time he grew up and accepted his place in the Pack. “What responsibilities are you talking about?”

“Well, with Laura deceased you'll need to start training to take on position of Pack Alpha after myself. I need an heir, after all, and it must be a Hale.”

“Why can't you just have a child yourself? You're not exactly too old.” 

Peter sighed at that damning phrase. Not exactly too old, indeed! Ignoring the unintended slight, Peter continued, “and then there is the boy.”

Derek's eyes immediately sought out the young Stilinski Omega as he lingered at the entrance of the house. Peter had watched the interactions between his nephew and Stiles since Stiles was nothing but a baby. It was obvious to all who had eyes that the bond had been made almost instantly. Derek had always been protective of the child to the point where he had once scolded Stiles' own mother for not noticing that Stiles had a nose bleed. Cynthia Stilinski had borne Derek's condemnation with good grace and soon after arranged a meeting with Derek's mother Talia where they had discussed the concept of a bond. It was extremely rare for a soulbond to be made by a prepubescent child and a baby but it had happened in the past. With the help of a druid spell preformed on the children by Alan Deaton it was confirmed that they had been soulbonded. From that day onwards everyone had assumed that Derek and Stiles would accept the bond and come together at the appropriate time. Events had not facilitated this endgame. Now there was a distance when Derek should be courting the Omega with the intention of completing the mating magic. One that Peter suspected Derek had little intention of easing.

“He's a child.”

“He's a sixteen year old Omega who started having Heats three years ago. Human laws may find him a minor, but we are not human!” Peter bit at him.

“Please, Peter, could we not do this now? Not here, at Laura's funeral. I swear we will talk this out by the end of tonight and I'll make my intentions clear but for now, can we just mourn for my sister?” Derek asked, his tone tight.

“Your wish,” Peter drawled and moved away from the grave to greet his guests. 

Sheriff Stilinski found them before he had the time to make the rounds. He was holding his son close by a hand of the back of his neck the way an Alpha or a mother would hold a cub, offering comfort on this cold hollow day. By the looks of the boy he needed it. Stiles Stilinski had always been pale and slim but right now he looked haunted. The smudges under his eyes were darker than normal and the flush of emotion on his cheeks seemed to intensify the lack of colour of his face and even though he kept his dark eyes trained on the ground, Peter could tell from the way his eye lashes clumped together that he had been crying during the ceremony. Poor child, losing his anchor with such suddenness. It was a wonder he had even the energy to crawl out of bed, although Peter suspected that was all down to Stiles' infamous stubborn attitude. 

“Sheriff, it was good of you to come,” Peter greeted him, shaking the man's free hand.

“Alpha Hale. We would never have missed this. Laura was... she was very dear to us both.”

Stiles bit his lip. Peter was surprised that the boy chose to say nothing, his mouth often ran away from him if teachers and friends were to believed, but he was using Omega traditions to avoid talking to anyone. The poor boy needed his Alpha, but Derek stood awkwardly next to Peter making no move to comfort the Omega. It didn't bode well for their little 'chat'.

“As you were to her. She was always talking about how welcoming she found your home to be, and how much she enjoyed spending time with your son.”

“Thank you. The funeral was very peaceful. Unfortunately we aren't able to stay any longer. I'd like to get my son home, it's been a hard few days.”

“Of course, you should get him home. Thank you for your condolences,” Peter shook his hand once more and watched with interest as Derek received nothing but a terse nod from the Sheriff before the man and his Omega son were gone from the Hale home.

“You'll need to work on improving your standing with the Sheriff,” Peter noted to his nephew.

“I've got other priorities than making nice with the town authorities.”

Peter raised an interested eye brow. “I do so look forward to our conversation.”

Hours passed. Guests came and went with messages of condolence and comfort. The food set out slowly but surely was consumed and by nine o'clock the most dedicated of guests were gathering their belongings and making their way in a slow but steady queue out of the door. Peter was positioned at the exit to make sure he maximised his exposure to the guests. Derek was being the noble and dutiful nephew and stood silently by his side looking stoic.

“Peter,” a cold thin hand closed around his and a waft of overpowering musky perfume engulfed his senses as Victoria Argent kissed him on the cheek. “We're so sorry for your loss,” her eyes glittered with hard insincerity as her hand gave his one last squeeze. She undoubtedly realised she had no chance of hurting him, but it was against her nature not to give a show of strength however inane the gesture might be.

“And we are so grateful for your presence here tonight,” Peter replied in a tone equally as disingenuous.

“Anything for such a close neighbour,” she assured him.

Her husband moved closer to extend his own hand for a shake but declined to say anything. His eyes held a sorrow in them but his primary emotional state was that of a cautious mouse shaking a hungry cat's paw. Their daughter, who was too young to know of the family feud between the Argents and the Hales, was sweet with her message of regret at losing Laura so soon. As they left Derek's eyes followed them out of the building.

“Who were they?” He asked once he was sure they were out of earshot.

“That, Derek, was the Argents. They've returned to Beacon Hills. Something you, as a Hale, should have been aware of.” While Peter was being informative he might as well take the chance to get another dig in. Peter was never one to miss an opportunity once presented. 

“Okay, do you really want to do this now?” Derek turned on him, voice raised in anger. The last few guests hurried past with barely a word and finally they were alone.

Peter closed the door and locked them in for the night before turning back to the younger werewolf. “I think it's long over due, don't you?”

“Just because Laura is dead don't think you can groom me to replace her. I have a life in New York.”

“Ah,” Peter drawled. Here was the crux of the matter. “You mean a woman?”

Derek paled under his tan, guilt shone through his features. “I didn't say-”

“You didn't have to, Derek, it's written all over your face. Family has always been important to you, even before you were orphaned. There is no way you'd turn away from your path unless you'd been seduced by a pretty face and a set of ovaries.”

“Not everything is about producing an heir!” Derek yelled at him.

Peter was decidedly unimpressed. “Like you'd ever risk everything for someone who couldn't carry on the Hale line? Neither of us are fools, Derek, so do me a favour and don't treat me like one.” Derek drew in a deep shuddering breath, calming his racing heart in an attempt to get on even keel with Peter who's control was legendary.

“I'm going to ask her to marry me.”

Peter froze.

“No, you're not.”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you- I'm not arguing with you like a child. I'm telling you as an Alpha that you do not have permission to wed a human female. Especially when you already have a perfectly fertile and age appropriate Omega waiting for you to claim.”

“God!” Derek kicked a nearby wall. Peter winced at the dent he left. “You never listen to me. I don't want to be tied down to Stiles through some magical mystical crap that neither of us asked for. I don't even believe in soulbonding.”

“Now you're just lying to yourself,” Peter said, and walked away from his argumentative nephew. He would have to make some calls, find some information out. This adverse reaction to the soulbond was most uncommon and usually only occurred when a werewolf married someone they feel in love with and then found their soulmate afterwards. He had never heard of the reverse happening. Something must be done about the situation, for the health of both Stiles and Derek and for the hope of the Pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke the morning after Laura's funeral feeling cold and despondent. The bed he had slept in smelt of moth balls and fabric conditioner after being stored for so long without use. The glanced around at the sparse unfamiliar room he had chosen to sleep in feeling far removed from home. The house had been rebuild after the fire but it was modelled on the one that Derek had grown up in even if it was now much larger, something that reflected Peter's ego rather than being a necessity. The bedroom Derek had grown up in was part of the house's design but he'd avoided the room, instead choosing one of the more bland and unemotional guest bedrooms that Peter kept for occasional use.

BEEP! His phone buzzed an angry reminder on the bedside table. The screen lit up with a picture of his beautiful girlfriend, her smile vivacious and alluring. It was a text from her that had woken him.

\- I hardly slept without you. Missed your warmth and your sexy snoring -

Derek smiled, but the words didn't comfort him. The ache in his heart was too painful.

Downstairs his uncle greeted him tersely with a “good, you’re awake,”. Peter was sat at the large empty dining table with a coffee and a ton of paperwork.

“It’s seven am, Peter, it’s not like I slept all morning.”

“I’ve been up since five fifteen.”

“That's not natural, after all we are creatures of the night,” Derek defended himself.

Peter sighed the exasperated sound of a parent scolding a mischievous and unrepentant child. Derek detected a hint of amusement underneath the sound. “Have you been watching ’80s movies again?”

“Not funny.”

“I thought it was mildly amusing, like your definition of early.”

“Is there something you wanted?” Derek asked. Clearly Peter had a one track mind and chastising Derek was his number one priority.

Peter’s mouth contorted into a sharp insincere smile. “I do plan on utilising you while you are available.”

“You mean using me.”

“That is what I said. Since you are refusing to honour our familial relationship and take your place in our Pack, I see no reason not to force you to abide by our positions; I am still the Alpha and you are a healthy Beta. I have a mission for you.”

Derek took the proffered files from his uncle and opened them. Inside the first was four photographs labelled as “Potentials: Applicants – Denied, Review in 6 Months”. The second folder was almost as full but contained only one photograph; “Scott McCall – Selected”. “Scott? Why do you want him when there are four humans who want to become werewolves?”

“Oh please! Those four? The girl, she wants a cure for epilepsy not another malady she can’t control. The Lacrosse player, he’s only out for himself. Not a team player and I don’t have the time to berate him into obedience. Then there is the one who’s after friends, him, well it’s tempting but I’d rather have loyalty than friendship, being in a Pack is about more than having someone to braid your hair when you’re feeling lonely. That last one, the Lahey kid. I’m thinking of having someone intervene. I almost say yes, but until the issue of domestic abuse is resolved I can’t give him the power to ruin not only his own life but the reputation of the Pack. Death sentences are handed out by Alphas, not abused out of control betas.”

“You’re aware of his situation?” Derek asked sharply. He knew nothing about any of these kids, other than they all seemed to be about Stiles' age which wasn't surprising as sixteen was the age at which people could ask for the bite. It had been agreed by the townspeople that, while humans could not be bitten against their will, citizens above the age of sixteen could make an application to join the Pack and receive the bite.  
“You know our treaty with the humans demands no interference unless someone invites us. Asking for the Bite is as explicate an invitation as anyone could ask for.”

“What about McCall?”

“I have my reasons.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Peter could be so dramatic sometimes. “What do you need me to do?”

“Approach him. Make him an offer he can’t refuse.”

*

“You’re Derek. Derek Hale,” Scott repeated for the third time looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Derek barely managed to keep his temper. Why in hell was Peter recruiting this dumb kid to become a Pack beta? In the Hale Pack there had traditionally been only the Hale family of born werewolves and a host of volunteers who asked to be given the bite, but occasionally a recruit was offered the Bite. The last time it had happened had been before the Fire. Usually the human who was recruited possessed a gift or quality that the Pack needed or desired to make them stronger. Derek’s father had been a recruit. He wondered what quality Scott had that Peter longed for.

“I’m here to make you a formal offer.”

“What?” Scott stared up at him with shock and horror on his face although Derek scented a hint of interest behind the expected reaction.

“The Bite, Scott. Alpha Hale is willing to offer you the Bite.”

“Me? But… why?”

Derek raised his eyebrows enigmatically. He certainly wasn’t about to admit, to a kid, that he wasn’t clued in to his uncle’s plans. He knew better than to make himself vulnerable like that.

“Are you going to accept?” Derek asked. He doubted Scott was capable of giving him a sensible answer.

“What will happen if I do?”

Derek refrained from stating the obvious. “Your life will change. I'll give you some time to consider the offer, but Alpha Hale will want an answer before the next Full Moon.”

Derek turned to leave, but Scott's voice stopped him. “This... this isn't about Stiles, is it?” He asked, and from the sound of his heartbeat Derek knew that this was an important question for him. Perhaps even more important than why Peter did want him in the Pack.

“You're a good friend, Scott,” was all Derek would say in response. Maybe he did understand what Peter saw in the boy. Loyalty, and bravery. Both good qualities for a Beta wolf. Bravery without loyalty lead to leadership conflicts, loyalty without bravery could lead to acts of cowardice and lying. Derek left wondering what Scott's response to the invitation would be, and how this would shape the Pack especially considering Stiles and the fact that Derek had no intention of sticking around.

Derek had a home, and this graveyard wasn't it.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles didn't go to school the day after the funeral, or the one after that, and spent the whole weekend wrapped up in blankets soaked in the scents of Laura and his father. The majority of the time he felt like he was floating, as if there was an ocean of sadness supporting his body and moving even slightly would rock the boat and he'd plunge into the unfathomable depths of depression and grief. A few times he caught himself distracted by thoughts of Derek, of how his veins had set on fire just by catching a glance of him at the funeral. The guilt he had felt realising that he had allowed himself to fantasize about his supposed mate at Laura's funeral had been immeasurable not to mention the self-disgust at himself for lusting after someone who had made his sexual maturity a living Hell. No, it was better just to float. Banishing all emotion and thought from the warm cocoon of his bedsheets.

Stiles would, most likely, never had moved from the safety of his blankets had his father not given him that pained look and offered to stay home from his shift at the station to be there for his son. Stiles quickly assured his dad that he was feeling better and rushed to shower in an effort to prove the words true as much as to avoid eye contact with his dad. Once he was under the warm stream of water he realised there was no point in hiding any longer. After dressing in a loose t-shirt and his favourite comfy jeans he grabbed his school bag and drove off in the Jeep. 

School was horrific and tedious in it's normalcy. Mondays had traditionally been Stiles' favourite day at school, by virtue of never having had a class taught by Harris on a Monday as well as always ending in Lacrosse practise. Even so, he barely made it through the day; doing his best to ignore the pitying glances and muttered speculation all around him. He found himself spending an unnatural amount of time in the bathroom between periods splashing cold water on his face to hide the redness of unshed tears while he focused on his breathing exercises and popped an extra Adderall or two.

At lunch time he was cornered by Allison Argent, Scott's girlfriend and the theoretical love of his life. She was as pale as ever with her long dark hair framing her face but today she looked genuinely tired and her large brown eyes bled sincerity as she smiled nervously at him.

“Stiles, hi,” she began awkwardly. “First of all I just really wanted to say how truly sorry I am about Laura. I know you were really close and I can't even imagine how much pain you are in right now. Which leads to secondly, which is that I'm really glad Scott has been there for you all weekend. I just wanted you to know that,” she breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to leave, leaving a stunned and confused Stiles behind.

“Allison, have you not heard from Scott at all this weekend?” He called out before she had gone.

“Just that text on Friday morning saying he was going to hang with you this weekend and that he'd see me at school. Although, I haven't actually seen him.”

“Right. I'll let him know you're looking for him... when I see him... which will be soon, because he's there for me, here for me... I'll let him know,” Stiles winced. He was normally fairly good at lying, but he was also usually lying about something he had done and had therefore prepared a story and knew all the facts. Scott had kind of left him in the dark as to why he was avoiding Allison, which was obviously because he was avoiding Stiles too. What would lead sweet, honest, loyal Scott to avoid two of the people he loved the most? Stiles was determined to find out.

It took until the end of school until Stiles located his best friend. No matter how hard Scott tried to evade Stiles, there was no way either of them would be able to ignore the other while Coach was around. Technically Stiles shouldn't have been on the Lacrosse team, since he was an Omega. Especially a mated Omega. Those rules were as old fashioned as his dad's ideals about skin contact and Omegas but they were just as prevalent in society and the educational system. Coach, however, was anything but a traditionalist.

Coach Finstock was a werewolf, bitten by Derek's mom before the fire, which was why he would never be allowed to participate in any way, including Coaching, a sports team if he left Beacon Hills. His gift bound him to the town and the team. Stiles figured that for Coach the Bite had been a blessing and a curse. Talia Hale had saved Coach's life by giving him the Bite, but she had also condemned him to the cycles of the moon. Everyone knew that Finstock had bonded with a student back when he had first taken up position as a teacher at Beacon Hills High. They had been the most talked about couple in the history of alpha-omega bonding especially because of the age gap. The way Stiles' mom had told it to him, Finstock had tried his best to put distance between them in order to allow Greenberg to grow up unhindered by his influence, but so that they could still maintain their bond Greenberg had been encouraged to join the Lacrosse team. He had been the first Omega to ever be permitted to play Lacrosse with all the other Betas, Alphas and human children. 

Their story ended in tragedy months before Greenberg graduated and they could make their mating official. Coach Finstock served as a warning; this was what happened to werewolves when their mate died.

After school that night Coach was ranting at the team, occasionally adding in a half hearted curse in Greenberg's imagined direction. Stiles still hadn't seen Scott yet but in the crowded confined space that was the boys locker room there was no where for Scott to hide.

“Hey, buddy!” Stiles greeted his friend warmly as he cornered him between some lockers and a half naked Danny.

“Uh, hi Stiles,” Scott said innocently even as his eyes widened with panicked guilt.

“How was your weekend, big guy?”

Scott knew he was in trouble now. Stiles’ tone was too friendly, the constant use of nicknames was a dead giveaway that something wasn’t right and since Scott was the one with the guilty conscience it was obvious why his friend was behaving this way. “Oh, you know… it’s was fine. I was with my mom.”

“Your mom?”

Scott winced. The lie was completely unbelievable. Melissa McCall worked six days a week and had ever since her ex had split three years ago. Even if she had taken the day off and demanded Scott spent his weekend with her, she never would have picked this weekend. 

“Where have you been all day?”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just… something happened and I wanted to have some time to deal with it on my own. I promise you I’ll tell you as soon as I can.”

“Scott, we tell each other everything.”

“No, we don’t. I used to tell you everything; like when my dad used to get drunk, when my mom cried because I told her I hated her for making my dad leave, when I failed my first Driver’s Ed, when I got an erection in public at Megan’s twelfth birthday. You have all the secrets in our friendship, Stiles, so let me have this one.”

“I don’t have any secrets, what secrets?”

“You never talk to me about what it’s like to be an Omega.”

“What does that even mean? It’s like me asking you what’s it’s like to be a human! Or a boy. How would you know any different?” Stiles asked. He hated anyone pointing out that he wasn’t normal. He didn’t fit in with his friends or peers because they were all human, he didn’t belong with the other werewolves because they could all transform and none of them had to worry about heats or giving birth. He didn’t even fit in with his own family! His mom had been a beta and his dad was human. 

“Stiles, you know what I mean. How come you never tell me about what it feels like with Derek?” Stiles paled and the ache that lived in his heart for the past few years exploded. “No I don’t. I can’t talk about that, ever. I can barely think about it. It’s not a secret, Scott, it’s just painful.”

“Well, this is something I can’t talk about. Give me time, you’ll know when I do,” Scott said and walked away leaving Stiles feeling like someone had just driven over him in his Jeep. He was pissed, but he was also concerned. Scott didn’t keep secrets which meant that this must be something really big. Life changing. Something dangerous?

“Stilinski! Greenberg! Wentz! What are you doing in here?” Coach blew his whistle and the two boys remaining in the locker room winced in pain. “Get out there now!”

“Yes, Coach!” Wentz yelped, his voice breaking in the middle as he scrambled to pull on his tee-shirt and join the others. Stiles followed him out, making sure to keep his head low because even if he hated his heritage he knew when to use it to avoid being noticed or getting into trouble.

On the field Scott put as much distance between himself and Stiles as possible, which was made easier by the fact that Stiles was almost always benched and Scott was on the team, even if he rarely had the opportunity to play since his asthma slowed him down. Eventually Scott succumbed to the demands of his illness and was sent to keep Stiles company. The silence between them lingered until Stiles shuffled slightly closer and broke the tension with a loud sigh.

“I'm sorry I was so... You're right. You don't have to tell me everything. It doesn't make you any less my best friend.”

Scott smiled despite himself. “Thanks. I'm sorry I brought up you-know-who.”

“It's okay. It's what everyone is talking about. People tend to think I'm mostly human because I can't transform like other werewolves. They forget, think whispering is going to mean I can't hear them. It's funny, the worst part of all of it is that they talk more about how they think I'm not coping with Derek's return than Laura's death.”

Scott closed the rest of the distance between them, wrapping one arm around his best friend. Neither of them laughed, because it wasn't really funny at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who had read this, put kudos or commented! It really means a lot so thanks guys! Sorry this took so long, just got super involved in RL and then lost my inspiration but season 3b's Stiles plot is reminding me how much fun it is to write hurt!Stiles! No apologies! LOL XD


	7. Chapter 7

After practise ended Stiles headed to the grocery store to pick up some healthy food for the empty fridge. His dad wasn't the best at food shopping, often tending to pick up fatty meaty foods and instant fix meals without much thought to his health problems, which was why Stiles had adopted the task of getting the groceries. Of course this past week Stiles had been more than a little distracted resulting in their current situation. By the time he was finished it was late and he was tired. The last thing he expected to have to deal with upon arriving home was one Derek Hale, unwilling life-bond-mate, sat at his kitchen table with his dad. 

“Stiles, come inside son.” His dad had guilt face on which was never a good sign. 

Derek stood up from the table, talking half a step towards Stiles before stopping himself. His expression gave nothing away. “We need to talk.”

Stiles wanted to laugh in the werewolf's face, but all that came out was a choked gargling noise that had his father shooting Derek a poisonous glare and Derek wincing. “I've got to put these away,” he said, gesturing to the grocery bags he was carrying.

“I'll do that, son. You should talk. Why don't you take Derek to the study?”

The study? Neither of them used the study. It was a tiny dusty room that Stiles' mother had once used for her research when she had been a grad student. Like her half of the bed, it had remained untouched. Stiles leaned against the empty wooden desk, and tried not to look at the wedding picture of his parents, hanging next to the open doorway that Derek now lingered in.

“You wanted to talk?” Stiles promoted when Derek failed to start the conversation.

“Yes, and I think you know what this is about.”

He snorted derisively. “I've had three years to figure it out, so yeah, I know what you are about to say.” It didn't mean it hurt any less.

“Neither of us asked for this, Stiles.”

“You want to know what I didn't ask for? I never asked for three years of pining, of a physical pain that gnawed on my insides until just the idea of moving made me question the meaning of life. I never asked for tablets to be shoved down my throat just to avoid acting on the desire to kill myself; not because I didn't have a life worth living but because I was in so much mental and physical agony. So yeah, neither of us asked for the bond. It doesn't work that way. But I never asked for you to be such a selfish ignorant dick, and that's something you can change.”

“Stiles, I-”

“No. You don't get to 'Stiles, I' anything. Get out Derek, and take your stupid fucking alpha wolf pheromones with you because I'm five hundred percent done with your bullshit.”

Derek turned to leave, to flea, but not before asking one question. “There is one more thing you never asked for; you never asked me to come back?”

Stiles glared, glad that Derek was facing away from him so he wouldn't see the moisture gathering in his eyes and jump to the wrong conclusion. There was something in his eye, of course, nothing more. “If you don't understand why, then you're even dumber than evidence suggests. Just get out, Derek. Go home, wherever that is.”

This time Derek obeyed, leaving Stiles behind to rub uselessly at his leaking eyes. Moments later his dad came in and wrapped him up in a hug so tight that Stiles was worried that he'd stop breathing if it went on for too long.

“It's his loss,” the Sheriff whispered.

Stiles felt no comfort in those words.

 

Miles away at the Hale House, Derek sought out Peter. He was emotionally wrecked from guilt and pain at what his absence had done to Stiles. He'd had no idea. There was a risk of the bond creating a physical link but that only happened to couples who had been together for years and had feelings for each other outside of the bond, and Derek had never heard of it happening to a bond that was unconsummated.

“You look like you've seen a ghost,” Peter observed coolly from across the room.

“I went to see Stiles.”

“Not the happy reunion you were anticipating?”

Derek shot his uncle a dark look. “I went to talk to him. Explain things. He didn't give me a chance. Told me... I had no idea. Have you ever heard of an unconsummated bond creating one partner pain when the other leaves for long periods of time?”

Peter's features were composed to look like he was only mildly interested, however Derek knew his uncle better than that. He had his full attention. “Once. Robert Finstock bonded with that boy... what was his name... Greenwood? Something like that. Since Greenaway was a student and Finstock had just accepted a teaching position at Beacon Hills High, it was deemed inappropriate for them to start a physical relationship. Instead, the school board decided to allow Greenberg, yes that was his name, Greenberg to join the Lacrosse team despite denying Omegas the chance to participate in team sports in the past. This was done to allow Greenberg and Finstock to bond under socially acceptable conditions. Unfortunately the young Omega died before he graduated and they were never able to consummate the bond. Normally an alpha wolf would be compelled to search out a second mate, but Finstock must have been heavily bonded to the boy. The death affected his mental state and to this day he is severely affected by the boy's loss despite more than ten years having elapsed.”

That explained a lot about the quirky aggressive Lacrosse Coach, but nothing about his own situation. “Stiles and I have spent more time apart than together.”

“Since he matured sexually, yes, but you were close as children. It must have been enough for the bond to have such strong affects. Have you experienced anything like what young Stilinski related to you?”

“No.”

“That's the strange part.”

“Do you know how to undo it?”

“Derek, just like the mate bond itself the affects are permanent. Nothing will ever change that.” 

“Something has to. He can't live like this. I can't make him go through that again.”

“So you are finally ready to accept your responsibilities and come back to the fold?” Peter asked, with an edge to his words that wasn't quite anticipation. Derek was in no mood to interpret his uncle right now. There were more important things to worry about.

“It's important that Laura's killer is found.”

“I have every available resource working on that.”

“And when we do find them, and kill them, then I'll talk to my girlfriend. Maybe she can relocate to Beacon Hills so I can be close enough that Stiles doesn't get mate separation depression. The bond doesn't have to be sexual, so my presence in Beacon Hills should be enough to alleviate his symptoms. This way we all get what we want.”

“Not really, this way most of you get some of what you want but no one's a winner here, Derek.”

“Winning isn't as important as surviving.”

Peter smiled in a manner that sent chills down Derek's spine. “Don't be ridiculous. Surviving is winning.”

Derek rolled his eyes. The contradictions were giving him a headache and he had better things to think of than what Peter was saying behind his cryptic words. “I'm going to help the betas with tracking down Laura's killer. You stay here and practise making no sense.”

“Hilarious. Derek, before you go; this girlfriend of yours? The one that means so much to you, what's her name? I might as well know it if she is going to become part of the family.”

“Kate. Kate Lloyd.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Dad?” Scott stopped at the entrance to Peter Hale’s study.

His father flashed him a guilty grin before a practise blank expression replaced it. This was the very last place he had expected to run into his dad. In fact, Scott hadn't even known that he was in California.

Rafael McCall had been twenty-nine when he had decided that the small town life wasn't enough for him. His wife and son weren't enough for him. Alcoholism had long since eroded the personality that Melissa had fell in love with and as far as she was concerned if he chose to pursue the Bite, it was over. Scott hadn't really understand that as a kid, but now he was older he knew it had taken a special kind of strength to make that decision, especially since his mom had been with his dad since she was fourteen.   
Peter had allowed Rafael the Bite, but when it turned out he was a dominant alpha wolf, one without a mate but with all the maturity of a nearly-thirty year old man, he had been banished. It was rare for Packs to have more than one alpha male in, and when they did it was essential they either be related to the Pack Alpha, like Derek was, or mated to a pack beta or omega like Coach had been because it encouraged the alphas to follow the Pack rules and gave them something to lose if they didn't.

“What are you doing here Scott?”

“About to make a mistake, I think. What are you doing in Beacon Hills? Does mom know?”

“I’m on my way to see her now.”

Scott panicked. He didn't want his mom to get ambushed, but more than that he did not want the news that he was tempted by the Bite to reach his mom before he could tell her himself. “No, don’t. She’s at work. She won’t want to see you there. Just… I’ll tell her. Come over tonight. You can talk then. I’m picking her up from work at seven.”

“Okay. I’ll come around at eight, and Scott, it’s good to see you.”

Scott watched his dad exit the building, observing how inhuman he walked making almost no sound as his muscles rippled under the confines of his socially acceptable suit. Once his dad had left he found himself frozen in indecision. 

Earlier this choice had seemed so simple. Accepting the Bite would improve his life in so many ways, all the health benefits like never having an asthma attack, as well as the superhero spread, strength and agility that every Lacrosse player longs for. Another advantage was that maybe this would bring him and Stiles closer. Stiles was his best friend and had always been with him through all the tough decisions and heart-arching moments in life, as well as sharing in the roller-coaster high of the best moments. They were so close that they were more like brothers than just friends. The only thing that separated them was their race.  
Scott being human had never seemed like an obstacle when they were children but once Stiles’ otherness kicked in along with puberty a small measure of separation began. Stiles began to have symptoms and longings that Scott simply could not relate to. No one had been able to other than Laura. Now she was gone, Stiles would need him more than ever. 

See? Obvious, right?

Except his dad was a prime example why not to have the Bite.

“Scott? Come inside,” said the wolf to the sheep.

Scott entered the office. It was typical of Peter; dark woods and dramatic décor. No family photographs or momentous to lighten the mood, just paperwork filed neatly and an expensive high tech laptop sat on the shiny surface of his hardwood desk.

“Take a seat,” Peter offered, a toothy smile accompanying his words.

Scott lowered himself into the supple leather chair opposite Peter and perched nervously.

“How is your mother?”

“I guess you don’t have to ask how my dad is…” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Peter stared at him. “Uh, sorry. My mom’s good, working.”

“She’s very independent, caring, and strong. Those are good qualities in a mother; in a leader.”

Scott nodded. Trust Peter to make a simple polite enquiry about his mom’s health into a segue about his own qualities. Self-promotion was one of Peter’s more annoying traits.

“You share those qualities with her. It’s why you’ll make a great beta, Scott.”

“How do you know what I’ve decided?”

Peter smiled coldly. “You’re here, aren’t you.”

Scott shifted in his seat, uncomfortable being the soul focus of anyone's attention let alone this powerful, dangerous predator. “It won't change me... I mean, beyond the physical. I won't be... not me?”

“You'll still like Lacrosse and playstation games. Stiles will still be your brother in all but blood. You will still love your mom. Being a werewolf doesn't change who you are inside, Scott, it just enhances qualities you already have and allows your body to embrace a better way of living.”

“Stiles... he has nothing to do with why you offered me the Bite, right?” Scott had to be sure. He didn't want to be used to get to his best friend, or for his best friend to feel betrayed. 

“Young Mr Stilinski... he's an interest of mine, I'll grant you. Why I chose you has no bearing on that matter, though. Don't worry so much, Scott. I'm giving you a gift, not trying to trick you.”

Scott believed him. “Well, how do we do it then?”

Peter smiled wider, which was unsettling enough until Scott realised that those were no longer teeth inside his mouth, but perfect sharp white fangs. 

He jumped out of the chair, instinctively running away from the inhuman threat in front of him. It was one thing to know that he had made the choice to be bitten, and quite another to see those weapons come at him.

“Calm down,” Peter whispered gutturally, his clawed hands closing around Scott's arms and holding him immobile as he ripped away his favourite t-shirt. He would later think back on the unnecessary violence of that moment, the malicious intent to terrify and harm, and wonder if he couldn't have seen what Peter truly was underneath his political exterior. Just a monster with a handsome face and a enviable grasp of the English language. However, he didn't have time to look past the moment and barely managed to think at all as the fangs tore through the flesh of his abdomen and implanted the werewolf toxin that would either kill him, or give him everything he ever wanted.

Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling more content than he had for years. Laura’s death still weighed on him, but even in spite of that there was an innocent joy that spread throughout his body. Today was a day of possibilities. Yes, he had been cruelly rejected by the man his soul was programmed to love, but that hadn’t been a surprise nor had it been completely unwelcome. Derek's inability to care about him had set him free. Finally he could live his life like he was a normal (ish) sixteen year old boy. He could flirt and date and not have to worry about backlash on that person by the werewolves who had a history of being possessive of even the lowest ranking omega member. 

He jumped up to get ready for school when his phone buzzed briefly on the bedside table.

\- Did you talk to Scott yesterday? He just text me to tell me not to bother picking him up from school. Should I be worried? –

Stiles frowned. Allison was asking him for relationship advice? She clearly knew nothing. He thought he and Scott were good now, that they had cleared the air sufficiently enough to go back to normal, even if they still hadn't gotten to the bottom of whatever had been bothering Scott. Afterwards Scott had seemed fine with him. Just his usual adorable puppy-like self. Was there a reason Scott was avoiding Alison that had nothing to do with yesterday's conversation? Stiles doubted it. Well, he tried to be a good friend and that meant fixing relationship problems that may not even exist. 

\- I'll get him. Don't worry :) –

Stiles swung by to Scott’s on his way to school and tried his best to ignore the chill that pricked the back of his neck as he gazed up at the familiar house. Melissa’s car was still in the drive which wasn’t odd in itself, but Stiles knew that Melissa would never have let Scott get away with being late for school if she wasn’t at work. He knocked on the door.  
Melissa answered, dressed in her most comfortable dressing gown, her eyes red raw from crying and her scent disrupted with hurt and fear. She hadn’t felt that way, as far as Stiles was aware, since her ex-husband left. “Not today, Stiles. Go to school.”

“Are you okay?”

She choked out a laugh that sounded like sandpaper against his ears. “I’d love to lie and say ‘yes’, but you’d know so I guess there is no point.”

Suspicious, Stiles scented the air from inside the house with purpose. He picked up two scents. “There’s a werewolf inside.”

Stiles paled and stepped away from the house. He was used to the smells and sights of the Hale pack betas and even Peter’s strong alpha scent only made him want to hide a little bit although that was arguably due more to his personality. This however, was a shock to the system of another kind. Not one but two strong unfamiliar alpha wolf scents invaded his nose and it had an entirely unexpected effect on him. Wanting to run, he understood. The desire to seek those smells out was what had him scared.

“Stiles, it’s okay!”

He heard Melissa’s words but he couldn’t focus on the meaning. He knew one thing; he had to get out of here. Fast.

Being an Omega may have meant he lacked the ability to transform like other werewolves, but he still had their speed. With adrenaline pumping and his instincts in overdrive he didn’t even have time to think about the fact that the werewolf stench had completely erased the scent of Scott.

He wasn’t sure how long he ran for but he eventually stopped, panting for breath, and realised he was on Hale land. It sometimes felt like the Hales ran the whole town, but Beacon Hills had all the normal human governmental hierarchy including a town Mayor. Still, the human were just as likely to see the Hale Alpha as a source of authority as the Sheriff so it often felt like they owned the whole town, when in actual fact they only owned the land their property stood on and the Beacon Hill Preserve which was where the wolves would run on full moons. Stiles were shattered, emotionally and physically. He hated that his inner wolf had sought out sanctuary here, where Derek lived, like his werewolf side just couldn't accept that Derek didn't want him even though his human side was more than ready to move on.

He had been so awed with the possibilities and opportunities of the day just a few hours ago, believing that Derek’s verbal rejection was the closure on their non-relationship that he had needed in order to heal and move on. Instead he simply found himself in a new unknown world where every alpha wolf was a threat and he was the pray. 

A twig broke fifty feet away and Stiles spun to face Peter, standing completely still obviously having observed his arrival. “Stiles, my favourite Stilinski. How are we this afternoon? Parched I would guess. Come inside, you'll need to rehydrate after your little run.”

Stiles edged away and glared at the Alpha, his eyes flicking between Peter and the large secluded house. He wasn't sure what was worse, staying here with Peter or risking running into Derek. Never mind, that was a stupid question. The worst Peter could do to him was murder him and suck at hiding the body (Stiles just knew he would suck at that, arrogance tended to lead to mistakes). Seeing Derek when he was... after he had... today was not the day. 

Gone was the fearless teenage boy of this morning. Stood in his place was a quivering Omega, mere hours away from going into Heat.

“He's not there. My nephew has decided to join the Hunt for Laura's killer, and apparently his first stop was your father's office. He's either been shot with Wolfsbane bullets by now, or they are one step closer to closure. In the meantime I think we ought to have a heart to heart, and it should probably be inside where you can rest while your body adjusts to it's cycle.”

When Stiles still didn't move Peter allowed his eyes to light up with threat and power. “Now, Omega, it wasn't a question and I am your Alpha!”

Stiles felt the magical compulsion wash over him and his legs started to move without his permission. Peter had already started to walk inside, not needing to check if Stiles was following as they both knew there was no other option at this point.

Once they reached the house Peter saw to it that Stiles was seated in the comfortable and rarely used family room, with a pitcher of water at his side. Stiles watched Peter suspiciously from across the room and, when Peter took a seat in the near by chair, he shifted away to the other end of the sofa. Peter merely raised an eyebrow at his skittish behaviour.

“Really, Stiles? You shouldn't be so wary, your bond with my nephew cannot be dissolved simply by his verbal rejection. Your heat will still repulse any dominant wolf other than Derek.”

“What?”

“You didn't know? Only unmated Omegas produce pheromones to attract a mate during their heat. Once you bond, your pheromones alter so that they only attract your mate. This prevents other alphas from stealing a fertile Omega and impregnating them. Honestly, you need to spend more time with other werewolves, Stiles. Your knowledge of your own biology and heritage is sadly lacking.”

Stiles barely managed to suppress rolling his eyes. Peter was still the Alpha after all, as he had been reminded so bluntly. “Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“The only way to dissolve a bond is to die, or to get pregnant with another alpha's child. Those are your options.”

“But you just said it was impossible?”

Peter wagged a finger at him. “Not true. I said your body protects itself by producing a scent that is repulsive to other alphas. It's still possible to procreate, it just isn't pleasant. Some people believe when an Omega gets pregnant with an Alpha wolf's pups they will bond. This is true when a bonded Omega's mate dies, however it has never been tested on an Omega who's mate is still alive.”

“So you're trying to convince me to get knocked up so I'm no longer bonded to Derek, and it might not even work?” Worst plan ever. Whoever put Peter in charge had clearly made a mistake.

“Not trying, just offering some advice.”

“Where exactly would I even find another alpha?” Please don't let him say himself! Please! Stiles prayed, the idea was creepy on so many levels.

Peter smiled. “I have a few suggestions. I'll be arranging an event. Your father and yourself will be invited. Please remember your attendance is mandatory. Now, I'll leave you in peace. Feel free to leave once you have recovered sufficiently to get home safely.”

Stiles enjoyed every single second of Peter walking towards the door, because he was glaring and flipping him the bird the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek had been waiting respectfully for forty minutes. He was fully aware that the Sheriff was free, and had been for at least the last fifteen minutes as one of the lower ranking officers had been in with sandwiches and coffee. He could hear the sound of the Sheriff chewing his food. Relaxing, while Derek waited. Patiently.

The wooden arm rest of the cheap chair he sat in snapped. Three of the station staff looked up at him in shock and a small amount of fear. He retracted his claws and took a deep calming breath. Perhaps not so patiently waiting.

“Mr Hale?” The deputy spoke, eyeing the damage with disdain. “The Sheriff will see you now.”

Derek breathed sharply in relief and jumped out of his seat with all of his inhuman speed. Once he was at the door he hesitated. This wasn't an easy thing to do, and he knew that there were things that he could have done to prevent this moment but there were no alternatives now that he had arrived at this time. Be a man. Be brave. Be a good brother. Be a better mate.

“What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation. Get in here before I ask someone to throw you out all together. And I swear, if this is a waste of my time I will make sure that you ingest a large quantity of mistletoe the next time you eat anything, and I won't be sorry if you accidentally die.”

Derek opened the door and met Sheriff Stilinski's wary gaze. “This isn't about your son.”

“You want to know what I have found out about Laura?”

“I would appreciate anything you can offer me.”

“Sit down.”

Derek sat in the chair. The Sheriff stood up. This was going to be painful, but nothing less than he deserved or expected. Derek prepared for the verbal beat down.

“You're a selfish son of a bitch, you know that? My son is the god-damn best thing that has ever happened to you, and when you were children you know that. What the Hell happened to you, Derek? Huh? What the Hell made you think that callously hurting a teenage boy, that depriving him of what he needs to be happy, was acceptable? When did you get so morally compromised?” 

There was a quiet anger to the Sheriff's words that cut deeper than Derek had expected. As deep as the sound of defeat in Stiles' voice yesterday. “I'm morally compromised because I don't believe that a soul bond, created by a magic that is only interested in bringing together people capable of procreating strong werewolf children, is a good enough reason to force someone into a relationship with you?”

“That isn't what soul bonding is about.”

“Isn't it? How would you know. You're human. You can't feel the bond, it doesn't affect you the same why I feel it. Or Stiles.”

“And did you think about how Stiles felt for all those years you stayed away with no word to say why? Or how he's feeling now?”

“No. Okay. I didn't. Or at least, I did my best not to.”

“Why, for god sakes tell me why!”

“Because I didn't want him to grow up thinking I was his future, when he could have so much more. He could have anyone he wanted, and he should be allowed to choose that person the same way you chose Claudia and my parents chose each other. I thought if I stayed gone then the bond would never mature. I had no idea he was so strongly bonded to me that he'd get sick. I had no idea.”

“And now that you do know?”

“I'm doing what I can so that I can stay in Beacon Hills, but I'm not going to force myself on him. I have a girlfriend.”

“Fuck. Does Stiles know?” The Sheriff asked, sitting down again in his seat and slumping over; exhausted from the anger and tension. 

“Not yet. Look, I can stop him from going through mate separation depression by staying in Beacon Hills. We never have to have a physical relationship. Even if that is what I wanted, I know that Stiles will never accept me like that. I've hurt him too badly, and I know that is my fault.” Derek admitted, meeting the Sheriff's eyes so he knew he was telling the truth.

“You finally found some good intentions. Let's hope it's not too late.”

“Can we talk about Laura now? Please.”

“We haven't got much, but I'll let you take a look.”

-

Breathe in. 

Breathe out.

Oxygen felt like fire entering his lungs, burning airways and travelling down into his put, past that down as far as his groin. He moved, rutting gently against the soft pillows on the sofa. Whimpered. There was no relief here. Eyes closed, tears fell. 

Each agonising minute stretched out as if it never ended.

-

“Anyone home?” Derek called out, hating the way the noise echoed in the empty cavernous house. Only one sound answered him, a distressed utterance from the family room that had once been filled with joy and laughter, now just another reminder of a time he believed in happy endings.

The smell hit him ten feet before he reached the heavy wooden door. A delicious combination of morning coffee, spring grass, and Omega arousal that tugged at his werewolf senses until his claws elongated and his eyes flashed alpha red the way a beta's only did when their mate was in heat. Going in that room could be the worst mistake of his life, but Derek couldn't leave Stiles alone in the Hale house during his most vulnerable moments without even the comfort of his own home. 

“Stiles, I'm coming inside,” he warned the boy, although it was hard to say if Stiles could understand him right now. Derek had no way of knowing exactly how Stiles was feeling, but if it was anything like moon lust then he knew Stiles wouldn't be able to answer him coherently. He stepped inside, and his vision change, transformed almost completely now with the effort of staying in control of his libido. 

He spotted Stiles instantly, The boy was stretched out on the sofa, hands balled up and clinging to the fabric. His eyes were closed and his jeans were tight, his body had most definitely moved into the second stage of Heat. Questions like what was he doing here and why was he in heat thing close to a full moon fled Derek's mind. The only thing important was on getting Stiles to safety. 

“Stiles, I'm going to pick you up. Don't flail, it's only me.”

Derek winced, that had probably been the least comforting sentence he had ever said. He reached over but before he could even scoop him up, Stiles let out a groan and reach out to hold onto Derek. “I feel like I'm about to burst into flames.”

“That's never happened,” he assured him, startled by how good it felt to have Stiles's hands on him. He hoisted him up off the sofa and Stiles curled into him, making it easier to carry him. He quickly found that his own pants tightened when he felt Stiles nudge his head into the nook of his shoulder and breathe into Derek's neck, little puffs of breath that let alight every nerve in the upper half of his body.

“Might do. It'll be all your fault too.”

“I know. You hate me.”

“Damn right,” Stiles agreed, now nuzzling into him instinctively. “Why aren't you affected by this. Supposed to be the only one.”

“Oh trust me, I am. Luckily you haven't reached stage three yet or we'd probably be having a different conversation.”

“Where are we going?”

“Taking you home to your father.”

“Okay.”

Okay. That was it. No protestations or begging. No reprisals or questions. Easy acceptance. This kid was too much sometimes. Too honest and emotive. Too generous and giving. One day someone was going to be deserving of his love, but that person would never be Derek. A part of him wanted to talk it all back, be that guy everyone, even Stiles, had expected him to be. The one who allowed their lives to be scripted by magical destiny with zero consent from either party. Ironically he would have caused less pain to them both if he had just played his part. But that wasn't the kind of person he was. He was a shit for putting Stiles through this, but he'd be a far worse person if he took advantage of Stiles now especially when he had a girlfriend who was waiting for him. 

Derek didn't want to put Stiles down but it was torture to them both to carry him all the way to the Stilinski house. He had to drive, and it took every ounce of control he had to keep his attention on the road. Finally they arrived at the house. The Sheriff opened the door to them, looking more than a little shocked.  
“What was he doing at your house?” Stilinski asked, as they climbed the stairs to get Stiles into the shower. Cooling off and sending him to sleep would be the kindest thing. He'd need some rest before the next stage kicked in.

“I think that's a question you'll have to ask Stiles when his heat has passed.”

“That's another question; why is he cycling now? It's too close to the moon to be safe.” Werewolves had very little control during the moon, and for this reason nature saw fit to ensure that Omegas were never in heat during this period of time. It was the only guarantee nature gave Omegas, so something fairly severe must have happened for Stiles to go into heat at this time.

They shoved him under the shower, but Stiles was more than a little reluctant to let go of Derek so Derek stepped under the cold spray with him, holding him up as they were both soaked. It allowed him a little more control as well, so it was probably a good thing.

“I think you should leave now, before I have to get him into bed,” the Sheriff suggested. Stiles would have to be stripped of his clothes and towelled dry, and even with the shower he didn't seem inclined to help. 

Derek nodded. “You're sure you won't need any help?”

The Sheriff gave him a look that said it all really. “I think I can handle it.”

Derek took that as a sign to leave, hating that his instinct was to stay even after everything he said, and everything the Sheriff hadn't said. The Sheriff had been looking after Stiles for sixteen years. All Derek had done was hurt Stiles, so how exactly was he supposed to help now? By staying away? Or by keeping close?

Derek sat out in his car. He didn't move for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Rafael McCall was more than pleased with the turn of events.

When he was a young man, barely more than a teenager, he had believed he had everything a man could want in life. His home, a crappy apartment on the wrong side of town, had been his Castle and Melissa has been his Queen. It had been tough, with him doing whatever job paid and Melissa at medical school earning her nursing degree. They still had fun though, drinking until they forgot which street they lived down, fucking in alleyways because they were so lustful that they couldn't wait to get home... They had been so young, so fucking clueless. Back then, Rafael had thought he'd had it all.

Then they had gotten pregnant. The fear on Melissa's face when the blue lines confirmed their worst fear. The feeling, deep down in his heart, that everything had changed. It feels like another life, another person, now looking back. He had been twenty, invincible and beautiful. A child had been the last thing he had wanted back then. Melissa couldn't get an abortion, she refused and told him exactly where he could take his offer to drive her to the clinic. He had never seen her fight for something so fiercely before. Turns out, he never would again. Scott became her reason to be.

Rafael had loved Scott, did love his son. He'd felt the first real fear of his life when he had first held Scott; screaming, minutes old with pink wrinkly skin and a body so under-prepared for the world that Rafael could feel it fold in on itself as he tucked the baby into the crook of his arm while he tried not to breathe breath that wreaked of beer onto his son. Humanity, he had realised that day, was fragile. 

Perhaps that was when the idea of becoming something more, something as strong and powerful as he had previously thought himself, was born. Scott grew up, achingly kind hearted and determined to be all he could be. He never let his asthma slow him down, even when it resulted in visits to the hospital. Melissa aged a year every time they had to sit in that damn waiting room. She had fretted and prayed and hoped. Rafael had spent that time resenting his son's fragility, reminding them all that any one of them could die from something as simple as taking a run. 

Obtaining the Bite had been the logical next step in his life. In his mind it would fix everything. Melissa disagreed. She knew that wolves were naturally more violent than their human counterparts, or rather they had less control over those tendencies. Rafael had never hit his wife, not even in his most enraged drunken moment, and he knew he never would. But there had been a moment... a brief second when a stranger had been one stupid move away from losing his life at Rafael's hands. Melissa wouldn't risk Scott like that. Not when it wasn't necessary.

The longer she denied her permission for the Bite, the more he began to hate her. He'd come home drunk stinking of beer, cheap perfume and gunpowder residue. Their marriage fell apart long before he asked Peter to give him the Bite. Or at least that was how he had justified going behind her back.

Once it was determined he was a dominant beta, usually referred to as an alpha wolf even when they didn't rank as such in packs, he knew he'd be asked to leave. Talia wouldn't have done that, banished him from his home and family, but then she had been sure of her place. A true Alpha in every sense of the word. Everything Peter had, he had stolen, and with that history in place he knew that any strong mature dominant wolf could easily challenge his leadership and steel away the power he had cultivated so deliberately. Rafael would not be swayed by loyalty to the remaining Hales, nor could he be threatened like Finstock by using those closest to him. So he had to leave.  
Those years had allowed him to become stronger. He'd entered the FBI, become a special agent and now had rank and position in both the werewolf world and the human one. The only thing missing was a family. The very thing that Peter was offering by inviting him back into the territory.

Melissa had greeted him with a slap. It was nice to see the fire still burning in her eyes but to be honest it had been equally gratifying to watch her shake her hand afterwards. She had hurt herself with the slap that he hadn't even felt. It was a rush of blood to his ego. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, glancing warily around him.

“Scott invited me.”

“To Beacon Hills?”

“Into your home. Peter Hale invited me to Beacon Hills.”

Shock registered on her face and he brushed past her to get inside. He would not be kept waiting on the doorstep like some common salesman. Melissa may not be his wife any more, but Scott was still his son so as far as he was concerned this was still his territory. 

“Why the hell would the Hale Alpha allow you to come back into his pack grounds?” Melissa asked as she followed him. He touched every soft fabric, his eyes raping the photographs that didn't include him and his pheromones seeped into the air as if he had never left. She kept behind him by at least five steps, her nervous smell tickled his nose and aroused the wolf inside of him to attack. She was vulnerable. Luckily for her he was more human than animal, and just like before he could never raise a hand to her.

“Is Scott home yet? He told me to come over at eight.”

“It's seven thirty.”

“Well, I didn't want to give him the upper hand, did I?”

Melissa glared at him. “Where did you see Scott?”

“At Peter Hale's. I told you, he invited me. Apparently there is a fertile Omega in the Pack, one whom Peter is very keen to have mated off as soon as possible so he has gathered all the strongest alpha wolves who don't already have a pack to... court this rarity.”

“An Omega? But the Pack only has one Omega and that's... Jesus fucking Christ! Rafael, do you even know who the Omega is?”

He smiled. She was getting angry. It was his favourite version of Melissa. Angry sex has always been the most gratifying with her. “It doesn't matter who it is, Melissa. Just want it will mean.” He stressed the word, eyes flashing beta golden as he reminded her exactly what he was and why he deserved every ounce of fear and respect she could muster.   
Melissa flinched, but she didn't stand down. “Oh yeah? What does this mean?”

He surged forwards, pinning her against the wall and transforming. Her pulse raced, fear and rage pumping adrenaline through her veins in an attempt to aid her pathetic human efforts of escape. He enjoyed the struggle for a moment, before closing his grip on her so tight that she bruised when she breathed. He leaned close, whispering in her ear, “you took my family away from me. I was banished from my home, forbidden to be a father to my flesh and blood. Cast out of what should have been my pack. Do you know what that felt like to a newly made wolf? It was Hell! And now, now Hale calls with a young fertile bitch just begging to be bred. It's a new start, and it's everything I ever wanted on a silver platter. Don't think for a moment that the Omega's identity is going to get in the way of me getting what I want.”

Pain, blinding and unexpected, exploded in his thigh. He let go of Melissa immediately and she ran to the staircase. Rafael turned to see his son stood behind him with a bloody kitchen knife in one hand, the other trying vainly to hide the fresh gaping wound on his side. A clear werewolf bite mark, one that was already starting to heal.

“Scott! What have you done!” Melissa sobbed out from the staircase, and Rafael knew she was referring to the evidence in front of her that Scott had followed in his father's footsteps rather than anything to do with attacking said father.

Scott's eyes never left Rafael. “You need to leave. Now. Never threaten my mother ever again. You won't be welcome here in the future.”

“I understand,” Rafael breathed out. His leg was already healed, allowing him all his pride as he retreated on steady feet. His work here was done anyway. He had let all concerned know he was back in town, hurt Melissa in petty vengeance for her wrongs against him and as a bonus he'd been privy to the site of her reaping all the rewards of her rejection of his werewolf side. Someone must be smiling down on him today because there had been no better moment to return. The look on Melissa's face went a long way to soothing his injured pride. Now he could move on to the next part of the plan; ensure that it was him, and not any other viable alpha wolf, who won the right to mate with the Omega. He would have his family, by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry to any who feel cheated that this isn't a Stiles chapter. I'm going as quickly as I can because I have so many plans for this story and I know where it is going! It's really made me excited so I hope you keep reading along with me and enjoy the journey as much as I am! Thanks for all your support guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles woke up on the forth day of his Heat and groaned. Every bone in his body ached and he felt like he had pulled a groin muscle. Worse still was the way he stank of sweat and ejaculation. An hour or so later he found the energy to clean himself up, and when he came back from the bedroom his dad was there, sat on the chair at his desk staring sadly at the rumpled sheets of Stiles' bed.

“Dad?”

“Stiles, how are you feeling?”

He shrugged in response. “Better, I guess. You know how it is.” 

“Scott's down stairs. He wanted to be hear... usually Laura would be but now... I couldn't let him come up until I knew it was over.”

That was sweet of Scott, and Stiles was genuinely touched. In the past Laura would always visit on the last day of his heat, bringing his favourite flavour of ice cream, a calorific take out meal and lots and lots of water. During a Heat, Omegas were too preoccupied to worry about food and even if they gained enough clarity to worry about sustenance then the lack of appetite would quickly dissuade them from eating anything. The best thing that Laura had done for him, was the hugs. It was natural, or so Dr Deaton assured him, to feel a little disappointed after an unfulfilled heat, that was to say one that did not result in pregnancy for whatever reason that was. The proximity of family had been the only thing to ease his pangs.

“Wait, why down stairs?” 

This father got that infamous 'this is going to be awkward and I'm a Stilinski so there is only one way to deal with this' look. “Stiles, you know that your Cycle was unusual.”

“Yeah, I didn't see it coming at all. No warm up, nothing. It was a full moon as well, and I never have Heats on a full moon.”

“Omegas don't, usually. It isn't safe for an Omega to procreate during a full moon. It can happen, but it is extremely rare, and can result in death. The only reason to go into a Cycle unexpectedly... you were triggered by the scent of an extremely strong dominant werewolf.”

“Someone was at Scott's house. Melissa wouldn't let me inside. I... I freaked out.”

His dad nodded sadly. “Melissa told me. She's sorry if she scared you.”

“Who was inside? They must have been very powerful, not even Peter affects me like that and he's Beacon Hills Pack Alpha.”

“By default, because Talia died. Peter's strength isn't innate, it's borrowed from his inheritance and his Pack. The scent you caught was of a true Alpha.”

Stiles practically fell onto his bed in shock. “I thought that was just a myth?”

“Like true love and soulmates?” Sheriff Stilinski smiled bitterly. “It's not a myth Stiles, but it is the rarest type of werewolf. It's never happened in the history of the Beacon Hills Pack.”

“Okay. Okay. Not freaking out, not at all. I mean... what the Hell dad? A true freaking alpha? What does that even mean?”

The Sheriff winced at the distress in his son's voice. “We don't know yet. For the moment, very little. Just, be aware. I'll get Scott now.” He got up to leave, his hand was on the door when Stiles spoke.

“Dad. What does the true alpha thing have to do with you not letting Scott come up until my heat was over?” The dots started to join in Stiles' head, and he didn't like where they were headed. 

His dad sighed. “Scott is the true alpha, Stiles. Peter gave him the bite.”

Stiles was silenced by shock as his dad left the room. It wasn't long before Scott joined him. He looked the same, scruffy curly dark hair and wide puppy dog eyes that looked at him with all the innocence and joy of the world. There was nothing physical to indicate that Scott's entire world had been decimated, just a sharp musky scent that threatened to overwhelm Stiles senses. Stiles backed away from his friend, hating the way Scott's concerned yet hopeful expression fell, replaced by a hurt that Stiles had caused. 

“Don't hate me,” Scott blurted out.

Stiles shook his head but didn't come any closer. “I don't hate you, Scott. I'll never hate you. I just... why? Why did you ask for the bite?”

“I didn't. Derek came to see me and officially offered me the bite. I wasn't sure if I wanted it until I was there in front of Peter and I just... I just said yes.”

“Why? Seriously Scott, being a werewolf sucks. No control, the risk of hurting others, magical shit that jerks you around without your consent. Nothing is worth that.”

“I didn't know you felt like that.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted. “Yeah well, you didn't ask.”

Scott nodded his head sadly and Stiles instantly felt bad. He took a deep breath and stepped closer, still far enough away that he wasn't in reach. Nothing happened. Of course nothing happened, Stiles body wasn't physically capable of cycling again. It would need at least one lunar month to recharge, and hopefully he'd be back to normal and only have his Heats every three-four months like most mated Omegas. Unless he wasn't mated by that time, if that was even possible.

“I'm sorry that being a werewolf sucks for you, but it's different for me. I'm going to be able to transform, I have accelerated healing, can hear and smell better than before. I'm stronger now; I can protect you.”

“Protect me, Scott what are you talking about?”

Scott closed the distance between them, taking Stiles hands in his own and staring into his eyes. Shit. This was going to be the worst kind of news. Stiles' mouth dried out and he tried to control his heart beats but he was horribly aware of how loud they must have been, and how rapid. “I need to protect you Stiles. From my dad. He's the other werewolf you scented at my house. He was banished because he was a dominant wolf, strong enough to challenge Peter, but he's been invited back for the same reason. Stiles, he's one of the alphas who have been invited to court you for breeding rights.”

Stiles wasn't proud of it but he damn near fainted at those words. He remembered then what Peter had said, about inviting Stiles and his father to an event in order for Stiles to mate with someone else. It was obvious, because Peter was involved, that this wasn't for Stiles or Derek's own good, but he hadn't imagined quite how horrifically wrong this could all go. Firstly, Scott's dad was literally old enough to be his own dad. Secondly, he was a douche who didn't respect anyone and had no idea how to value things like family and life. 

“It's okay. I'm not going to let him near you,” Scott assured him, his eyes flashing golden. Somehow it was the least comforting thing Scott had ever said, but Stiles was in no position to argue the point and just passively sat there on the edge of his Heat stained bed as Scott hugged him close. 

More than anything Stiles missed Scott's old scent. Stiles missed Laura's, too.


	13. Chapter 13

“Boys! Breakfast!” 

Stiles and Scott broke apart and looked at each other. Scott smiled, food had a tendency to make everything seem better, at least for a little while. Stiles, however, shot straight into a panicked frenzy.

“Breakfast? I smell fried foods. DAD! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HAVE FRIED FOODS! How the hell did he even manage to get foods worthy of frying? HAVE YOU BEEN GOING GROCERY SHOPIPING WITHOUT ME? You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!” Stiles turned around to find his best friend hunched over on the bed with his hands pressed tightly over his ears. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Scott, seriously! Fine, I won't yell any more but you are going to have to learn to deal with loud noises. That school bell isn't a joke!”

Scott looked just pathetic, so Stiles dragged him downstairs to where the food was and watched as he visibly perked up at the site of toast, syrup, pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee. The Sheriff's own plate was filled with unhealthy treats but Stiles decided that just this once he would let it go. Next time he would double check the fridge and make sure that his dad didn't have any of the raw materials which he was using to send himself to an early grave. For the moment he would let it be, and just enjoy the feast laid out before him.

Stiles was half way through his second helping when a thought occurred to him. “Hey, if being a true alpha is so rare, how come you know you're one?” He asked Scott, who instantly looked guilty.

“Well, actually I didn't. I mean, I figured I must be pretty dominant because I managed to get away with challenging my dad but I had no idea I was like alpha dominant! Derek's the one who figured it out.”

“Derek? You went to Derek?” Stiles asked, hurt that his friend would seek out the enemy.

“No!” Scott hastened to assure him. “Not at all. I came here to see if you were okay, after I calmed down and my mom stopped yelling at me. Derek was parked outside.”

“Wait, what? Why was Derek parked outside our house? Dad?”

The Sheriff shrugged. “He brought you in, dazed with your Heat, then when I made it obvious he was unwelcome he sat out in his car. For four days.”

“My entire Heat? He spent my entire Heat parked outside our house?”

“That's kind of how I knew it was over. He left about five minutes before I came up stairs.”

When Stiles had finished showering. Derek must have scented that Stiles had washed all the Heat pheromones off of his body. Stiles wasn't sure what to think of Derek's sudden demonstration of concern for him. It can't have been easy, being so close but denying himself. He surely must have felt some level of pain, and that appeased Stiles' sense of injustice. If Derek was going to put them both through this then he should have to deal with the undesirable consequences just like Stiles had to. Derek had been writing the story of their lives since Stiles could remember. Perhaps it was time that Stiles take a stand and start living the life he wanted. This seemed like the moment to start, with the playing field beginning to level out.

“It's nice that he finally decided to remember I exist,” Stiles commented as he reached for another pancake and stole the last of the bacon away from his father.

“Stiles, I wouldn't read too much into it.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his dad. That sounded like his dad knew more than he was letting on. “So, what did you learn while you were letting Derek take a look at evidence?”

“I...,” there was nothing the Sheriff could say in his own defence. “That's none of your business. You are to stay well away from the murder investigation. The only reason I gave Derek any information was because the Pack Betas haven't been able to get anywhere on their own.”

“It's good that you let him see the case, Dad. He's going to need all the help he can get. I just wandered why you were being so overprotective on the subject of Derek?”

“I'm always going to be overprotective of you. You're my son.”

“You can't avoid the subject by stating the obvious, Dad. Spill.”

The Sheriff sighed; a sound of utter defeat and lack of resolve. “While he was in New York, he met someone, and I think it's serious.”

Scott looked up from the syrup soaked mess on his plate and stopped eating to observe Stiles. The Sheriff, in contrast, could barely meet his son's eyes and chose instead to frown at his empty coffee mug. Stiles felt like they were waiting for him to become hysterical or something and to be honest it was kind of insulting.

“So? I mean, I kind of guessed. He is hotness personified. He's probably met dozens of girls at college, and engaged in all kinds of orgasm inducing sexual practises. He was bound to fall for one of them; he's too intense not to.”

“Stiles, you don't have to put on a brave face. It's okay to feel betrayed.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. The point is I don't feel betrayed. Am I happy that he went off and fell for someone else while I was here waiting like some virgin sacrifice? No. But I guess I kind of knew, when he stopped coming home fro summers, that we'd never be together. It just sucked so much that he didn't have the guts to just tell me to my face, and of course there was an extra helping of suck because I still had to go through Heats and mate separation depression while he was presumably off at college parties not getting wasted and having orgies or whatever they do at college. So I didn't want to talk about it, but now I'm ready to admit that I'm going to be okay. You don't have to worry about me any more. I'm not going to break.”

“Laura would be so proud of the man you are,” the Sheriff said, almost tearing up.

“Dad!” Stiles was a little bit embarrassed, but mostly he was just glad that he and his dad had such a good relationship. “I think in a way Laura's death is one of the reasons I can move on. I've already been through the worst, right? How can a little bit of rejection compare to losing one of my best friends?”

“Your mom would be proud, too,” Scott said and Stiles sent him a smile.

At this table, with his overprotective and well meaning father and his good intentioned bubbly best friend Stiles found some strength within himself. He wasn't going to be hurt by Derek's girlfriend, or feel like he lost anything. Laura was a loss, so was his mom. Derek was a possibility that didn't come to fruition. He would deal with the Heats on his own, like he always had, but he was done living his life alone, or on anyone else's terms. Peter Hale could take his plans and stick them up his ass. Stiles Stilinski was the master of his own destiny, and no one was going to stand in his way.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek arrived home and the first thing he did was take a freezing cold shower. It shocked his mind out of the lust filled daze he'd been in, woke him up, and killed his erection pretty effectively. After long icy moments he finally turned the temperature up and started cleaning himself, lathering up soap and rubbing his aching limbs. The warmer he got the hungrier he was feeling, remaining him that all he had eaten in the last four days had been stale chips and warm water that had been left in his car. He had tried to leave the Stilinski house, twice before the Sheriff had come out with a gun. He'd never gotten far before his instincts screamed at him to turn back; stay near. It had been torture, but he had deserved every single second.

His hands moved over his stomach, washing his abs before lowering to his thighs and then skimming up to his cock. It hardened. He felt guilty as he started to stroke his dick for the sheer pleasure of it, knowing that his pent up lust was the result of four days of smelling Stiles' heat on himself and listening to the noises he made in his room. He rolled the tension out of his shoulders and cleared his mind.

Kate. Picture Kate, he told himself. Remember her scent, the unique combination of aniseed, mint and strawberries. Her stunning hazel eyes, the sound of her laugh. The feel of her soft sunkissed skin... It wasn't working. Every time he tried to picture her it felt like taking a step away from achieving orgasm. What made it worse was that he only needed one guess as to why. It felt like a betrayal, not only of Kate but of himself and the person he believed himself to be.

It wasn't new, this feeling that things weren't as simple as he wanted them to be. Ever since he finished college he'd felt this itch in his gut telling him to go home, find his mate, and claim him. Give into destiny. It had become so strong that he'd run from it; straight into Kate's arms. She was everything that home wasn't; exotic, aggressive, unpredictable and edgy. She didn't promise love or happy ever after, she demanded passion and commitment. It had been so easy to let her overwhelm him rather than face what his instincts were telling him to do. It wasn't just a belated teenage rebellion, he fought those instincts because he believed they were a product of a primitive urge to copulate and produce the strongest possible progeny, rather than the popular theory that it was the result of two souls bonding in perfect harmony. He hadn't thought it was fair to Stiles to force him into a relationship based on breeding expectations, not when he had never had the chance to explore his own options and interests. Stiles had been told from day one that Derek was his future. It hadn't been fair to the boy. Or at least that was how he had justified his wilful abandonment of Stiles and Beacon Hills. Events hadn't exactly conspired to encourage him in his belief that he was correct. He'd stayed away from Beacon Hills and his family, missing out on the last years of Laura's life, and by doing so he had inadvertently cause Stiles physical pain, and no doubt emotional angst as well.

Derek finished his shower without bothering to masturbate. His thoughts had well and truly killed the mood. Once he was dried and dressed he went to find his Uncle.

Peter was in the annex with a cup of expensive coffee and his laptop, whether it was business or pleasure Derek couldn't say. Sometimes, when it came to Peter, Derek wasn't sure there was a difference. 

“The prodigal nephew returns! A conquering victor or a weary battle scarred loser?” Peter looked Derek up and down, his mouth twisted into something resembling a smile. “Loser it is. I guess the party is still on.”

“Party?”

“Well, dinner. Since you are determined to reject poor virgin Omega Stilinski, I have no choice but to announce to all neighbouring Alphas and dominant Betas that the Hale Pack has an unbonded Omega of breeding age. I have no desire to see him stolen out from under me, so I have invited those who are worthy to a dinner where they can meet Stiles and begin courting rituals.”

Derek, thoughtlessly, charged at his uncle in a fit of rage. “You can't do that!”

Peter was up in an instant, easily pinning Derek to the wall with his Alpha strength and preventing his nephew from doing something he would regret. Derek struggled, his eyes flashing their Beta gold as he snarled at his uncle.

“You, Beta Hale, do NOT tell me what to do. I am the ALPHA of this Pack. My word is law. Not even the Sheriff can question this, son or no. The easiest way to break the bond is to have Stiles mate with someone else. Did you really think that I was going to ignore this opportunity? Stiles Stilinski is one of the only known virgin Omegas in California of breeding age who is not, according to yourself, already mated off. This makes him extremely valuable to me.”

“He's a boy. You need to let him be, let him grow up and fall in love on his own.”

Peter's grip around his throat tightened slightly at the word 'need'. It sounded like an order to his ears and hadn't they just been through how much Peter despised having those beneath him act like they could control him? Peter heaved out a sigh and released his obdurate nephew, allowing the Beta to fall to the floor choking and sputtering as he tried to get as much oxygen into his lungs as possible.

“I won't let you do this,” Derek wheezed out.

“Oh no,” Peter said, meeting Derek's gaze with his own blood red eyes. “No, Derek, you don't get to pretend to be the hero of the piece. You're the one you rejected Stiles, practically serving him up to be on a silver platter. What did you really think would happen? You'd both go your separate ways, you to marry Kate and him to fall in love with whomever, and live happily ever after? Neither of you are human, something you too easily forget. I can forgive you your whims, marry this Kate if she is what makes you love life again, but always remember what it costs. Stiles is an Omega, without my protection he wouldn't last a day, which means he owes me his life. I own him. Omegas in werewolf society are the lowest, they have always been owned by someone and just because you dreamed of a utopia doesn't mean you woke up to find yourself in one. Until he is mated, Stiles belongs to me. Why shouldn't I take advantage of this to further my agenda?”

“Why? You really need me to spell it out for you? Are you that far removed from the uncle I used to tell all my secrets to as a kid?”

“I lost my sister, my Alpha, my family. It affected us all. I have different priorities now, Derek. I'm an Alpha, and I intend to stay one no matter the cost.”

Derek roared at his uncle in frustration, punching the wall just to regain some control. “What if I... what if I take it back? I'll mate Stiles.”

Peter tutted. “Please, Derek, I’m not a moron. You're stalling. This isn't a genuine change of heart, you could never go through with it. Besides, I don't think Stiles would accept you after everything he's gone through. He does have some self esteem, after all.”

“God! Why are you doing this!”

“Because I am the Alpha, this is my Pack, and I can. Now, you can either come to the banquet and pit yourself against the others or you can ignore the situation. I'm frankly past caring which you choose, Derek, just remember that it is a choice and one no one forced you to make.”  
With those words Peter strode out of the room and left Derek alone to seethe in anger. He would be attending the dinner, there was no doubt, but he had no idea how that would help the situation that his actions had caused. He would need help.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles' hands were shaking as he pulled another button through the gap in his shirt. He wanted to tear off the offending garment; a pristine white shirt that would, according to Allison, look perfect under the cream coloured waistcoat that matched his slacks. Stiles hated the outfit. He looked, virginal. Like the proverbial child bride headed towards the alter, the sacrificial alter that was.

“Dude, calm down. Your heart sounds like it is trying to escape your chest.” Scott came up behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Stiles flinched at the touch and Scott's eyes flashed golden at him, offended. Guilt welled up inside of Stiles and he leaned back against his friend, an unspoken apology from Omega wolf to potential Alpha. 

“So, I was thinking that Scott might as well drive you in the Jeep,” Allison came bundling into the room and the boys broke apart as if they had been doing something to feel guilt over. Allison rolled her eyes at them and took a seat on Stiles' bed. Scott was so freaking lucky he still had a girlfriend. Allison had been unimpressed to say the least that Scott had accepted the Bite without ever once discussing it with her, especially since it was now causing all sorts of problems with her family. Considering her parent's line of work Stiles was surprised that they were still openly dating, but Allison was a strong young woman and she had taken up the issue with her parents and seemed to have won that battle, for now. 

“Hey, why is Scott driving me? It's my Jeep!”

“Well, yeah but you look like you're about to pass out,” she pointed out. Stiles frowned, he couldn't exactly argue that. “Besides, Scott's turned into a control freak since he turned and I figured this would help.”

“I have not!” Scott protested. Allison and Stiles stared him down, and Scott removed his hands from where he had been buttoning up Stiles clothes. 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to get through the day, buddy,” Stiles patted Scott on the back and turned back to face the mirror.

“You can do this, Stiles,” Allison whispered the encouragement.

“I'm gonna be with you every step,” Scott assured him.

“Is Peter even aware that you're a true Alpha?”

“Derek said he hadn't mentioned it. I won't be a real Alpha until I can get some training, so really I'm just a normal Beta. I'm not even supposed to be coming tonight but Derek said you would need the back-up. Besides, I don't want you going in there alone. Not with my dad and a houseful of predatory Alphas in there!” 

“Thanks, Scott. Although I can't quite get used to you being so friendly with Derek. I feel like my whole life has been turned upside down.”

“He warned me about Peter's gathering, gave me the information I needed to protect you. I'm grateful for that; but if he comes anywhere near you I might just have a problem stopping myself from ripping his throat out with my teeth,” Scott growled.

“Whoa, calm down. There will be no ripping or clawing or life threatening injuries perpetrated tonight, by you or anyone else. This ridiculous dinner party is going to be ugly enough without spilt blood.”

“Stiles, it's time!” The Sheriff called from downstairs.

Stiles, Scott, and Allison filed out of the room silently and joined the Sheriff downstairs. Stilinski looked like he was sending his son to his death, rather than to his future. It didn't exactly fill Stiles with confidence. His hands were shaking as he handed Scott the keys to his Jeep, admitting that maybe he wasn't in the right frame of mind to drive.

“Hey, hey, it'll be okay,” his dad reassured him, his hand gripping Stiles' shoulder in a gesture meant to convey comfort. Much like Allison's strained smile and Scott's warm hand squeezing his, he was left cold.

“It's just a dinner. No one is going to force you into anything you don't want.”

“I don't want any of this, nothing about tonight. Peter is giving me a choice, anything but the freedom Derek's rejection offered me. I guess this is what it feels like to really be an Omega.”

“You're more than just an Omega, Stiles. Don't reduce yourself to your gender. Remember how you felt after your last Heat? Remember how you were going to take on the world? Be that man, and no one will forget that you are their equal,” the Sheriff said, kissing Stiles head before stepping back to a respectful distance. 

“That easy, huh dad?” Stiles rolled his eyes at the gross oversimplification of the situation. “Dr Deaton is sure that I won't be triggered again, right? Because I don't care if my pheromones are specifically designed to repel anyone except Derek, I am not about to go into a room full of morally dubious Alpha wolves if it's going to send me into a Heat daze.”

“It was just the shock of scenting Scott and his dad. You've been around Scott almost every day since then and nothing has happened. Deaton is positive your cycle will return to normal.”

“Right. Time to go I guess. Bye dad,” Stiles trudged out of the house towards his car and jumped into the passenger side door without any argument or humorous quips.

“Don't worry, Stiles. Scott will look after you,” Allison said, and gave him a quick surprising kiss on the cheek.

“Anyone here think I’m capable of looking after myself?” 

No one answered. “Thanks guys. Already feeling confident and empowered. Go Team Stiles!” He punched the air to stress his point as they drove off to face his doom.

“Did Derek say how many others would be here tonight?” Stiles asked before they pulled up to the Hale house.

“A bunch of Alphas; my jackass dad included. Derek and Peter obviously, some older Alpha named after a Greek mythological character, a pair of twins who aren't much older than us and another dude, who is like younger than the Greek-named one but older than the twins. I think that's everyone... no, wait, Coach too.”

Stiles startled. “Coach? As in our Coach?” He asked incredulously.

“As opposed to someone else's Coach? Yeah, Stiles, Finstock. You knew he was a dominant wolf,” Scott reminded him.

“Well yeah, but isn't he like widowed? Isn't that what it's called when a wolf's mate dies? And old enough to be... well, age doesn't seem to factor into compatibility I guess. Not if your dad is in the running.”

“Well obviously you're going to refuse to have anything to do with him. Peter, the older guy and Coach too, which leaves the twins, Derek, and Emmett or whatever he's called.”

“Hey, wait. What do you mean 'leaves' them? Scott, I thought you got that I don't want a mate, of any kind. And Derek's on the no-go list too, thanks, I have a little bit of pride left!”  
Scott shrugged. “I didn't mean it like that. I would never want you to be in a relationship you didn't want.”

“Good.”

The drive ended, as they had both known it would eventually, and Stiles breathed in deeply trying to centre himself. “If I start freaking out, slap me?”

“Sure thing, man,” Scott agreed easily and got out of the Jeep. He came around the vehicle and opened the door for Stiles, which made him roll his eyes. He was not a god damned 1950's damsel. He was perfectly capable of opening his own door, even if he had bowed out of driving. It wasn't worth arguing about, though, but Stiles made a mental note in his mind to talk to Scott about the way his behaviour had changed recently. That was a conversation for later. Right now...

“Ready?”

“Omega Stiles Stilinski, reporting for combat, Sir!” Stiles joked as he joined Scott. They approached the door and Stiles brought his hand up to ring the bell. This was just another day in his life, one that would be over eventually. Stiles refused to let Peter's machinations define the rest of his life. The Hale men had already taken enough of his time.


	16. Chapter 16

“I don't understand, baby. When are you coming home?”

Derek sighed as he paced the room. The call had started off well enough, he missed her and she knew it. It had been good to catch up, to hear about her day and remember the peace he'd felt in New York. The freedom. It might have been a lie, but it had also been so god damn easy. In reality, all he had been doing was closing his eyes to the car crash that was happening in front of him. An immature if I can't see it, it can't be real. Well, tonight was all too real; the nightmare bleeding into day, and no amount of happy thoughts and playing pretend was going to stop the wreckage.

“Derek?” Kate's voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

“I'm here.”

“Yes, and that's the problem. You're in Beacon Hills and I'm in New York. I miss you, baby.”

“I... I do too,” he replied, and it so much like a lie that he shocked himself. “It's just complicated.”

“I thought you were going back to attend your sister's funeral? How is it complicated. If anything you have less reason to stay in that town now.”

Direct blow. He winced. “My uncle is still here, and other people. It is my home, Kate.”

“Since when? You haven't been back in over a year and no one ever bothered to come to New York to visit. Derek, I'm your home, and I'm here in our apartment, staring at this God awful rug you picked out wishing you were with me. So when are you coming back to me?” Kate was always so passionate about everything, and right now she sounded so needy like she missed the air he breathed and the sound of his feet walking across the floor in the middle of the night. Like she couldn't imagine another day without him there with her. He knew it was partially an act, Kate was the strongest most confident woman he knew outside of his sister and Kate would never define herself by a man. Still, it had been so good to hear how much she wanted him that he had never questioned her nuances before.

It must just be Beacon Hills; turning everything he knew on it's head and messing with his ability to read others. The distance wasn't doing his relationship any favours and it was time to change it. “I don't know when I can come back to New York, Kate, but I do know I want you with me. Come to Beacon Hills.”

He heard her breath catch. “What?”

“Look, I know it sounds crazy-”

“No, crazy was taking off in the middle of the night without telling me anything. It was sending me a text six hours later to let me know what had happened. You're talking about uprooting my whole life on a whim-”

“Not a whim. This is my home, I would have-”

“Home? Derek, I'm supposed to be your home. New York is my home, at least for now.”

“You're barely ever in New York. You travel constantly for your job. Why can't you just come down here for a few weeks and see how things are? It might not be the end of the world.”

“You're really serious about this?”

“Yes, I am. I have... responsibilities. I want to give this a chance. Please? For us?”

She sighed heavily on the other end of the receiver. “I'll talk to my boss about it, see if I can move some stuff around.”

“I love you.”

“I haven't said yes, yet.”

“For considering it. I don't deserve you.”

“Oh Derek, baby, you know I'm a firm believer in getting what you deserve.”

Derek rang off a few minutes later, his stomach tied in knots that hadn't dissipated despite the promising outcome of his conversation with Kate. He couldn't help but feel that tonight wasn't totally about bartering Stiles off like some virgin sacrifice for the good of the Pack, well for the betterment of Peter. Something else was going on. Peter was playing three games at least. Derek knew about the benefits that Peter was hoping to reap thanks to his own insistence that the mate bond was not going to be the boss of him, and he was equally as aware that Peter had invited Derek to the feast in order to see if Derek broke and claimed Stiles out of sheer jealousy and instinct. Why Peter was playing both these mutually exclusive games was a mystery to Derek as well as what his other game was. He made a promise to himself that he would focus on Peter's interaction with the guests tonight in order to decrypt his Uncle rather than allowing Stiles' presence in the company of so many Alphas to distract him. 

The doorbell rang on the ground floor and Derek caught the first scent of the night. An Alpha had arrived. The games would begin. He looked at himself in the mirror, dressed appropriately in a dark blue dress shirt and silver slacks with his hair combed and gelled into some semblance of order. He looked like he was about to go on a date, except his eyes were flashing in the mirror and his claws were retracted. Tonight was going to require every ounce of focus to control the need to main and kill and claim. Still, he was determined not to become the animal he feared was inside. He would not act on his baser urges. He would figure out what Peter's game was and he would stay out of Stiles life. After all, it was the least he could do after spending so many years hurting the boy.

Derek took one last deep breath and joined the enemy in the foyer. 

 

*

 

Send to: Victoria A.

Tell me everything you can about the Hale werewolves in Beacon Hills.

K.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! RL got me massively side tracked plus I'm still not sure how I feel about 3B and stuff. Anyway, I do have an end goal and I am working my way towards it! Soon, my precious, soon! Plus, their is at least one sequel confirmed and a second in the planning. If I ever finish this one! Please let me know if you are still out there! And thanks for all the comments, kudos, and love. Love you guys!!!!

There were five of them in the foyer when Derek joined them. A pair twins, identical in looks and dominance, an man older than Derek by a few years with more muscles than braincells, Scott's dad dressed sharply in a suit with a smug expression on his face and Peter, of course, greeting them all like old friends.

“Is this everybody?” Derek asked.

Peter turned to him with a warm insincere smile. “Almost. Our guest of honour has yet to arrive. We should join the others in the dining room.” The Alpha led his guests into the large dining area where a long banquet table filled the room. Two guests were already there, one sat on a chair near the fireplace with a tumbler of brandy in his hands and a cane at his side and the other was Coach Finstock, the only friendly face to Derek, who stood near the blind man looking uncomfortable and irritated. An expression the Coach had managed to perfect after fifteen years of teaching high schoolers. 

“Would anyone like a drink? Derek, please, introduce yourself,” his uncle chided while he poured the drinks.

Derek rolled his eyes internally. He wasn't six years old, he had manners. When he opened his mouth to greet the guests, one of the twins beat him too it. “He doesn't need to introduce himself. We can smell the mate bond all over him.” The twin sounded disgusted, which was more than a little ironic considering why they were all here tonight. 

“Mate bond? Peter, I wasn't aware the mated wolf would be invited tonight,” the blind man interjected, his tone was even and polite but there was a hardness to his words that indicated his displeasure. Stiles hadn't even arrived yet and it already looked like this night would be a disaster. 

“All is fair in love and war, Deucalion.”

“Not to sound crass, Peter, but none of us are gathered here tonight in the name of love, and I would certainly hope no one is of a mind towards war.”

“You are right, of course, however it would be remiss of me to deny Derek a last chase to vie for his mate's attention when this night could end a lifetime bond.”

“I'm not a threat. I am, however, a concerned party. Don't think for a moment that I'm above interfering should I suspect that you have dishonourable intentions towards Stiles,” Derek interrupted the cryptic word battle that Deucalion had started with his uncle, drawing their attention back to the matter at hand.

“Isn't that what Peter is here for?” The blind wolf asked Derek directly.

“My Alpha's concern is the Pack as a whole, which is only appropriate considering the responsibilities of his position. My concern is for Stiles as an individual.”

“Ah, a guardian angel or just trying to assuage your own guilt?” Deucalion jeered.

Derek's eyes flashed at the remark and his claws extended. Before he could make a move against the stronger older wolf, two sets of identical hands restrained him and he found himself being dragged away from the polite company and into a corridor just off of the main room. There, he faced flashing beta eyes and cruel smiles.

“Deucalion isn't the one you need to worry about,” the first twin began.

“And not because he's blind or older,” the second continued. 

“Those things have nothing to do with his strength, and we all know-”

“He's stronger than you.”

“Just like we are.” He flashed his teeth.

“Deucalion isn't a threat because he doesn't have any intention of mating an imature omega with abandonment issues.”

“He has too many... morals for that,” the twins shrugged, sharing a look of complete incomprehension, before turning back to their prey.

“Unlike us,” they said as one.

“We wanted to thank you, actually.”

“Yes,” the other brother agreed. “Thank you for tenderising him up for us. Now, he'll be so pathetically, desperately grateful that we want anything to do with him that it'll be easy, making him ours, breaking him in.”

“Really? Breaking him in? He's not a horse, boys.” The Coach's voice startled them all, and the twins stepped away from Derek allowing him to gain some distance, and composure. The Coach continued, “for starters he's neither fast enough or smart enough to be a horse. What he is, is a kid, barely, what... I'd say barely eight years your junior? A pup really. At the very least you should recognise him as an equal, not some plaything to brag over and parade like a trophy for the 'I'm the biggest, baddest Alpha of them all' contest.”

“I couldn't have said it better myself,” Scott's dad, Raphael added from where he stood in the door way to the dining room having joined them during the Coach's speech. “Especially since even joined together you are neither the biggest, baddest or brightest in the room.” He added snidely and took a deliberate sip of his cognac. 

“Well, if the pissing contest is over would you like to be seated? Our guest of honour has just arrived,” Peter called from the entrance hall. 

Childishly, Derek shoved his way past the twins on his way to the dining room. He smiled slyly when he saw Stiles standing there, smelling petrified but defiant, with Scott who was looking petrified and defiant. Best friends, against the world. Scott being here was the best thing that could happen, it would give Stiles some form of protection and courage. 

“Who the Hell are you?” Ennis surged forwards, his gaze thunderous as he took in Scott's smaller form stood so close to the Omega they all coveted.

“I thought all the... suitors had arrived?” Deucalion asked, his curiosity piqued as he cautiously withheld judgement.

“To be honest I hadn't expected this,” Peter murmured, almost to himself only the benefit of werewolf hearing was that everyone in the room heard him clearly. “However, it could work out for the best. Yes, this will be fine. Scott McCall, please come and join us at the banquet table. We're about to sit down to starters.”

Scott and Stiles shared a look before following their Alpha's command. Soon, Stiles was wedged between Scott and Raphael with the twins opposite him. Then, the feast was begun.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles sat through over ninety minutes of Peter's party. He'd been greeted at the door and hustled inside. The hair at the back of his neck had stood on end as his extended senses were bombarded with the conflicting emotions of the group. Lust for power, greed, desperation, pity, hate, anger, pin, jealousy, confusion and curiosity all jumbled and strong enough to give him a headache. Stiles barely tasted the beautifully prepared meals that were brought out by nervous beta wolves and oblivious humans. He was hyper aware of the twins who sat either side of him, penning him in like he was the meal and they couldn't wait until he was well and truly caught, with no relief from in front of him where Rafael McCall sat, his eyes burning their way through Stiles and making him ill at the mere suggestion of the thoughts running through the mind of his best friend's dad. Scott provided what comfort he could, his mere present enough to stop Stiles's hands from shaking as he took another sip of his oxtail soup, but Peter had strategically placed him furthest away from Stiles. The conversation would have been dire, if not for Peter's careful guidance of the topics and the Coach's continuous interruptions. Stiles wanted to be thankful for Finstock's presence, however he felt another level of tension in the room that swelled whenever the Coach spoke and Stiles just knew that it meant there was something else going on between them than the duel feelings of respect and resentment that coloured most dominant wolves' emotions on the subject of their Pack Alpha. 

Eventually the time ticked by and coffees were offered around. Every second since the meal ended had made Stiles tenser and tenser until he thought someone would snap his arm off just to stop the nervous tap-tap=tapping of his digits against the antique table. Finally Derek made a comment about kicking everyone out, followed quickly by arguing that Stiles and Scott were still in school when Peter tried to insist the night was young. Stiles wasn't exactly happy that Derek was basically calling him baby but it served the purpose of getting Peter to admit defeat and allow them to leave so there was an element of gratitude in his emotions.

Scott surged towards Stiles, making contact for the first time since they arrived, and manhandled him out of the door as if he was afraid Peter would change his mind any second and forbid them from leaving. At first Stiles didn't mind, until it became obvious that Scott wasn't using all of his faculties. His grip grew stronger and his pace faster; until he was running, dragging Stiles along behind him like a rag doll.

“Scott!”

“Scott, slow down!” 

“Scott you’re hurting me.”

Scott’s grasp loosened slightly and Stiles pulled himself free. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and he was breathing hard from the unexpected sprint away from the Hale House. “What was that about?”

“I needed to get you away; make you safe,” Scott said, panting, his eyes flashing alpha red with surprising aggressiveness. “You couldn’t sense what I was sensing.”

“Scott, you do realise I’m a werewolf, too, right? I know I can’t transform but I’m still able to scent emotions. I know exactly what you could sense in there.”

“Why aren’t you freaking the Hell out!”

Stiles shrugged. “I’m not territorial like you, like Alphas are. Besides, I’m used to it.”

“Used to what? Being treated like a piece of meat? Being surrounded by predators?”

“Dude, Omegas are the bottom of the food chain in werewolf society. Ninety per cent of the time humans get more respect. I’ve been mated to Derek since I was a kid, which kept everyone at a distance but they never had to hide their feelings about it. Harris is one of the worst, and Jackson Whittmore. A mixture of bitter jealously and twisted longing; not for me but for my situation. No one touches me with their hands, not when I was protected by Derek’s bond, but their emotions have been groping me since I was a kid.”

“There’s only one solution. Mate me.”

“Are you insane? That’s stupid, Scott.”

“No, it’s not. I need to protect you.”

“I understand that, but I don’t need you to martyr yourself to me. I can take care of myself.”

“No, you can’t Stiles.”

Stiles kicked a rock nearby. Maybe he couldn’t look after himself, but he had his dad and he kind of believed that Derek was on his side even if the man had essentially abandoned him for better or worse. What Scott was suggesting, however, was something that would never work. He needed to make his friend stop acting on pure instinct.

Stiles turned to Scott and stared him straight in the eyes, Omega golden to almost-Alpha orange. “Okay, fine. Then kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me. You want to mate me, protect me from all things ugly and savage then Alpha up and k-”

Scott's lips descended onto Stiles', shutting him up instantly. Teeth clacked and dry lips chaffed before Scott broke away with a groan of disgust, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grimacing. “Aw, man, gross!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Duh! That's what I was trying to tell you. Scott, you're my brother, my original Pack and nothing will ever change that. It also means that kissing me is like kissing your brother. You know, disgusting with a side order of mentally scarring.”

“Oh my god, I need mouth wash.”

“Come on, you big baby. Let's go back to the car and you can walk me to the door just like a real date.”

“Shut up, dude!” Scott mimed throwing up but when he looked up at Stiles he was smiling. Despite the awful night there was one good thing that had come out of it. As family, the boys were stronger than ever.

“Of course, we do have one more thing to worry about now,” Stiles remarked as he reversed out of his car park space and relaxed into the familiar and beloved sensation of driving his baby.

“Other than creepy old men vying to have you as their child bride?”

Stiles threw a glare at his friend. “Peter's definitely up to something. This whole thing was a distraction. I'm not sure who for or why, but there is no way that tonight was just about gaining a small measure of power by mating me off.”

“Are you sure? It felt like it was just about you to me.”

“Trust me, I’ve been around the Hales in one way or another my whole life and this whole thing is suspicious. The last time something felt off like this Derek lost half his family.” And I don't want him to lose the rest, Stiles added silently. His heart broke a little more. It seemed his first instinct was still to protect Derek above all else, and that hurt so much when every action Derek took spoke of a wildly opposing view.


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing Scott did after dropping Stiles off was head home. His mom was absent, probably at the hospital where she worked most nights, so he headed up to his room. He flopped down on his bed and reached for his phone to dial Allison. She picked up after seven rings, an abnormally long time for her, and when she spoke she sounded out of breath; excited and happy. “Scott! I've got goods new to tell you!”

Scott lay back on his bed, staring at the ink blue sky outside and he felt something settle inside him at the sound of Allison's voice. “Really? Sounds like your night went better than ours.”

“Oh God! I'm sorry. I take it the Alpha's dinner party went badly?”

“So bad you have no idea!” He snorted.

“So tell me,” she invited.

“There were eight dominant werewolves there, including Peter and my dad. I could feel their emotions... it made my skin itch.”

“They were all awful?”

“Beyond disgusting. One was even older than my dad, and there were these two creepy twins and, for some reason, Coach. I'm not sure what he was doing there, he certainly didn't seem interested in Stiles. In fact, Stiles has a theory that there is some weird tension between Coach and the Alpha.”

“Is Stiles okay?”

“I don't think so. I mean, he left more concerned about Peter than his future mate.”

“Good. I'm glad he's come out of this okay. I was worried, seeing the state he was in when you left earlier. I mean, we're not close but he's a good person and I know you love him. That makes him a friend in my opinion.”

“You are his friend, Allison.”

“What are we going to do?” She sighed, sounding as hopeless as he felt.

“I tried my best... I, well, I sort of did something stupid.”

“What?”

“Don't worry, not Alpha-threatening stupid, just me stupid. I freaked out once we left and insisted that Stiles become my mate so I could protect him from all those other dominant wolves. It was so idiotic. He shouted at me and told me to kiss him if I meant it and then I did and yuck, let's just saying I am never doing that again.”

Silence greeted him. He knew Allison was still there because he could hear the little catch in her breath as she exhaled sharply. “Allison? Allison, are you trying not to laugh at me?”

“N-no, Scott. I'm not laughing.” She sounded off, cold and distant in a way he didn't even know she could be. Scott sat up straight in bed, focusing his supernatural hearing on the sound of his girlfriend's heartbeat, the inflections in her tone and the emotions that lay between her words. 

“What's wrong?” 

“What's wrong?” Allison choked out. “Scott, you kissed Stiles tonight. You asked him to be your mate. Then you tell me like it's some amusing anecdote from Lacrosse practise.” 

“I'm sorry. It was just instinct. Just something stupid that I did when I wasn't thinking. It didn't mean anything, Allison.”

“Didn't mean anything like the Bite doesn't mean anything? Scott, who are you trying to fool. What would you have done if Stiles had said yes?”

“I...”

“You would have honoured the bond. I know you, you could never turn your back on a promise like that. You are so innately good and loyal... I love that about you, but I can't forgive you this.”

She was crying on the other end of the phone, sat alone in the darkness of her bedroom. Scott could hear every single tear as it fell from her lashes and trailed down her cheeks. Each one was like a punch to the gut, and every catch in her voice was a scream telling him that he should have been better for her, he should have remembered how much he loved her when he was promising himself to another. “Allison, please-”

“No. Scott, just no. It tore me up inside when you accepted the Bite from Peter. You knew my family were hunters and that it would put me in a terrible position but you didn't even have the decency to talk to me before making the decision... I think maybe I could have lived with that, being split in two as long as I still got to love you with my whole heart,” her voice broke on a sob that echoed through Scott's entire body. “And I did love you with my whole heart, but I don't think you know what that means and I can't be with someone who doesn't understand that. I'm sorry.”

“Allison, wait I-” The painfully lonely sound of the dial tone greeted him.

~ ~

Allison let it out. She collapsed onto her soft bedspread, seeking comfort from her pillows. She didn't hear the door creek open, but she did feel the bed shift as someone joined her. A gentle familiar hand reached out to smooth back her hair from where it clung to her tear soaked cheeks, and a soft voice asked “Allison, honey, what's wrong?”

“I think I just broke up with my boyfriend,” Allison sobbed out, then let out a semi hysterical laugh. “God, that sounds so pathetic.”

“Oh, sweetheart! Don't let anyone tell you that crying is a sign of weakness. It's just a way to release intense emotions. You'll be okay, Argent women are made of sterner stuff.”

“Thanks. I'm really glad you're back, Kate.”

Allison reached over to pull her aunt into a hug, feeling calmer already. Kate soothed her young niece by stroking her back as she gazed off into the distance, other thoughts invading her mind. “So am I. So am I.”


	20. Chapter 20

Peter was sitting, alone in his office with his melancholic thoughts and only the satisfying shroud of dusk and a bottle of expensive cognac to keep him company. He was reflecting on his own successes, should have been elated, however his mind was forever trapped in an endless loop of burning relatives and the agonized screams of the people he loved most in the world. If he ever discovered the identity of the person responsible for murdering his family he wouldn’t know whether to torture them until they begged for death or thank them and offer the Bite. They destroyed everything he loved, but in doing so allowed him easy access to the most addictive and sublime power he had ever known. The life he had was built on the bones of his kin, and nothing was going to stop him from keeping it. Not his niece, the true heir to the Alpha inheritance, not his nephew, who couldn’t see past his own selfish desires and childish beliefs to the truth, and certainly not some jumped up little upstart of a True Alpha who, by all rights, owed him his loyalty and power. 

The brandy tumbler shattered and Peter stared down at his shredded hand, watching as the wound struggled to heal around shards of broken glass. The alcohol stung, and he thought it ironic that he could even feel the pain from the liquid as it mingled with his blood when his metabolism would not allow him the pleasure of drunkenness. Ironic and cruel.

“That looks like it hurts,” a voice as smooth as the drink he had just been consuming spoke from behind him. He wasn’t startled, as such, but he certainly hadn’t been aware of someone sneaking into his office. Success had dulled his skills, made him soft. He needed to be more vigilant, if he had been then perhaps he wouldn’t have had to have Laura killed. Such a waste of life and power.

“Kate,” he greeted his old acquaintance with a tight smile, “I didn’t think you’d dare to darken our doorstep, not with my nephew so oblivious to your true identity.”

“Yes, well I wanted to see what the hold-up was. You are taking you sweet time fulfilling our agreement. In fact, you’ve managed to pretty much bungle the job up completely. The idea was to get the Stilinski kid mated off, not convince Derek he needs to move back home,” she reminded him, glaring from where she lent against the door frame across the width of the room. She knew him well enough to never want to be close to him, and Peter respected that intelligence even if he knew one day it would inevitably be turned against him.

“Deals changed. I need you to kill someone for me.”

“Another one? Seriously, how many family members do you have left.”

Peter barely managed to hide his wince from her. Sometimes it was as if Kate had claws too, and she always knew where to scratch to get the worst reaction. “This isn’t family; this is a threat. He’s a True Alpha that I made the mistake of taking into the Pack. He’s young, hasn’t quite come into his claws yet. It’s best he is dealt with now, before he becomes a problem.”

“First Greenburg, then Laura, and now this kid? That’s a lot of bodies considering all I want is one incey-wincey little favour,” she cooed, and Peter snorted at her gross understatement. 

“You want me to break a mate bond; the most powerful of binding magics? There is no one that walks the Earth who understands how a mate bond is formed, let alone how to wilfully destroy one. There are theories, speculation really, one of which is that if one of the mated pair gets pregnant with another werewolf’s child then the bond between foetus and omega will override any other bond, but that is all it is; a theory. Breaking the bond between Derek and Stiles is tricky, and it involves uncontrollable variables. Getting rid of one of those variables would make it go much smoother, solving the other issue I have. Really getting rid of Scott would be of benefit to both you and I.”

Kate froze. “Wait a minute; did you say Scott? As in McCall?”

“You’ve been in tow less than twenty four hours and you already know all the boys names. Tut tut Kate, you’re a taken women,” Peter drawled, confident now that he has seen the way Kate reacted to the idea of taking out his little problem.

“Scott McCall just so happens to be the boy who broke my niece’s heart. I’m in.”

Peter grinned, this worked extremely well in his favour. Kate was a completely unstable psychopath and killed for the pleasure rather than the money Peter had supplied her with. Her family was renowned for keeping the peace at the expense of the lives of werewolves, but at least they had a code to follow. Kate was only out for herself, or so Peter had though. This newly revealed attachment to her niece was something he would do well to remember. For now it served that her emotions were tied up in this. There was no way a determined Kate would fail to gut the boy. Scott was as good as dead already. “Then, very soon, we will both have what we want.” Peter reached for a couple of fresh glasses, pouring a celebratory drink and handing one to his ally.

“Cheers to that!” Kate said, clinking a glass against Peter’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have all of your to thank for this story! It's so fun writing this, and there is still so much more to go! Thanks for keeping me going, I couldn't do it with out you!
> 
> Also, embarrassing, but this is my tumblr; http://sarcastic-fi.tumblr.com/
> 
> I might start talking about stories and updates on tumblr. Embarrassing because I know people who will judge my writing skills (or lack there of!) if they follow links but I've wanted to link my writing and my tumblr forever so... anyway.
> 
> THANKS GUYS! Stay with for more fun filled angst ridden adventures :)


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as Stiles arrived at school he knew something major had happened, something majorly bad for him at any rate. It was in the predatory gaze of the students, in the ‘accidental’ brushes of their own body’s against his in the corridor, and finally the scornful whispers they conveniently ‘forgot’ that he could hear with crystal precision. 

“What’s wrong?” A grumpy Scott asked as he escorted him into class. His break-up with Allison had had an unpleasant effect on Scott, he was surly and aggressive, a mixture that Stiles didn’t appreciate.

“I, uh, I don’t think I want to be here today.”

Scott rolled his eyes and pushed him less than gently into his seat. “It’s school, Stiles. No one wants to be here ever.”

Stiles stumbled on the table leg and bruised his shin, using the soft palm of his hand on the sharp table edge to catch his fall. “No, Scott, I’m serious. I need to get out of here, now!”

“What about what I need Stiles?” Scott whined. “Allison’s dumped me! I need my best friend.”

Stiles immediately felt a tug of guilt inside. Scott had been a more than amazing friend to him lately, he really should return the favour, after all he knew how it felt to be rejected by the one person you thought was the one. He couldn’t exactly blame Scott for being upset and angry at the situation. Besides, it was possible that Stiles was over-reacting, that recent events had made him more skittish than the circumstances called for. Being a long Omega in a pack of dominant Betas had really shaken him, revealed the vulnerabilities he had shielded with layers of sarcasm and clownery. He turned around in his seat and settled in for class.

Other students filtered in slowly. Lydia flounced past them without a glance in his direction but Jackson ambled on behind her with a slow smirk that said he had heard all the rumours and he believed Stiles deserved every kind of hell that would be visited upon him today. Stiles slunk down reflexively in his seat, propping up his book to hide behind and blocking out all of the noises and scents that were threatening to overwhelm him. His attempts to relieve his own anxiety forced him to block out everything, causing him to jump in surprise when the twin betas from Peter’s dinner party sat either side of him. Stiles looked around in panic to see where Scott was, but his best friend has staked out the seat behind where Allison regularly sat. Looks like Scott’s protective urges have abandoned him. Probably a good thing in the long run, just inconvenient timing for Stiles.

Class began and Stiles tried his best to escape notice, aware the entire time of the presence of the twins like storm clouds threatening to drown him. He wanted to leave; to escape, but he was too afraid they would follow him and he’d be alone. He was partially aware that he was overreacting. The twins hadn’t made a move to touch to him, hadn’t said a word to him: it was just the sensation of imminent danger, a purely Omega instinct. The knowledge that in the game of life he was their prey.

At the end of class Scott disappeared, probably in pursuit of Lydia to interrogate her on Allison’s ‘no show’ at school. Stiles wanted to dash for the door but the students had bottle necked in their rush to get out of class, so he figured hanging back would be the safer option. He could at least avoid getting involved in the crush.

“Stiles?” One of the twins stopped next to his desk. Stiles eyed the teacher, who looked away when she saw him, and sighed. He guessed he was on his own. Luckily the other twin seemed to have no interest in talking to him, standing several feet away and glaring at Jackson. Stiles understood the impulse. “Look, I know you don’t want to talk to me but I wanted to let you know that you’re safe with us. We came here because we don’t have a pack and Peter invited us onto pack lands. We figured we’d be safe here. I’m actually interested in someone else, and I think he likes me too, so you don’t need to fear me.”

“What about your brother?” Stiles asked suspiciously. 

“He’s… not, um… you’re not his type.”

“He doesn’t like boys?”

“He likes Lydia.”

Stiles snorted. “Good luck there!” 

“Yeah, well when he gets an idea in his head he can be really stubborn,” he said with equal amounts of acceptance and exasperation that only a sibling could feel.

“I take it you don’t speak for the rest of the dinner guests last night?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Well, Deucalion had too many morals to hook up with a sixteen year old kid who doesn’t have any choice in the matter. Ennis is in love with someone else, another dominant beta, so I doubt he’ll be around to bother you. As for the others, well you’d be a better judge but the impression I got from the Coach was that he was in mourning for his previous Omega. It’s McCall and Hale you need to be wary of.”

“Ew, Peter?”

“No, you idiot. Derek, your mate.”

Stiles was stunned. He hadn't thought it was possible for words to feel so much like bullets riping through his body. “Wow, when you’re wrong you are really wrong. If Derek was into me, do you think we’d be going through this?”

“Trust me. Aiden and I kind of riled him up a bit the other night and I can tell you one hundred per cent that Derek Hale is completely in love with you. I don’t know what his issue is, but it’s his head; not his heart.”

Stiles shook his head. “Uh, thanks, I think but I'm not sure that's any better than him feeling indifferent to me. In fact, it might be worse.”

“Yeah,” Ethan nodded. “I can see that. I'm sorry.”

Stiles nodded, choked up. He wanted Ethan and Aiden gone for a different reason now; one that had nothing to do with being an Omega and everything to do with the dampness that was invading his eyes. Ethan nodded to his brother and they both left. Stiles sat there, alone, in the class room for a long time, not sure if he was processing or hiding but either way he couldn't bring himself to join the rest of humanity. Such as it was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few warnings but wanted to make sure people knew about them who haven't checked the tags in a while;
> 
> For this chapter; mentions of past attempted rape of a minor character & accusations of murder (see end for more details)

Stiles stayed in the empty class room until after the next period had begun. He walked through empty hallways hoping no staff members would catch up and made his way to the boys’ locker room where he would be able to hide until recess. The room was eerily silent, reminding Stiles of the Halloween nights that he and Scott would sneak in to prank the Coach for his birthday. He preferred it this way, rather than filled with sweaty hormonal boys to busy proving their dominance with aggression to realise that there were more important things in life. He slunk around the corner and found Scott. His friend was sat hunched down against the shower wall, dripping wet and fully dressed although the shower had long since turned itself off. Stiles hurried over and knelt down next to Scott.

“What are you doing here, Scott?”

“Will it always feel this bad?” Scott groaned, barely understandable.

“What?”

“Allison. Will it always feel like... this?”

Stiles sighed and wrapped an arm around Scott, who was shaking with emotion. Scott leant in closer, seeking out Stiles warmth and scent. “How would I know? I’ve never dated anyone, let alone broke up.”

“What about Derek? You loved him and you lost him.”

“I guess, but I don’t know if it’s the same. I mean, you fell in love with Allison as a human but you’re experiencing the break up as a new werewolf. I don’t know if I fell in love with Derek as such, more like I always belonged with him. Falling in love and being mates aren’t mutually exclusive, especially for turned weres, but yeah, they usually go together. Sorry, man, if this feels anything like the way I feel about Derek then you are really screwed,” Stiles laughed at himself self-depreciatingly.

“Feel? You still love him?”

“You can fall out of love with someone, but you can never stop being their mate. Not unless Peter’s crazy theories are right.”

“I’m really sorry about my dad,” Scott said, speaking into Stiles shoulder.

“What? Scott, don’t apologise for him. I know he’s your dad, but his creepy paedophilic desire to use me to have kids with that he can brainwash into loving him is not your fault. If anything he should be apologising to you!”

“Do you think Peter will make you Mate him?”

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure why Peter is so insistent on me being mated. I know he has this whole argument that it’ll bring him power, and we’re all aware of how much that means to him, but it doesn’t really make any coherent sense. Having a fertile unmated Omega in your pack brings you equal risk and power. Without a mate I’m technically the weakest member of the pack, unable to transform to defend myself, but I also have the ability to breed pure-blood werewolves that are guaranteed to be able to transform, well, as long as they don’t end up like me. It’s a great bargaining chip, as long as I remain unmated. Once I’m mated off I cease to be of any use but as a baby making machine and most of the ‘power’ from that relationship goes to my Mate, not Peter.”

“You think he has another motive?”

“It’s Peter. I’m sure he has several.”

“I’m never going to forgive Derek for hurting you like this,” Scott vowed.

“Maybe,” Stiles shrugged, “but you will forgive Allison. Eventually.”

A whistle blew, making them both jump up from the ground and look around. They found Coach Finstock standing to their right, staring at them with an expression that somehow managed to say both 'I can't understand how you're even still alive you are that stupid' and 'I approve of your choice of where to skip class' all the whole making it obvious he was unhappy to see them. Reading Coach's facial expressions was a science all of its own.

“Is it the fact that you miss class that makes you stupid, or are you just stupid for missing class?”

Scott and Stiles exchanged twin looks of amusement. Any other teacher and they would be genuinely concerned about the consequences for skipping class but Coach was an oddball and couldn't be predicted. There was a chance they could be punished, but it was far more probable that Coach would just send them on their way with some cryptic advise. “Hey,” Finstock snapped his fingers to get their attention. “Looking at me! Now, what on Gods Green and Viril Earth possessed you two to skip class and hide in the locker room of all places?”

“There are no cameras in here,” Stiles admitted shamelessly.

The Coach looked stunned, then impressed. “Good call, Stilinski.” He turned as if to walk away but Stiles couldn't let this opportunity go.

“Coach? Why did you come to the dinner at the Alpha's house?” Finstock froze mid-step before reluctantly coming closer to Stiles and Scott, looking more defeated and ordinary than ever before. Stiles was immediately worried; this could only mean bad things.

“It was the Alpha: no one refuses an invitation from the Alpha.”

“That's not an answer,” Scott said levelly.

“Fine, just remember I gave you a chance to let it go. I came because Peter Hale is a monster, and monsters require close observation and careful handling. I'm a Beta, you both know that, and I'm a member of the Hale pack by Talia Hale's bite. She saved my life, even if it was too late for my testicle. Exposure is no joke, kids. Back in those days I was proud to be a Pack member, but even before the fire things were rough. Peter had no chance of becoming Alpha, not with Talia around and then their was his older brother Frederick, and of course the heir-apparent; Laura Hale. The fire conveniently took care of the first two, and then Laura died not long ago, as you are well aware of. Now the only person Peter has to worry about, power wise, is Derek. Let's just say this wouldn't be the first time Peter's... interfered in the bond between Alpha and Omega for his own benefit.”

“What? How would splitting up me and Derek help him?”

“Derek would be so much stronger with a Mate. It's like instant Pack bond that only strengths you, not the Alpha of the Pack. If Derek chooses someone he doesn't have a Mate bond with then he remains of equal power to a regular Beta, no matter what is in his blood. That is unless Peter dies and then Derek will have access to the Alpha inheritance. If he chooses to accept that.”

“Are you trying to say that Peter is the reason Greenberg...”

“Died? Peter was young, he thought he could convince Greenberg to agree to become his Mate instead of mine. When he saw how powerful the bond was he tried to break it. He didn't mean for it to happen this way.”

“He raped your Mate?”

“He tried to.”

“If that's true then why didn't anyone do anything about it?”

“It was a few weeks before the fire. Afterwards those who knew about it were either dead or too busy dealing with the demise of over half the Pack. I don't blame them.”

“You blame yourself.”

“Perceptive little shit, aren't you?” Coach said, pointing a finger at Stiles.

“Coach, it wasn't your fault,” Scott interjected.

A small smile twisted Finstock's face briefly before his usual mask slipped over it. “You, McCall.... you need to watch your back as well. I sincerely doubt that Alpha Hale knew he was creating a True Alpha when he bit you, and now that he knows what you are I'm sure he's already planning a way to get rid of you.”

“Get rid of me, like... permanently?”

Coach's eyes bulged as he drew a line across his neck with his pointer finger, letting his head drop down dramatically once he was done to imitate death. Scott gulped with fear and looked at Stiles for support. Stiles squeezed his friend's shoulder, offering no words of comfort. In that moment he had none.

“Now, get out of here before I have to pretend to be a real teacher and give you detention. Normally I would do it just for laughs but Glee is on tonight and Sue Sylvester has become my inspiration, so there is no way that two delinquents like yourselves are going to force me to miss an episode. Now, go.” Coach gave the whistle a short, sharp blow and Scott and Stiles scrambled to get up off of the cold damp floor and headed for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify; Implied attempted rape of Greenberg by Peter. It is also implied that Peter was unsuccessful and that this resulted in Greenberg's death. This will most likely never be clarified any further as it is a third party (Coach Finstock) mentioning the incident and I'd call him 'unreliable' as he is emotionally compromised on this subject and also because he did not witness the incident. Its deliberately ambiguous.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There were some lovely reviews last chapter and I want to thank you all! Seriously, you guys are amazing and I'm really glad you are on this journey with me! 
> 
> Three points I wanted to quickly address;
> 
> 1 - @ Zombie-Eyelash; slow build applies to the whole story but also from this point onwards. I thought it was getting bit long so I added the tag because I didn't want to mislead any new readers and also because I didn't want any 'older' readers thinking that I had gotten away from the main focus of this story. So yes, there will be lots of time for Derek to earn his forgiveness! I have lots left to write and so many ideas! Thank you so much for commenting!
> 
> 2 - @ fast'n'fury; I know it can be frustrating when something is tagged Sterek but all you see is Kate/Derek and other pairings, but i have tagged this as a slow build and the Kate/Derek tag has been on here for a while as well. Maybe it's bad timing considering the state of the fandom to have Kate/Derek in this story, however this is something I have been planning and writing for over a year and I cannot just suddenly exclude an important plot element. If you don't want to read this anymore then don't, I understand and it doesn't bother me because not every fanfiction meets the readers expectations. What I will say is that there is a Kate/Derek scene in this chapter (not a love scene) and there may be another. This is slow build Sterek and by that I mean I have another 20,000 words at least planned for this story and it's sequel.
> 
> 3 - @ Loco:}hippy; thanks for commenting! I really appreciate it. in regards to not wanting to see a Kate/Derek love scene then, if you were referring to either sex or a 'I love you so much my sweet lover' type of thing then let me assure you neither will happen. This is a slow build and I think than I will be done in maybe 10,000 words for this 'part' but the next 'part' will have more Sterek in and will probably be at least 20,000 words - with no Kate. Hope you aren't annoyed at the slow pace!
> 
> Anyway - thanks everyone! Enjoy the ride. It's emotional and bumpy but I plan on making it a good one in the end :)

Derek was coming home from another dead end on Laura's case when his phone rang. He was tired, pissed off, and overwhelmingly sad. There was one voice he wanted to hear but he sincerely doubted that was the person who was ringing. Still, he looked down at his phone and sighed. Guess he was right after all. “Kate? Is everything okay?”

A husky laugh greeted him, familiar but slightly off like it was forced. “Is that any way to greet the love of your life? Why would anything be wrong, Derek?”

“You seemed... discontent after our last talk.”

“Well, you have to admit it was out of the blue. You asked me to move my entire life for you.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Get out of the car, Derek.”

“Wh-” Derek twisted around in his seat, finding that Kate had been a foot away from him the entire conversation. His heart leapt at the sight of her, but not with love or joy. The emotions that squeezed his heart were more akin to guilt, panic and the upsetting realisation that he didn't want her in Beacon Hills. He guessed he didn't have the luxury of worrying about that now, not when he was the one to ask her to come. He had believed this was the answer to all of his problems and maybe in New York it would have been, now it just felt like making the second biggest mistake of his life. 

Derek got out of the car and made his way to his girlfriend, stopping shy of making physical contact. Her smile dimmed slightly but her confidence never wavered. “Aren't you going to give me a kiss hello? I know you missed me, handsome.” Kate pulled him forwards into a kiss that left Derek feeling cold. When she stepped back there was an odd look upon her face and he knew she had noticed something was different. Truthfully Derek didn't have the energy to explain how things had changed for him right now. Instead he gave her the cliff notes on his activities of the day and she cooed in sympathy as they made their way into the Hale House.

“Poor baby. Are you sure you shouldn't leave it to the cops? This must be so hard on you,” she said, rubbing his arms. He winced and started making some coffee in an attempt to avoid her.

“They tried their best but as a werewolf I have senses that get us closer to answers. Or at least, they are supposed to.”

“Maybe you're just too close to this. Isn't your uncle like the Alpha of the Pack/ Why don't you leave the investigation to him?”

Derek snorted. “For that exact reason. Peter's too busy being Alpha to put the required hours into this. I'm not alone though, I have a handful of Betas helping me. Serena caught a sent at the beginning, said it reminded her of me... but I was in New York at the time... it's possible that an enemy snuck into the House and stole something of mine to mask their scent... It's made it a lot harder to get any leads.” He was mostly talking out loud to himself, barely even acknowledging Kate's presence. If he had been paying attention and using all of his werewolf senses then he would have noticed how Kate tensed at the mention of a Beta catching his scent. Even if he had, Derek didn't have it in him to believe that he was dating a killer. His own soul was too pure for that. 

“I'm sorry I never got to meet your sister. I'm sure I would have loved her,” Kate said, changing the subject.

“Uh, yeah,” Derek replied non-committally, handing her a coffee. The first thought that had sprung in his mind when Kate had said that had been that Laura would have hated Kate with a passion. It was one of the reasons he had never suggested introducing them, obviously he would have asked Laura to come to New York; he wasn't that much of an asshole that he would have subjected Stiles to that! He could just imagine Laura's reaction to Kate, the gritting of her teeth every time Kate laughed, the tapping of her claws against the table every time Kate touched Derek... Laura had known that Derek wasn't a 'touchy-feely' person, he showed his affection in quiet devotion and had never been demonstrative even when he was a kid. 

“So, tell me more about your uncle so I can make a good impression on the one person who matters the most to you,” Kate invited with a bright smile. Derek ignored his unease and started sharing memories of Peter in better days, keeping his hands and eyes busy so he never had to look at her and remember the sinking feeling he had when she had arrived earlier. Denial was becoming more than just a coping strategy.

~ ~ .  
~ ~ .

Stiles arrived home after ten, having driven to the Hale house in a misguided reaction to Ethan's perceptions of Derek Hale and emotion. What he'd seen when he got there had been more than just a punch in the face. It was like all the pain he had ever felt from Mate Separation Syndrome had visited upon him in one fell swoop. Breath had left him, his limbs had paralysed, gut wrenched and heart bleeding, and his throat had closed over catching the bereaved howl in his body before it escaped and alerted the happy couple to his presence. Stiles had never felt more primal or broken. In that moment all he wanted was to be able to shift like a Beta, to run and claw and rip the blonde bombshell's face right off, not only because her lips were on his Mate's, but he wanted to cause Derek as much pain as he was feeling and that was the only way he could think of doing so. Luckily for them Stiles remained a weak little Omega, only capable of turning around and leaving with the proverbial tail between his legs.

He hadn't gone home straight away, instead had found an empty clearing in the forest and curled up on himself, keeping his sobs quiet enough that their only escape was in the shaking of his whole body. He keened, he whined, he bled tears of anguish until he was hollow; until he didn't remember the feeling of being in love.

“Stiles? Stiles? What's wrong, please God, please tell me you're not hurt! Stiles, talk to me!” His dad was there, shaking his shoulders gently, checking his pupils and touching his cheeks. He could feel the wetness left by Stiles' tears and dragged his son into his embrace with the desperation of a father who knew he couldn't protect his son from the pain he was going through.

“What happened?” The Sheriff asked. He had gotten Stiles inside by this point, had his son sat in his favourite chair with a cup of hot cocoa and a blanket knitted by Claudia's mother wrapped around him. He was too afraid to leave Stiles' side, the whole incident reminding him so much of how useless he had been after Stiles' first few heats when he had watched his son realise that Derek wasn't going to be there for him. Laura had been a God send in those days. He missed that girl so damn much.

“I've made my decision. Tell Peter to arrange the Mating, I'll be with whoever he chooses.”

The sick twisting in the Sheriff's gut worsened ten-fold at Stiles's words, delivered without emotion. “Son, that's not something you need to be worrying about right now. No one is expecting you to make your mind up before you are eighteen.”

“It isn't a choice, dad. It's my only option. I don't want to be Mated to D-” Stiles breath caught on what sounded like a sob. He took a moment and composed himself before continuing, “to Him any more. Please dad, just make the call.”

The Sheriff knelt down in front of his son, wishing there was more he could do. “in the morning. If you still want me to, I'll call Peter Hale in the morning.”

Stiles stared on impassively, reaching out to brush a tear that the Sheriff hadn't even realised was falling down his face. He grabbed his son's hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. He wanted to say he was sorry, or threaten to shoot Derek Hale, but right now all he could so was sit with Stiles and hope that somehow his son found the strength to recover.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all I can say is; Daddy Sheriff to the rescue!

Stiles had been moved to his bed shortly after their conversation and the Sheriff had spent the whole night sat in a chair near his son's bed watching over him, protecting him in one of the few ways he could. There were a few moments when harmful thoughts risked waking Stiles from his slumber but the Sheriff was there to soothe his son and calm him down enough that he never woke. Only once the sun started to fill the room with its dawning light did the Sheriff let Stiles naturally wake up, greeting him with a smile.

“Hey, how are you feeling kiddo?”

“You stayed here all night?”

“In the non-creepy overprotective parent way, yes.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks.”

“Any time,” he murmured, and leaned down to kiss Stiles; forehead. 

“Are you going to call the Alpha this morning?” Stiles asked, nervousness bleeding into his voice.

“Do you still want me to?”

“It's the only option, dad.”

“Stiles, I'm not letting whatever happened yesterday dictate the rest of your life. Talk to me.”

“I know you told me that he'd met someone but... I saw them, together. She's come to Beacon Hills to be with him. Dad, I don't think I can watch them ride off happily into the sunset without doing something... and this is all I can do. Once the Mate bond is broken Derek can leave again, or I can, and I never have to see his stupid, smug perfect face again.”

“I'm not about to let you ruin your whole future because of Derek Hale. You are my underage teenage son and a vulnerable Omega and I'm not going to give you permission to enter into an arrangement with any dominant wolves. So you're just going to have to wait until you are eighteen. I'm going to enjoy telling Peter Hale exactly what he can do with his suggestions and where he can shove them and If it means leaving Beacon Hills and finding another Pack then I'm fine with that. The pills worked before, we don't need anything from the Hales, especially when it's costing you so much.”

“But dad, your job... mom... everything we have is here.”

“Son, you are everything I have. Your mother would kill me if I let holding on to her memory become more important than taking care of you. Besides, a house is just a house and I will never forget anything about your mom. Now, stay at the house and try to be a kid for once. I'm going to have a long overdue conversation with Peter Hale.” The Sheriff cast one last look at his son, who looked apprehensive and uncertain even as he lay there smothered by blankets in his childhood bed, and left the room to do what had to be done.

~  
~

“Alpha Hale,” The Sheriff greeted respectfully. As a human he didn't have to bow or scrape before an Alpha but there was no point in antagonising the werewolf. 

Peter Hale looked surprised to see the other man on his doorstep, but his polite façade never faded. “Sheriff Stilisnki, please call me Peter. We are, after all, practically family.”

The Sheriff gazed evenly at the Alpha with scepticism. “Really? Because what from what I’m hearing we are the furthest thing from being family.”

“Ah,” Peter paused delicately. “I see this conversation is long overdue. Please, come inside, Sheriff.”

The Sheriff stepped inside the luxurious Hale manor house. He'd been there before, most recently for Laura Hale's wake, but more memorable was the night that Claudia had dragged him down here insisting that they meet the parents of the boy who claimed their only son for a mate, even though Stiles had barely been out of nappies. Claudia had been so impassioned; her emotions extreme enough to cause her eyes to glow a beautiful burnt gold colour. Back then the house had been smaller, Peter's ego had extended the original layout creating what was now a large manor house, but to the Sheriff its largeness echoed with grief, especially in contrast to the homey feel of the Hale House as it once had been; brimming full of family and love and the loudness that accompanied those wondrous things. It hurt to see their legacy turned into this monument in the same way that it hurt to realise the only solid thing he had left of Claudia was her headstone and Stiles. 

“I'm aware that you were made certain... promises, by my sister.”

“I'm not here to talk about the dead, no disrespect intended. I'm here because my son is sixteen years old and vulnerable, but from what I’ve seen so far those facts don't matter to you. They matter to me.”

“I'm to assume from this that you disapprove of the idea of an arranged mating?”

“Disapprove... I forbid it!” The Sheriff snapped back at the impassive Alpha. He;d been trying to hold on to his calm since Stiles' first heat. He had felt woefully under-prepared and unequal to the challenge of educating on omega werewolf on his reproductive cycle. It still felt like failing Stiles, that he had to go through the pain of Heats three or four times a year. Nothing he could do to protect Stiles or help him. The worst feeling for any father, let alone one who had taken on the responsibility of being Sheriff to an entire town.

“It's not up to you.”

The Sheriff was so glad that Peter had brought that up. Peter seemed to be under the illusion that he was playing this game on werewolf territory, when in fact the Sheriff wasn't playing any game. “Actually, I think you'll find it is. He's a minor, and I refuse to allow you to bully him into agreeing to enter a relationship just so your nephew can screw around without that small amount of guilt he's started to feel niggling away at him.”

“According to werewolf culture Stiles became an adult a year after his Heats started, the moment his body was capable of carrying another life to term.”

“True, but that only holds for werewolves raised submerged in werewolf Packs. Stiles has always been on the edge of the Pack, and he's been raised by a human father which means if I say he's a minor, there isn't a court in the world that will argue with me. Werewolf culture is given the utmost respect by the human authorities, but just because it's a cultural norm does not make it a law.”

Peter was getting angry now, his lips pursed and his eyes flashing red. “I see. Well, this complicates matters. I understand that you won't be swayed. I've seen how far a parent will go when controlled by the instinct to protect a cub. We both know that Stiles won't be able to stay in the Hale pack with the way things are. You're prepared to deal with the consequences of your decision?”

“Hell yes.”

“I'll give you one complete moon cycle to put your affairs in order, and if you aren't gone by then I'll consider this conversation null and void and take the Omega myself. Understand?”

The Sheriff stood his ground. “We won't be here.”

“Stiles isn't here to testify that he's in agreement.”

“I'm his father, I can agree for the both of us. Besides, he's been through a lot. He needs to rest so I left him at home. Now, if you'll excuse me, Alpha Hale, I have to get to work so I can hand in my resignation.”

“Of course. Goodbye Sheriff. I trust you can see yourself out?”

“I can,” The Sheriff agreed and strode confidently out of the Hale House for what was hopefully the last time. He just hoped to Hell that he had made the right choice for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, seriously! I love you guys. I've had such a positive response and so much feedback. I'm just so happy you are all invested in this story, because I know I am! We're nearing the end of this first part (give me like... 7000 words) and then the journey begins all over again so be patient because THIS IS NOT OVER!  
> lots of love x


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I just wanted to say thanks for all your lovely comments, they truly mean the world to me! I really appreciate your input as well. I have had some people comment on where they want the story to go and what they want to see and I know you all understand that this is my fanfiction and it's going in a direction I set out on all long time ago, I really love hearing your ideas and they do have an impact on the story. 
> 
> Secondly I just wanted to make a note on some of the more 'negative' responses I've had. Quite a few of you have criticized me for having 'short' up dates. I'm sure it must be frustrating to see a 30,000 word fanfiction and get only 1000 word updates but if you look back at my previous chapters they are all between 800 - 1800 words long. It has always been that way and it always will be with this fanfiction. Also, people have been complaining that I am taking 'too long' (which links to the 'too short chapter' thing). I believe that someone said something like how my chapter updates were much too short considering I took an entire week to update. Which was pretty unfair to be honest. I take as long as I need to to get a chapter written, write what I have and then wait to see people's reactions to see if I need some more explanation or maybe my muse vanishes. I have a real life outside of fanfiction which involves a full time job, family, gym, charity work, friends, dating, watching tv, reading books and fanfiction and doing an on line course. I update when I can and with what I can. No amount of complaining will change that, it will, however, hurt my feelings.
> 
> Sorry about the major rant! Hope you guys like this update. Will try and pump out another chapter soon!

“Derek? Derek?” Kate whispered, quiet enough that it shouldn't disturb her boyfriend if he was truly still sleeping, but loud enough that an awake werewolf would hear her words and react. Nothing. His breathing was as even as it had been since he had fallen asleep, exhausted from the effort of holding himself stiff and away from her. She carefully slid out of the bed they had shared and gathered up her clothes; a simple outfit of figure hugging jeans, ankle boots and a green sweater. 

So far she was less than satisfied by Derek's reactions to her. He should have been happy to see her; relieved even. Instead she had the distinct impression that had she called from New York and offered to come home, he would have stalled and made excuses. His body language was stiff and unresponsive and he shied away from making eye contact whenever possible. All of his smiles were fake. It all added up to one fact; he did not want her here. What had changed in only few days? 

She started down the long ornate staircase to find Peter when she saw the main door open. Peter greeted a sandy haired man in his forties, wearing a Sheriff's uniform. She hid, straining to hear what they were saying. Something about being family... Peter didn't consider the man a threat, but from their what she could gather they didn't seem to be friends either. She followed the men as they retreated into the comfortable living room, although neither men made a move to sit or relax. After eavesdropping for a few moments longer she realised that this was the father of the boy who was Mate bonded to Derek. A boy who stood in her way. One who also happened to be best friends with Scott McCall, and a boy who, according to the end of the conversation, was alone at this moment and vulnerable. 

Kate formed a plan in a matter of seconds and slipped out the back entrance to avoid notice. She took Derek's Camero, wanting her arrival to make a statement. Kate arrived at the Sheriff’s house after asking a naïve townsperson where he lived. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her make up before going up to knock on the door. It took a few minutes longer than she would have liked but eventually a young Omega teenager opened the door to her. He was pale, with large whiskey coloured eyes, gangly limbs and a buzz cut that only seemed to emphasize his Omega vulnerability. He was nothing like what she had imagined, but once having laid eyes on him it all seemed to make perfect sense. Kate shook herself free of her thoughts and plastered a warm but fragile smile on her face, sticking out her hand to shake. 

“Hi, this is awkward, but, um… my name is Kate Lloyd. Do you know who I am?”

The boy flinched as her hand neared him and stared at it like it was a poisonous snake. Oh yes, her certainly knew who she was. Kate made sure that her eyes were wide and honest and that her hand never wavered, as if she had no reason to doubt he would eventually shake it because she was just that sincere and welcoming.

“You’re Derek’s girlfriend.”

“Yes. Look, this was always going to be awkward I just thought we should get it out of the way. Derek has asked me to move in with him, to live in Beacon Hills together so we can settle down and start a family. I know you’re a big reason he’s chosen Beacon Hills to settle in and I just wanted to introduce myself.”

“You know who I am?”

“Of course I do, I'm here to see you aren't I?”

“I mean to Derek.”

“His ‘Mate’, right?” She smiled at him condescendingly, “You’re young and you’ve never left home so I’m sure this is hard to understand, but Derek has seen a bit more of the world than you have. He understands the difference between a biological mate and someone you should be with because you want to; because you chose them.” 

Stiles stared at her for a few moments, struck dumb by the sound of the truth she guessed. Werewolves were so entrenched in their cultural history that they seemed to forget that things moved on, times changed and so did society.

“Does that normal work?”

“Excuse me?”

“The nice as pie routine. I mean, at first I was kind of taken in, only because I was shocked you'd have the gall to come here, but you have cold eyes and let’s face it; you’re pretty much a callous bitch.”

“Oh honey, I know it hurts now-” Kate stepped inside the house, uninvited. “But if you don’t back the fuck off now, I promise you I can make it hurt so much worse.” Stiles stumbled over a piece of furniture, backing away steadily from her as if she was a predator closing in for the kill. She smiled, liking the analogy.  
The Omega licked his lips in nervousness, drawing her attention to his prettiness. “Y- you can’t touch me!” 

“I can’t touch you? Oh no, Stiles, I can touch you: I can hurt you. The question is, why would I want to? I'm a respected adult human, just struggling to understand how a foreign way of life is preventing her from marrying the man of her dreams. You, you're a filthy Omega whore.”

The boy flinched, his pale skin reddening with anger or humiliation. Kate didn’t care which, she just wanted to squash this rabid child’s hopes and dreams and make sure that he never approached Derek, never got in her way. Peter had his plans, but she had her own and no one was going to get in her way. She was done playing by their rules and honestly, if Scott hadn't hurt Allison then no amount of money from Peter could convince her to slaughter the boy. It was just his bad luck that Kate happened to like playing over protective aunt to her beautiful young niece. It was just Stiles' bad luck that his biological chemistry was compatible with Derek's biological chemistry because Kate had decided that Derek was hers, and if she couldn't have him and the power that came with being associated with an Alpha, then no one would have him. Certainly not this child cowering on front of her, clawless and scared.

“I think you understand now, don't you baby?” Kate asked, crouching down to the Omega's level.

“You're psychotic.”

“Like that's even an insult. Please,” Kate sighed and stood, turning to leave. On her way out she kicked over a table, enjoying the satisfying crunch of wood snapping, before continuing on her way. Message received.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! You're all HEROES! XD

It was Scott who found Stiles, hours later. He'd come to the house, smelt the fear and the anger and the pain. Control fled as he wolfed out, tearing apart the place to find his best friend, his brother. Had he been thinking straight he would have used his superior nose to sniff out Stiles which would have been faster but it wasn't until he heard the faint whimpering of his friend that his hold on humanity returned.

“Stiles? Stiles, what is it? Why are you so sad?”

Stiles was huddled up into a ball under his father's bed, bathing in the scent of his father while he hugged a knitted top that had once belonged to his late mother. He was seeking comfort. Words didn't seem enough to draw Stiles out of whatever angst he had wrapped himself up in and so Scott gracelessly clambered underneath the bed so he could lie next to his friend.

“It's okay. You don't have to talk. I'm here.”

For a long, painful hour they stayed there. Scott never touched Stiles, knowing that the dynamics between them were sensitive since he had transformed into a werewolf due to Stiles' Omega instincts. Eventually Stiles' breathing evened out and the pallor of his face returned to normal; more creamy than shock white. When that happened Scott repeated his first question again, wanting to know what had happened to cause such an extreme reaction from his friend.

“Nothing, it's stupid.”

“Is your dad okay?”

“Yes, God yes! Scott, I told you I was just being a big Omega baby,” Stiles said with no small amount of exasperation in his voice to hide the self disgust. They both rolled out from underneath the bed and Scott followed his friend out of the room and back into the main living space where Stiles immediately began to clean up. Scott flushed with guilt, remembering the damage he has caused while looking for Stiles. There was an overturned couch, a lamp knocked onto the floor, broken dishes in the kitchen... he hadn't really been paying attention, possessed with the idea of hunting down the hurt Omega that he cared for so much. Still, he was sure he hadn't been the one to break the coffee table like that. Scott was instantly suspicious and started to scent the air, desperate to find out what Stiles wasn't telling him.

“Wait a minute, Stiles, why was Derek here? Did he hurt you? Is that the reason you were hiding, because if so I'm going to-”

“Do precisely nothing. He's the Alpha's nephew. Scott. Don't do anything stupid on my account. Besides, Derek wasn't here; his girlfriend was. What you're smelling is the reek of them canoodling all night. Disgusting, right?” Stiles said, trying so damn hard to keep his voice light. It was ruined by the fact that Scott could smell his misery and hear his heart beat.

“What was his girlfriend doing here?”

“Warning me off. She's a bit of a psycho.”

“Yeah, I think I have an idea,” Scott said, looking at the splinters of wood on the floor.

“It's nothing. I'll fix it. I just need some time. Lucky my dad's not going to be home until late.”

“Lucky? Not exactly the word I'd use for this situation. If you're thinking of lying to him, please don't. If you don't tell him, I will.”

“Tell him what?”

“Derek?” Stiles' voice broke.

Scott spun around to face the cause of all of Stiles' problems. His eyes flashed red and his claws lengthened as he made sure he was between Stiles and Derek, defensive posture automatically taken. Derek didn't respond to the gesture, he was too busy staring at the wreck that was Stiles' living room.

“What happened here?” He demanded to know.

“Like you care!” Scott snarled around fangs.

Derek finally took notice of the younger werewolf. “You want to play this game, Scott? He's not yours and besides, I'd rip you into pieces so small that your mother wouldn't be able to collect enough to bury.”

Scott growled and tensed. Derek rolled his eyes, like Scott was a puppy doing something mildly irritating rather than making a threat against his life. Derek look a deep breath and on the exhale he roared at Scott with all of his innate power and born strength. Most werewolves would cower after the display, but Scott merely snorted at him, his eyes now a human brown and the rest of him slowly following suit. 

“If you to are done with the pissing contest?” Stiles said, stood with his arms crossed and his eye brows raised. “What are you doing here, Derek?”

“I could feel that something was wrong,” Derek muttered with one last glare at Scott.

Stiles flinched at the words. He understood the implication behind the words more than Scott or even Derek could. “So you rushed over here to play hero? Well you're too late, Derek, so you can leave now.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, he could sense that this was more than just the hostility of a scorned lover. Scott looked between the two of them, seeing a pair of people who were perfect for each other in more ways than just biology. It made him even angrier at Derek, why couldn't he see past his bullheadedness and realise that holding on to his stupid ideals was hurting Stiles and himself?

“Stiles isn't yours Derek, there's nothing here for you. Go home back to your girlfriend.”

“What do you know about Kate?”

“That-”

“Scott!” Stiles shouted, interrupting Scott's confession. Scott growled in frustration. 

“Stiles? Tell me.”

Stiles looked away from the intensity of Derek's glare. “She was here, okay?”

“Can't you tell? This place stinks of you; before you even got here!” Scott yelled.

Derek's face registered the comment, flickering between confusion to a horrifying realisation that had nausea swelling in his stomach. He pushed it down, focusing on the situation at hand. “Stiles, I didn't know she was coming. I spoke to her, suggesting she consider moving here but it was an idea... I didn't realise she'd jump on the next flight here, especially after she made it sound like the last thing she wanted to do.”

“Yeah, she made it pretty clear what she thought of me so the idea of having to uproot her life and live close to me must be more than a little repellent to her.”

“What did she say?”

“She called me a 'filthy Omega whore'. It's not the first time I’ve heard something like that, although it is the first time someone has said it to my face. I'm surprised you dated someone so ignorant about werewolves that she felt like she had to threaten me.”

Derek had winced at the words pouring from Stiles' mouth, smelling Stiles' pain at the words Kate had used to describe him. Scott whined, understanding exactly how ugly the insult was, especially considering Stiles' situation. Whore was the last thing he was, and there was nothing filthy about him or about being an Omega. It was usually only something said by ignorant humans who believed all Omegas went around slick and stinking of pheromones ready to bend over for any available knot. The porn industry had done werewolves a great disservice by presenting Omegas in that light, and it was only made worse by the fact that schools didn't teach about werewolf physiology or biology leading to misinformation spreading like wildfire and being treated like fact. Most humans who understood anything about werewolves were close with at least one werewolf.

“She isn't ignorant,” Derek's voice was flat, hiding the fact that all of his illusions were shattering into a million pieces. Scott was still angry and it blinded him to what was happening right in front of him, but Stiles had been a werewolf for a lot longer than Scott. He had also known Derek before his family died and right now Derek smelt like the fire had just happened. Betrayal, self-hatred, guilt, and pain were poorly hidden beneath his gritted teeth and cold eyes.

“She isn't ignorant, she meant what she said. Which only makes it worse!” Scott said.

“I know. I'll handle it. Stiles I... I'm so sorry.” Derek said, and then he was gone and Stiles found himself standing in his ruined home watching his soulmate walk away feeling like there was something awful about to happen. This time he wasn't going to stand by and let his world shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Derek in this story is very much a season 1 Derek - a result of being orphaned, losing everyone he loved and acting on self interest 99% of the time because it's been so long since he had pack or family. Or at least that was where I was coming from when I started this. This story has been in my head since the break between season two and three so I guess I wrote him from that perspective. Hope this helps people see Derek as a little more human and less of a monster. Don't worry, I'm not defending him, he's a dick! Still, we're not far from wrapping up this story before beginning a new chapter and I wanted to explain that before we move on :)


	27. Chapter 27

“Where is she!” Derek roared. He'd raced back to the Hale House only to find her car gone and no trace of her scent apart from what lingered from her arrival. His eyes were a constant red glowing with the fury of an Alpha whose mate had been threatened. The situation was ludicrous and all his fault. What had he been thinking, inviting Kate into their lives? He'd had his reasons, albeit foolish ones borne of fear and confusion over the loss of his family but none of that excused the way he had dealt with things. Now it had cost people their lives, and it could cost him so much more.

“What are you yelling about? It's very uncivilised,” Peter asked, coming around the corner looking mildly irritated.  
Derek growled instinctively and flashed his elongated teeth at his uncle. Peter stilled, ire and displeasure evident on his face. “I think you need to calm down, Beta, and tell me what has you so maddened that you would challenge an Alpha?”

“Kate. Where is she?”

“Your beloved? How would I know. I have no interest in keeping tabs on a random human.”

“Please, you keep tabs on everyone and since when have you ever considered anyone merely random?” Derek asked, making a conscious effort to calm down.

Peter's lips tightened with some unknown emotion before his usual charming mask slipped into place. “Well, I did my due diligence. Can't have just anyone marrying my heir.”

Derek flinched at the 'heir' comment. He was no one's successor and recent events only made it more obvious. “And?”

“Her real name is Kate Argent. She changed it to Lloyd after an incident. She was raised a hunter, Derek, but unlike most hunters she didn't believe in the Code. She thought she knew best and it cost her her entire identity. She seemingly disappeared; it was said the Calaveras are... 'interested' in her location.”

“She's a hunter? Why would a hunter date a werewolf?” Derek asked, confusion lessening his anger. If she was an Argent then it brought a whole new level to this twisted game she had been playing. He guessed her distaste of Stiles had been how she really felt. She was, without a doubt, the best actress in the world.

Peter shrugged. “Maybe you should ask her that when you find her, which you won't do here.”

“If I find out that you are holding something back-”

“Careful, nephew. I've been extremely patient thus far but this attitude of yours is entirely too much. Remember, not only am I an Alpha, I'm also Your Alpha.”

“I'm not in the habit of forgetting,” Derek responded and walked out of the house. He needed to find Kate, and fast. Since she was an Argent it made things a lot more complicated. He gathered his thoughts and took out his cell, typing a quick message to Stiles' dad. 

\- I have a lead; Kate Argent.

Back in the house Peter was also on his cell, making a phone call to a contact listed 'outside resources'. 

“Kate, what a pleasure to hear your voice. I just thought you might like to know that Derek is looking for you and he seems rather... enraged. What did you do?”

“I've taken the final steps towards our goal.”

“Hmm, and what is 'our' goal? I hired you to take out Scott McCall and yet you've been sniffing around the best friend, or should I say the Mate?”

“It's all under control, Peter.”

“Is it? I don't think Derek would agree. Luckily for you I've sent him away on a false trail. You should have enough time to complete your task and come up with a convincing lie, since you seem to want to stick around.”

“I'm watching them now. It'll happen tonight.”

“Good,” Peter said, and snapped the phone shut. Well, at least one problem would be solved today. Peter did wonder what Derek would do with the information he had provided, and what that would mean for dearest Kate. He guessed he would wait and see; no matter which way the chips fell he knew it would be entertaining to watch, from a safe distance of course.

Kate stood behind a tree opposite the Stilinki house. She had witnessed Derek storming in like the rescuing hero, jealousy spiking through her. Did that little Omega bitch call him? She wondered what he said about her, if he said anything at all. Perhaps she should have made a threat against his father or something, to keep him complacent. So far the dirty whore wasn't behaving like the other Omegas she had threatened. Every time she had done this in the past, and that was a lot of times, the Omega would call their protector to them moments after she had done her bit and once the Alpha or parent arrived they would be instantly angered by the smell of a distressed Omega. The common misconception was that an enraged Alpha was stronger, but in Kate's experience as soon as you added Omega hormones into the equation the Alpha turned stupid and it made killing them so easy. This time around Stiles had resisted the urge to call in help, allowing others to come to him. Apparently the hormonal affect only worked if an Alpha caught immediately after the event or else the Omega calmed down enough that there was no impact. It was okay though, in this case she had a back up plan and Derek wasn't the target anyway. Scott was. 

Just her luck, they were leaving. Scott was escorting Stiles into the Jeep and they drove off, leaving the Sheriff's house in darkness. Kate waited a few seconds before getting in her car and following. The hunt was always the longest part but her patience was about to pay off because what came next; that was always the most fun.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, an update! It's been so long! So much writers block. So sorry guys.
> 
> You'll notice there is a slight time jump (roughly twenty four hours - because that's so realistic!). There are two reasons for this, 1) the aforementioned writer's block, and 2) I'm not very good at the suspensy-horror stuff that the chapter would have involved. Maybe one day I'll edit the fanfic and add it in but this is not that day. The events that happened will be slowly revealed over the next three chapters.
> 
> Once again thanks for all your support!

“Stiles? There is someone here to see you,” Melissa said softly. Stiles knew that Melissa could tell from the machines measuring his heartbeat that he was awake but he continued to feign sleep. It was pathetic of him really. The trouble was, every time he imagined opening his mouth to start explaining what had happened over the past twenty four hours all he could taste was coppery tangy blood filling up his mouth, fresh kill on his tongue. It made him want to throw up, but he'd already done that more than a dozen times since regaining consciousness in the hospital. 

“It's okay, Stiles. It'll all be okay,” Melissa whispered and Stiles felt her press a kiss to his head before she left the room to give whoever it had been the bad news. He was sure she would lie for him, say that he was still sleeping off the drugs they'd given him to calm him down when he arrived, but if they were werewolves waiting for her they would be able to hear the lie. If it was his dad, well he was really close with Scott's mom and would know she was lying with the exact same accuracy of a werewolf even if he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

Stiles took a deep breath and turned on his side away from the door, focusing all of his senses on the rhythmic beep-beep-beep of the heart rate monitor next to him. He just wanted to pretend that everything would be okay, just for a few more hours.

~ - ~

“Can I see him?” Derek asked, jumping out of his seat. The Sheriff sent him a quick glare but it was ignored in favour of watching Melissa McCall's expression tighten.

“Sorry guys, you're going to have to wait a little longer,” she said, keeping her voice even.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. “Is he awake?”

“I'm not sure that's relevant.”

“I need to see him, to know he's okay,” Derek insisted.

“He's not okay, Derek, he's anything but okay. He just killed someone, and now he has to live with that forever.”

“It was self-defence. No one blames him,” Derek said, growling slightly at the idea anyone would cast doubt on Stiles ordeal. 

“Of course it was, Derek, and Melissa isn't saying otherwise, but you know Stiles, or at least you did when he was a kid. He hasn't changed all that much. Imagine how he feels right now?” The Sheriff interrupted the glaring contest.

“Fine. I understand. I just... Kate was my fault. I never wanted Stiles to get hurt, especially not like this. I wanted to tell him... tell him that I'm sorry.”

The Sheriff shook his head slowly at him. “You mean tell him that you love him?”

Derek flinched. He hadn't realised until Stilinski said the words that he realised how true they were. He was sure that whatever inadequate apology he had been about to mumble at Stiles' sleeping body would have included an 'I love you' somewhere along the way, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he wanted to burden Stiles with that when he'd put so much effort into trying to make the kid believe otherwise, and it was especially unfair that he wanted to tell Stiles this self-actualisation only hours after he'd been attacked.

“You'll tell me, as soon as you know anything?” Derek asked the Sheriff stiffly, not wanting to sound like a man suffocating and begging for just one more breath.

The Sheriff nodded in sympathy and patted him on the back. Derek forced himself to leave Stiles and it felt like going to New York all over again; all the twisted pain and gut ache. It was almost as if, instead of getting Mate Separation sickness like Stiles, Derek simply felt all of it in one moment, like having his innards shredded in slow motion by red hot pokers. When he'd been younger he had attributed the feeling to the grief that had been gnawing on him since his parents and family had died in the fire. Now he recognised it as the innate wrongness of walking away from his Mate.

When he reached the Hale House he at first thought it empty, vacant of even the most service orientated beta. Certainly his Uncle was out, no one had seen him during the desperate search for Scott and Stiles but Derek had had other priorities than tracking down the Alpha, like stopping his girlfriend from eviscerating the love of his life. Derek sought out his bed, determined to at least attempt sleep even though he knew it would be futile until he could see Stiles was okay with his own eyes. It was more than a surprise to see Scott there, stood in his bedroom with his back to Derek.

“I'm glad to see you're alright,” Derek opened with, feeling awkward as if he was interrupting the boy as opposed to the fact he had technically come across Scott breaking and entering.

Scott turned around slowly, and Derek froze as if he was the one caught in the act of a crime. In Scott's hands was a piece of paper that had once smelt like cinnamon and lilies. It was a letter, written by Claudia Stilinski when she had first been diagnosed. She had told him to take it home and read it, to really think about what she was saying and to let go of any anger he may feel at her words. He'd been just a dumb kid, barely able to feel the bond, but he'd always accepted that it existed and what it meant until he read that letter. It had changed everything for him, and for Stiles.

“Does anyone know about this?” Scott asked, his voice rough with emotion.

Derek watched as Scott's claws scratched the letter. “No one,” he said, and took the piece of paper away from the younger werewolf. He'd memorised the words long ago but still he found himself reading the neat, small angular handwriting on the page.

\- Derek, my future son in law  
That is who you think you are right now, but I want you to think beyond what you have been told and consider another possibility. Right now Stiles is a child not yet reached puberty who hero worships the ground you walk on, and you are a young werewolf with everything laid at your feat. I know it is hard to understand why I am saying this, but I do so out of love for both you and my son. I want you to promise me you'll let Stiles grow up unhindered by your influence. I want nothing more than the chance for Stiles to feel free to choose his future, rather than being forced to accept one group of people's interpretation of the Mate Bond. It is my belief that the Bond is nothing more than an instinct left over from more primitive times used to help werewolves identify genetically compatible mates (to avoid interspecies relationships or a weakening of the bloodlines). This doesn't mean that your love for each other isn't real, and maybe one day you can allow yourselves the luxery of exploring that; but as adults. Please, Derek, it is my dying wish that Stiles be allowed to choose his future. Give him that, even if you give him nothing else.  
I have a lot of love in my heart for you, so please allow yourself the same right. Live, Derek, and explore what it means to be yourself before you become a part of something bigger.  
Claudia Stilinski, Pack Hale Beta

“Derek, this... this...”

“No, Scott, it's not what you think it is. I mean, it is, but I can't use this as a get out of jail free card. It isn't as simple as saying his mom wrote me a letter that basically made a death bed promise to stay away from Stiles until he reached adulthood. I wasn't going to listen to her at first, that was before my parents died and I left to go to New York. I was really sick there for a while, Laura thought it might be Mate Separation sickness but everyone else said that was impossibly, that it was just grief. It seemed to get better after a while, so I thought it was just a result of loosing my family, you know that loosing Pack is like loosing a limb, you feel it more astutely than a human mourning a loved one. When I heard that she had died I used her letter as an excuse to justify not going back. I couldn't face Beacon Hills, or Peter's burned body healing slowly in a hospice, or Stiles pale face as he felt the pain I had just been through. Once I stayed away that first time it just became easier.”

“Okay, but why not tell Stiles now? I know you care about him, even if you're shit at showing it, and now Kate is...”

“Exactly. Now Kate is gone I need to give Stiles the room and space that Claudia wanted me to. I can do it, be mature and stay close enough that he never hurts from the Bond ever again while letting him do whatever he wants to, be with whoever he wants to. It's time I think about him instead of myself. Do you understand?”

“I guess,” Scott said. “I just wish you guys could get a happy ending.”

“Scott, this isn't a story and this isn't the end. Don't worry, we'll make sure Stiles is happy no matter what, okay? First we need you and Stiles to tell the Sheriff what happened with Kate. Are you ready?”

“I'm not going to be much help. I was passed out for most of it, she wanted to keep me sedated as much as possible using a wolfsbane inhaler because she knew I'd be stronger than Stiles. We're going to have to wait for the whole story for him.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a lot of negativity after my last chapter, and I don't really know what to say or how to deal with that. I'm sure you can imagine how I feel especially considering the volume of the response. I will give a shout-out to: 
> 
> ladyfate (thank you so much! I was drowning in negativity when you commented and it meant so much to me!) 
> 
> lovingsupernatural (thanks for your feed back, it's really appreciated)
> 
> Moit (you understand, bless you).
> 
> and thanks to; Lidil, j.luis, Unnilove, and ASterekShipper
> 
> Quick note to ASterekShipper (not sure I understood but just to clarify, Stiles is a werewolf with extra gifts just not the ability to transform, instead he got a womb (lol) so Kate was killed by a werewolf. Does this help or am I making a mess of this!)

It had been three days and even though Stiles was physically healed he hadn't left the hospital yet, and he was starting to feel guilty for taking up a bed when he knew the hospital needed all the beds they could get. Stiles had a feeling that Melissa wanted to keep and extra close eye on him, psychologically speaking, and that was why no one had pushed him to return to his dad's house. The threat was gone now, they told him: he was safe. He didn't feel safe. 

“I brought you some snacks,” Scott announced, pouring a pile of candy and chips onto his lap. Stiles seized the Reese's bar and started consuming the sickly sweet treat instantly.

“You're my hero,” Stiles moaned, mouth full of chocolate and peanut butter.

Scott looked far more serious than the moment required. He sat down on the end of the bed, played with the rough hospital issue bed linen and avoided eye contact. “No man, I guess you are my hero. You saved my life.”

Stiles swallowed the goo down and reached for his water, mouth dry as if he had been churning ash a moment ago. “I'm not a hero, Scott. I killed someone...”

“She was trying to kill us!”

“I thought she had,” Stiles choked out guiltily, “when I woke up you were passed out on the floor and I couldn't hear your heartbeat. I was so scared... then she started monologuing... she was pretty crazy, you know? I reacted and now she's dead and I wake up every day tasting her blood in my mouth.”

“You need to talk to your dad, Stiles. Give them a statement.”

“Dude, how do I tell my human dad that my usually dormant werewolf powers kicked in and I tore out someone's throat; with my teeth. Especially considering he's the law enforcement. He usually sends people to prison for murder, Scott.”

“Stiles, your dad isn't going to arrest you or have you put up for execution. He'd never do that, and besides did you miss the part where you saved my life, and your own? High five, man,” Scott said, and they clapped hands in mid air.

“I'm really glad you're not dead,” Stiles said, still holding onto Scott's hand.

“I'm extra glad you're not dead,” Scott agreed, squeezing his best friend's hand one more time before releasing his grip.

“I'm ready. You should tell my dad, a deputy, your mom, and... and Derek to come.”

Scott nodded, tactfully not mentioning the struggle Stiles had to get Derek's name out, before taking off to gather the troops. Forty minutes later the room was full, Melissa and the Sheriff standing side by side in parental solidarity with identical concerned expressions on their faces, a cute looking Deputy with a recorder, a pen and a legal pad and Derek, leaning against the wall staring at Stiles with equal parts longing and grief. Stiles didn't know what to make of Derek, so he ignored him, turning instead to Deputy Parrish to make his confession.

“My name is Przemyslaw Stilinski, but everyone calls me Stiles. I'm a sixteen year old Omega Werewolf of Pack Hale and I've been Mate Bonded to Derek Hale for most of my life. Four days ago I was alone at my house when a woman, who identified herself as Kate Lloyd; girlfriend of Derek Hale, came into my home and threatened me. She said I should stay away from Derek and that if I didn't she'd hurt me. Scott came round, found me... hiding under the bed like a fucking kid. He asked me what happened, and as I was telling him Derek overheard. He took off after Kate. Scott said he didn't want to leave me on my own and said I should come with him back to his house and have a sleep over. We got in the car and drove off but another car came up from behind us and hit us. I hit my head, or at least I assume I did because when I woke up there was dried blood in my hair.” Stiles reached up, touched the place where the wound would have been. He must have been unconscious for at least forty minutes for a head wound to completely heal. In that time he genuinely believed she had killed Scott.

“The first thing I saw when I woke up was Scott. He was on the floor, and I thought he was dead. Kate was there, too, just watching and waiting like she had nothing better to do.”

She'd looked bored, picking at her nailed with a pen knife as she waited for Stiles to wake up. “Finally,” she'd drawled, “I thought I was going to have to get creative, and I do so love an audience when I'm doing my most inventive work.”

Kate was proud of the kills she had under her belt, and from the way she bragged she had many. Stiles glanced up at Derek from between his lashes, he was glaring down at the floor his hands balled fists at his side. Stiles knew he must already feel bad about the fact he hadn't seen through Kate's bright smile to the killer beneath, and he didn't want to make it harder. Especially since it was going to be pretty fucking hard to hear what Stiles had to say. He took a sip of water and continued.

What have you done to him? Stiles had screamed at Kate, but he relayed the story rationally, telling them that he asked her questions, the usual; why, when, how could she? The answers rarely matched what Stiles was asking, but he got more than enough information from what she said to understand just how badly she had fooled everyone. Well, not everyone.

“Kate killed Laura.”

Melissa gasped, and Stiles saw his dad reach out to her, taking her hand in his and letting her curl into his side. Derek hadn't reacted, and that was the weirdest part of all of this for Stiles. “Don't you believe me?” He asked, a begging tone to his voice. Derek hadn't moved a muscle, and Stiles really wanted him to look up at him. “Derek; she killed Laura.”

“He knows, son.” 

Stiles looked in shock from Derek to his dad and back again. “When Derek first went looking for Kate after speaking to you and Scott he text me, asking me to look into 'Kate Lloyd' and a possible connection between her and Laura's murder. She paid for gas less than a mile from where Laura was murdered on the night in question. We just didn't know the motive.”

“It was money.”

“Excuse me? Someone paid her to kill Laura Hale? Who would do that?” Melissa asked, looking angrily around the room.

“She was the Alpha heir. Conceivably anyone who wanted to destabilise the Hale Pack. The list is extensive; hunters, other Packs, other Alphas, anyone who might feel slighted by the Hales, humans in the surrounding areas who don't benefit from the Hale protection and resent their presence...” the Sheriff said, trailing off.

“Who paid her Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice raw.

Stiles hugged himself tighter, feeling chilled even though he knew the room was set at a perfectly reasonable temperature. “The person who stood to benefit the most; Peter.”

“God dammit!” Derek punched the wall.

“Stiles, are you sure?” The Sheriff asked, not because he doubted his son but because the ramifications of what he was saying would be felt throughout the whole of Beacon County, maybe even Northern California.

“She kidnapped Scott because Peter wanted him out of the way. Originally Peter gave Scott the bite so he could groom him to be his heir; mould him into someone Peter could control so he never had to actually give up power. When he realised that Scott was a True Alpha he knew that plan would never work, and that Scott was a threat to his power as long as he was alive.”

“Wait, after Laura died I was the next in line. Why wasn't he trying to take me out?”

“Because of Kate. She promised she had you... under control, that you didn't want anything to do with the Pack and just wanted to live in New York with her.”

“Until I told her I was coming back to stay near you; which was why you were targeted,” Derek realised, bowing his head and sinking to the floor, as if all the fight and anger had fled out of him in an instant.

“Yeah. That and the fact I'm an Omega. She had a particular... speciality. She'd been killing Alpha-Omega pairs for years by using the protective instincts of an Alpha to her benefit. I think it offended her sense of morality that werewolves are capable of breeding in versatile ways.” Kate had been bragging, gloating, about how easy it was to arouse the anger and protective instincts in an Alpha and use it against them. An Alpha who was distracted by their Omega's pain was a much easier target. 

“If you hadn't killed her; I would,” Derek said, darkly.

Stiles flinched. He couldn't help but think that Derek was reacting to a complete betrayal of someone he had loved and trusted. Stiles knew how much he had been blaming Derek for everything bad in his life, most especially since most of it had been down to miscommunication on Derek's side, but he imagined it was worse when it was someone you chose to believe in. Derek would have to re-evaluate everything he had ever believed about himself and how he perceived the world. 

After they found Peter.

“Peter needs to be found. He's responsible for the murder of his own niece, who knows what else he'll do to stay in power,” Stiles said.

“I'll gather the Betas; clue them in before Peter has a chance to poison them against us,” Derek said.

“Parrish and I will gather the department and start a search,” the Sheriff said and Parrish, looking a little paler than when he started, grabbed the legal pad and handed it to Stiles. 

“You need to sign. Read through it first, if there is anything you want to add or change let me know and we'll do it again,” he explained, leaving the pad with Stiles before exiting the room.

“You did good, kiddo,” the Sheriff assured his son.

“I killed someone, dad,” Stiles said, his voice breaking.

“No, you survived someone trying to kill you. No one blames you, son, you need to learn not to blame yourself.”

Stiles nodded, not sure how he was going to learn to forgive himself. That moment felt so far away, and right now he was tired. His dad pressed a kiss to his forehead and followed Melissa out of the room, leaving Derek alone with Stiles.

“I don't want you to be afraid. Peter will be apprehended and brought to trial for his actions,” Derek assured him stiffly.

“Are you angry at me?” Stiles asked.

“For what?”

“Killing Kate.”

“Why...”

“You never got to say goodbye, and I know you loved her.”

“No, Stiles, I didn't. The person who I thought I was in love with was a fiction. Her real name is Kate Argent, she's five years older than I thought she was and she was born into a family of Hunters.”

“Allison's family?”

“She's her aunt. Kate was banished from the Argent's after killing an Alpha and Omega couple as well as their children, several of whom were human: innocent in every way. Araya Calavera demanded that Kate be brought to justice for her actions, as she betrayed the Code. “We hunt those who hunt us”; they can only kill a werewolf if they can prove that they killed a human, or bit one without proper authorisation, and never anyone under the age of eighteen. So the Argents banished her rather than allowing her to be sentenced for her actions. Kate changed her name, got a cover, and started to date a werewolf. Who would guess that a international werewolf killer was hiding as the beloved girlfriend of Alpha Peter Hale's nephew. I was her cover, Stiles. I'm angry at myself, for so many things. You, I'm pretty sure I can never be angry at you ever again. So please, just rest and I will make sure that my uncle can't hurt anyone else. It's the least I can do,” Derek promised.

He left Stiles alone after that, and there were so many things Stiles needed to think through. If only his eye lids weren't so heavy... Sleep, blissfully nightmare free after three nights filled with terrors.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all - I'm back. Sorry about the mini break my health and work life took over. I'm still committed to finishing this story so don't worry I'll be back with more.
> 
> Thanks for all your support. I keep up with your comments and I know I've already told you this but they really do mean the world to me; every single one of them. Thank you!
> 
> Also: sorry but this is one of those chapters that exists to move the plot along. i think you may have noticed but I use a lot of season one plot devices in this story which I think reflects how long it's been in my head plotted, planned even though it's a spontaneous writing process with ups and downs. I never planned it all which is why some of it feels out of place or rough. I don't have a beta! I just have you guys. I may one day find time to go back and edit this story but for now this is what I. 
> 
> i hope me saying that I've used a lot of season one so far makes sense in the context of this story and this chapter. I'm talking about Scott getting the bite, Laura's death, this chapter, Kate.... Anyway, read on!

The final straw was the breaking of Lydia's grandmother's favourite vase. They'd been arguing for over an hour now, and it had started with a simple roll of her eyes. That was all it took to enrage Jackson's sense of manhood lately, as if every nuance of her behaviour was a challenge to him. Ever since Scott McCall had received the Bite, and Jackson had been denied it.

“What is wrong with you!” Lydia shouted, tears welling in her eyes. He hated it when she cried: so did she, but it was as useful as it was inevitable these days.

“What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?” Jackson said, turning it around on her like he always did. It didn't even make sense but that look of angry, desperate conviction in his eyes paired with his malicious words had her gut twisting with guilt and panic. Nothing was wrong with her, a voice in her head assured her, accept her taste in men.

“Me? I'm not the one throwing cutlery around the house like some kind of barbarian!” 

“Barbarian, huh?”

“Animal,” she taunted. He flinched. He deserved it, she thought, but it didn't assuage the disgust she felt at sinking to that level to hurt him like he always hurt her.

“Fuck you, Lydia,” Jackson said and stormed out of the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard the door slam and a car engine start. She ran after him. He was the most important person in her life and she hated it when he left angry. 'The sun should never set on an argument'; wasn't that what people said? Either way she knew she would never be able to get some sleep if she didn't convince him to forgive her for whatever he thought she had done to deserve being yelled at in her own home.

“Jackson! Jackson, wait!” She called out, but by the time she reached the door he was gone, headlights fading into the darkness of the road leading away from her house. She stood there, feeling cold on the inside. She wasn't sure how long she stood there but it was Prada who snapped her out of it, running past her as if being chased by the devil himself.

“Prada?” She said, wondering out into the badly lit garden. “Come on, Prada, inside now!” She found the small dog cowering under a bush looking very sorry for himself. She frowned and carefully maneuvered down to her knees to pull the dog out from his hiding place. 

Once she had her pet in her arms she returned to the house, closing and locking the front door behind her. Prada, still shivering, started to yet out little jarring yelps. She stroked her dog and made her way back into the kitchen, only then noticing that the back door was open. She froze. There was no reason that the door should be open, and in fact it should really have been locked in the first place. Prada started to whine and move about in her arms and she reflexively held him closer.

“Ow,” she dropped him, a small amount of blood welling up from where he had bit her. Prada never bit anyone. 

“Here, let me help you with that.”

Lydia spun around, fear and shock sending her heartbeat rocketing. She almost collapsed in relief when she saw who it was. “Alpha Hale.”

“Miss Martin, I hope you don't mind the impromptu visit?” He smiled charmingly.

Lydia smiled back, but it was fake and wooden. Despite her initial relief at recognising who was in her house she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. It was unusual for an Alpha werewolf to involve himself with a mere human so she hadn't had too many run-ins with him, but her father was a banker and the Hale fortune had been entrusted to him so Peter Hale had been on the peripheral of her life for many years, not only as a prominent townsperson but also as a family friend. She had, however, never been alone in the same room as him. She was starting to wish that trend had continued. 

“What brings you to my kitchen?” She asked.

Peter walked around her, his eyes never leaving her face as he reached for the door and closed it. She moved away from him so that her back was to the corner of the room and there was a good few feet between them.

“Well, not business exactly, but I'm sure a bright woman like yourself already figured that out. Beside, your parents aren't here. When are they due back from LA?”

Her heart skipped a beat in fear, and Peter smiled. 

“Have you heard the news? My nephew is in town, isn't it wonderful to be surrounded by family at a time of grief?”

“I'm sorry for your loss, Alpha Hale. I'm sure it's a comfort to have Derek with you.”

“Comfort? No. An inconvenience, yes. You would think that as the second born, raised with zero expectation of ever being Alpha that he would be easy to control. Alas, no, he has inherited every ounce of stubbornness that Talia had before she died.”

Lydia stayed quiet, allowing the Alpha to rant and monologue. She wished she had though this through properly and had taken shelter in the corner to her left where the knives were kept. Danger was lurking behind every word that Peter evenly spat out. She had always thought he was a sociopath, but she never thought she'd be in a position to witness him become a psychopath. 

“Of course, I did have Kate to tamper that, and what a bang up job she did of that! Honestly, do I have to do everything myself?” He sneered. 

“Now, now I'm going to have to do some regrettable things. It's not that I want to, you understand, merely a state of necessity. You are integral to my plan for survival, Miss Martin. I hope you won't resent me too much for what I'm about to do.”

Lydia felt a tear sliding down her cheek. “Why me?” She asked, a choked whisper.

Peter ran a clawed finger down her cheek, his eyes contemplative and completely without guilt or empathy. “A multitude of reasons. The most important being that they'd simply never think to look here to find me, followed closely by the fact you make a wonderful hostage. You're young, human and thus defenseless, and of course if those reasons weren't enough then the fact that everyone knows young Stilinski has the biggest crush on you. I'm sure he'd feel absolutely wrecked if anything bad were to befall you.”

“Stiles? That doesn't make any sense. He's betrothed to your nephew and besides, I hardly know him. We don't exactly hang out with the same people,” Lydia pointed out even though she was more than aware of the fact that reason had no place in this conversation.

Peter shrugged. “As I said, a multitude of reasons.”

“You can't keep me here forever,” Lydia said.

“No?” Peter posed it as if the answer was a question. He shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. “Well, maybe not forever, but long enough.”

“Long enough for what?” She asked, fear laced through her words but she still asked them. She would not be ignorant in her own involvement in this mystery.

Peter smiled and all Lydia saw were fangs. Her heartbeat rocketed and she screamed.


	31. Chapter 31

Derek searched for Peter for thirty two straight hours. He looked for him in all the obvious places, hoping Peter’s arrogance would be the cause of his own downfall, but apparently even he wasn’t incapable of understanding the ramifications of Kate’s actions. Derek tried remote locations that would shelter Peter, places that were sentimental, where Peter hung out when he’d been in high school and all the out of the way shelters that Peter had shown Derek growing up. The police had covered the exits out of Beacon Hills, had an APB out on Peter’s vehicle and were using the town’s minimal CCTV coverage to track any suspicious movement as well as flagging any transactions made using his credit cards. Everything was covered but still there were no leads.

He had thought he was at his lowest when he was searching for Kate, only to have every last shred of his reality dissolve around him when Stiles and Scott had been found beaten and bruised with Kate’s bloody corpse lying next to them. He’d been such a fool to think that those moments were the worst of his life. Now, with nothing left; no family, no Mate, no girlfriend, no future: not even the tiniest scrap of pride left. Only his name and a hollow feeling inside that felt a lot like self-disgust and guilt. He was failing Laura, and he had already failed Stiles. 

Wallowing in his own misery he slid down the wall and closed his eyes. He was exhausted beyond anything he’d ever experienced. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, tired but unable to sleep and plagued with all his worst fears come to existence, but it was Stiles’ scent that brought him back to reality. “Przemyslaw.”

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, his voice a low gravelly sound.

Stiles stood over him and in Derek’s eyes it only drew attention to how pale and lean Stiles was. It made him wonder if his absence and the consequential sickness that Stiles suffered had an effect on his development, one that Derek could have prevented. Guilt fizzed in his guy like an antacid hitting an empty stomach and Derek wanted to heave away his feelings. There was a voice at the back of his mind that asked him the really hard question; if he had known what would happen to Stiles would he have changed anything? Looking at Stiles now he wanted to say yes but the person he was before Laura died might not have been able to look past his own fears and beliefs to see the truth.

“I’ve been released from the hospital. My dad’s out monitoring the search efforts from the station so he doesn’t know I’m not home.”

“But why here?” Derek asked, gesturing to the wider surroundings. They were at the back of the car park for the Jungle nightclub on the edge of town. It was the only gay nightclub in a fifty mile radius so despite its remote location it was never short on patrons. During the day it was abandoned and no one ever came out here. Peter had shown Derek the location so Derek would be able to get away from his sisters without them knowing where he was. It had been his refuge from the drama of teenage girls.  
Stiles was looking at his shoe laces when he answered. “You used to bring me here.”  
Derek remembered now. It had been a sunny day and Stiles had been upset at something that had happened at home, something to do with his dad getting hurt at work. This had been the one place Derek could be guaranteed privacy but once upon a time he had been so close to Stiles that he had invited him into his space without even a second thought. Reconciling this memory with the reality he now lived in was like looking at abstract art: it didn’t make sense and only a difference perspective would make it anything but a mess.

“I forgot,” he admitted.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, a sarcastic edge to his voice. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time you forgot me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, knowing how empty it sounded.

Stiles shook his head as if trying to clear away unpleasant thoughts. “I’m not here for an apology, Derek. I’m here because I want to know what you’re doing to find Peter.”  
Derek looked up at him, finally meeting Stiles’ eyes. There were the expected emotions present; fear and pain but also determination. Stiles was stronger than he was. “I’ve looked, Stiles. He knows all the same places I do; he’s the one who showed me them. I’m not going to be able to outsmart Peter.”

“Then don’t. He expects you to come at him from this angle; as a human. He’s so proud of his intelligence he’ll be relying on it to keep him ahead of the game. Maybe you need to start playing by different rules?”

“Explain?”

“You’re a werewolf Derek. When we were kids you’d always be using your senses to tell what people were feeling and who’d been in the room recently. When did you stop using them?”

“With Kate,” Derek admitted. When he had moved to New York with Laura he’d been just as much of a werewolf as ever, even using it to keep people at bay. When he’d met Kate he’d had many conversations along the lines of her telling him she felt uncomfortable with him using his extra senses to essentially ‘cheat’ his way through their relationship. He realised now that although he’d thought it was just polite to tone down on his gifts that gave him an unfair advantage, actually what Kate had been doing was manipulating him because otherwise he’d be able to hear her heartbeat when she lied and scent other werewolves on her. He had become less of himself to make her happy and she had used that against him.

Stiles was scowling at him now and he realised, belatedly, that mentioning the woman who had kidnapped and tried to kill him and his best friend probably wasn’t the best idea. He didn’t say sorry this time, words were insufficient. Instead he vowed to himself that he would use every one of his suppressed abilities to hunt down his uncle and kill him.

“Scent, Derek. It's time to start a hunt.”


	32. Chapter 32

Derek had gathered an assortment of local werewolves in order to implement the latest plan in the ‘find Peter Hale before he kills anyone else’ situation. Roughly half of the Betas from the Hale Pack had agreed to come, with many of them choosing to stay neutral and let it play itself out, and Derek would be screwed if not for the Alpha twins who had remained in town and Scott, whose loyalties wouldn’t be divided by Pack bonds. 

“I received a piece of advice today from Stiles,” Derek announced to the group, earning their attention immediately. It was strangely both satisfying and terrifying.

“Was it ‘leave town’?” Bobby Finstock laughed at his own joke. 

“Think like a wolf,” Derek told them, ignoring the dig. “And wolves have packs. I know that most of you are loyal to Peter, he is our Alpha after all and everything we have been taught since our first change has taught us to obey him, believe in him; trust him. I’m here now telling you that trust has been betrayed,” he took a deep breath.

“Peter killed Laura Hale, his heir, his niece and a Beta of Pack Hale. She did nothing to deserve this fate except her duty. She lived a short life; loving with an intensity that showed how passionate she was about keeping the Betas of the Pack safe and working with local humans to ensure that they didn’t feel threatened by our presence here. What has Peter done? He has murdered, cheated, lied, manipulated and used his power to intimidate others. He has to be stopped. I am asking you, giving you the choice, to help find Peter and bring him to justice. He has gone into hiding and both myself as his closest relative and the police force using all they know have been unable to locate him. It’s time to use every one of those supernaturally enhanced senses we have to track him down and bring him to Trial by Blood.”

Derek saw one of the men shake their head and the Alpha twins exchanged shocked glances. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” Ethan asked.

“It’s what has to happen. If I don’t initiate the trial then the Hunters will. Since one of their own participated in the murders they’ve given us a forty eight hour start to find Peter before they start trying to locate him, and we all know what will happen if they get involved.”

Chris Argent had been the one to offer them the deal, showing a devotion to the code that was unheard of when one of their own was concerned. He’d looked devastated but determined and Derek knew how he felt. They had all been betrayed. However, that similarity had gained them a head start and wouldn’t prevent the Hunters from using all of their nasty little tricks to hunt down Peter, and the problem with that was that they weren’t in the business of distinguishing between werewolves. Their target was Peter but if one of the Pack got hurt because of their methods then that was fine with them, a simple case of collateral damage. Derek didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

To his surprise one of the Pack Betas stepped forwards. She had auburn hair and large almond shaped brown eyes that dominated her face. Derek didn’t recognise her but something about those eyes made him reconsider her. “There is no conflict for us. Peter has shown himself to be an unfit Alpha, and you as his only relative are the next in line. I’m happy to follow you.”

“You speak for everyone?” He asked.

“I speak for myself, and my family. Peter Hale refused to gift my niece, Erica, with the Bite when he offered it to me freely. She’s sixteen and has epilepsy which could be cured by the Bite. She’s prepared to take the risk but Peter denied her a chance to live a full healthy life.”

“Erica Reyes? I remember,” Derek said, he’d seen her file amongst the others that had formally requested to become a werewolf along with Jackson Whittmore, Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey. “If she still wants the Bite once this is over I’ll do my best to help her, if I’m unable to do it myself I’ll make a request of Satomi, she’s reasonable, fair and very powerful and I’m sure she’d seriously consider helping Erica.” 

“I’m not asking for any promises,” she assured him. “I’m here to stand against an evil man.”

Coach raised his hand. "I'm in for that."

“Evil? You can’t say that. Bobby, Leanne; he’s our Alpha.”

“He’s only our Alpha because we let him be. Don’t be fooled by the myth, Aaron, an Alpha is only as powerful as his Betas and I for one am not content to sit back and be used to facilitate murder.”

Derek was impressed with Leanne Reyes' strength. He understood how hard it was for Betas to resist their Alpha's control and she was willing to face that due to her convictions. She was an inspiration to Derek. Stiles made him want to be a better person, but Leanne was showing him how.

“You really believe that?” Aaron asked. He was a middle aged Alpha who had been with the Pack since Derek was a child. “How about you? Are you ready to take on a Pack?” Aaron turned around to ask Derek.

Derek nodded. He was felt like a liar when he did but it sparked something inside Aaron's eyes and he knew he'd made the right choice. “Then I'll follow you into battle,” Aaron said.

“The key here is scent. I'm going to need everyone to sniff something belonging to Peter so we can track down his location. It'll be tricky; he's been all over this town for months and I'm sure it isn't going to be as simple as it sounds. When Serena started looking into Laura's death she reported scenting something that reminded her of me. Initially I dismissed this as cross over, Laura and I are blood and we've spent a lot of time in each other's personal space. Since then I've come to understand it was a transfer from Kate. This is not as straight forward as it seems.”

“It's true,” Serena said, stepping forward. “The scent was confusing but I immediately knew it was Derek's. I just ignored it because they were siblings.”

“So, you're saying that it isn't especially relevant if we've scented Peter somewhere we wouldn't expect him to be, or that it is relevant?” Aiden asked, confusing the matter further even as he attempted to clarify the answer.

“Why, what do you know?”

“It could be nothing, I mean he goes there for business all the time anyway. Just because the scent was fresher than I expected doesn't mean he was there, right?” Aiden looked at his brother for confirmation.

Ethan shook his head. “Tell him, she could be in danger.”

“Tell me what?” Derek snapped impatiently.

“I was... escorting Lydia home after school the other day. At first nothing was off, her hose smelt like cleaning products, her dog, white wine and her perfume. Then on my way out I caught Peter's scent. I didn't think anything of it, I know he's been to her house before but... I don't want her getting caught in the crossfire just because I ignored the scent.”

“What would he want with Lydia Martin?” 

“Well, you know about her grandmother, right?” Aaron said. Scott, the twins and Derek all looked at him blankly. “She was a Banshee.”

“But Lydia isn't, is she?” Scott asked.

“Being a Banshee isn't like being born a werewolf. Sometimes you have to trigger it,” Aaron added.

“We need to find her, now!” Derek barked. The ramifications of this were something he'd never factored into the equation and he knew there was more than a person's life at stake here. He just hoped they were in time.


	33. Chapter 33

Derek, accompanied by his betas, approached Lydia's house guided by Scott. The only thing Derek could hear was his heartbeat and it pounded in his chest. Fear and anger coursed through him. The anger stemmed from the knowledge that his own uncle, his last remaining blood relative, had been the one to deprive Laura of life as well as numerous other evil acts. The fear though, that was purely internal. It wasn't fear of failing, or of dying in the battle he was about to incite. Quite the opposite; Derek was terrified of success. He didn't want to be a killer, and he didn't want to be alone, but most of all he was scared to death of being an Alpha. His mom had been an Alpha. His sister would have been an Alpha. Derek was afraid that, even twisted and selfish as he was, that even Peter was a better Alpha than Derek could be. He would have entire families of people relying on him protecting them and nurturing them, keeping the peace and preserving their customs even while they struggled to assimilate into the human world. 

Tonight was not just a battle of vengeance and justice. It was the final effort of a long waged war that would determine the future of everyone in Beacon County.

He was not so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he was unable to recognise danger, even when it came from an unexpected direction. Derek stopped the group in the middle of the street. He breathed in deep, focused his hearing and tuned in his keen sight. There it was, something to their right in the shrubs that lined the lane. A person was stood there, female and, if Derek was right, armed with a bow. 

Allison.

She emerged when it became obvious that she had been made, but her bow was drawn and her expression was cold. Derek could see that her eyes looked red and her skin was paler than normal. She had been mourning Kate and he was glad; not that Allison had lost someone but that Kate had someone who missed her. He only had hate left in his heart for her but the person he had been a month ago would have been weeping with grief at her demise. In a way, Allison's grief echoed the loss of the person he used to be. 

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked, stepping up to Allison.

Reflexively she swung around to face him, her bow drawn taut and inches from his face. Scott ignored the weapon, his whole being was generating empathy and concern for Allison. He still loved her, Derek realised, a real love that may have survived time but hadn't survived his uncle or her aunt.

Allison's arm started to shake and she dropped her arm but when she spoke it was to Derek. “I'm here to help my friend,” she announced.

“It's not safe,” Scott protested.

Allison ignored him, her challenging gaze training on Derek. “Do you have anyone else know knows all the ins and outs of Lydia's house?”

Derek looked to Aiden who shook his head. He guessed as much since Aiden was still an outsider, a contender for Lydia's affections, however he had hoped for a little more. Allison was in then. “Show us.”

“Derek, she'll get hurt!” Scott said.

“Scott, she looks like she's about to hurt you so I'd shut up about it. Besides, I bet she has more training on that bow than you've had with your claws.”

Scott was out of arguments.

“Where is Stiles? I expected him to be here after what... well, he's experienced at least. I thought he would be here.”

“Allison, I'm so sorry about your aunt,” Scott near whispered. Derek knew that everyone had still been oblivious to the relationship between Kate and the Argents and only when Scott and Stiles had been kidnapped had Kate deigned to make the connection for them. Kate wanted them to see her as an aunt protecting her niece from heartbreak and rejection. That hadn't been the real her. Just like Derek, Allison had been taken in by an act.

“He's at home recovering from being tortured and almost murdered,” Derek said. He was exaggerating, Stiles had been healed for days now but he didn't want Allison getting the idea of revenge in her mind. She hadn't shaken free of her aunt's illusions and there was a possibility she saw Stiles as someone capable of evil acts who needed to be stopped. Derek didn't want her to go down that path. It wasn't easy to turn back once you took the first fatal step.

Allison's gaze flickered and she started marching off towards Lydia's house. “Well, how do you want to do this?” She asked, and everyone followed after her.

 

~#~

“Son?” The Sheriff hovered on the threshold of Stiles' bedroom and rapped his knuckles gently against the open door.

“C'm in.”

Stiles was buried under two quilts and several pillows, with blankets his mother had used thrown haphazardly over him as well. He must have been sweltering under all the layers but he just lay there, uninterested in moving. The Sheriff came and sat on a car that was positioned next to the bed. When Stiles had been a baby he and Claudia would take up residence in this chair and watch baby Przemyslaw's chest rise and fall for hours. It had been the most peaceful moments of his life. Circumstances today were drastically different.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like a failure. Like some stupid pathetic Omega who's too much of a wimp to help his Pack or avenge the murder of one of his closest friends.”

The Sheriff frowned. “There is no way you are stupid or pathetic or a wimp.”

Stiles eyes grew damp but he made to effort to wipe away the oncoming moisture. “Then do I have nightmares every night? I'm a murderer, dad. How can you sit there and look at me like I'm your son?”

“You are my son and I am damn proud to name you so! You have done nothing that changes that, nothing. You survived someone who was trying to kill you and that is something that makes you strong, the fact you have nightmares now means that you have a conscience. It's a good thing, even if it feels like the world around you doesn't make sense any more, but that's why I'm here; to tell you this.”

“You don't hate me?” Stiles asked.

“Never.”

The Sheriff reached over and placed a hand on his son's cheek. “Never,” he repeated and he saw acceptance of his honesty flash in Stiles' eyes.

“I don't want to kill anyone else,” Stiles said, and the Sheriff knew he was explaining why he hadn't gone with Derek but he also knew that Stiles was expressing regret over what he had done. As a cop the Sheriff understood that taking life was a horrible responsibility. Stiles was too young. He should never have had to take on that role.

“You don't have to. It's almost done, Derek will have to hand out the execution but afterwards there won't be any killing or battles. We can go back to our lives; move on with Laura's blessing.”

“Move on,” Stiles repeated. “I wonder what that's going to look like.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! This chapter was the hardest to write for me. I'm more of an 'emotional angst' girl less of a 'things happen and wow development' girl. Hope you like what I did here. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm winding down this 'chapter' of the story ready to begin the next soon I'll try to post another chapter quickly as I'm really looking forward to developing the relationship between Stiles and Derek and moving them on emotionally and physically and in years (there will be a time jump at the end of this story).
> 
> I know some of you have been here since the beginning so thank you so much because you've motivated me all the way through! Others have joined since and helped me again so thank yo guys! I hope that even when this section of chapters are finished more people join and read and comment. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also; quick AN// there are a lot of OCs in this chapter because I didn't do too good a job of mentioning the Pack members by name beforehand. I may go back and change that if you guys think it's too jarring and distracts from the stuff that goes down. Please let me know your opinions. Serena and Leanne and Aaron all have previous mentions. None of the other Pack are going to play a massive role after this but may certainly be mentioned or alluded too as this vere continues on.

Derek had the numbers, twelve werewolves and one hunter against a lone Alpha who's pack had already abandoned him.

Peter had the 'home ground'; he had chosen Lydia's house for a reason, and he must have realised by now that they were coming for him. There would be no element of surprise.

Allison was a secret weapon, she wanted to be in the foray, to be able to see Lydia and know that she was doing all she could. Her of choice weapon, however, was more suited to long distance attacks and she'd be in danger in the middle of a werewolf fight. Not that Derek intended for their to be much fighting.

“Peter, we know you're inside. It's time to come out and face the consequences of your own vile actions.”

Derek wasn't under the illusion that Peter was capable of the noble act of self-sacrifice to spare what would be needlessly ugly and traumatising. People could die tonight; people whom Peter had sworn to protect. 

There was a noise from inside, an inhuman screech of pain and sorrow and Derek darted into action. He had Scott, Ethan and Leanne at the other exit, Allison across the street hiding up a tree with a perfect angle into the kitchen where Peter and Lydia could be seen. Aiden, Finstock and Serena brought up Derek's rear and Jason, Bethany, Michael, Emma and Aaron had all been given instructions to infiltrate the house any way they could; most of them had chosen going through the upstairs in an attempt to surprise Peter. 

Derek was transformed by the time he reached the kitchen, only to find Lydia alone laying on the floor; a bite mark torn cruelly into her flesh. Aiden dashed to her side, shaking her and calling her name. Derek didn't have the time, but he could spare a wolf or two to make sure Lydia got to hospital as quickly as possible. Her body was pale and blood was oozing out of her at an alarming rate. He had no intention of letting her be another of Peter's victims.

“Aiden, I'll send Emma and Aaron to help you get her out of here.”

Derek stayed long enough to see Aiden nod in acknowledgement before taking off through the house. He found the others quickly but there was no sign of Peter.

“Serena, have you caught his scent?” He asked. She had always been the best tracker.

“No, but if we can get Lydia out of here I might be able to follow the scent of her blood. It will be all over him,” she said, shivering at the implications of her own words.

Derek agreed. He sent Aaron, who he wasn't sure he could trust to stand up to Peter, and Emma, who was barely older than Lydia, to help Aiden. The the real hunt began.

“Did you see him?” Leanne called out to Allison who had joined them.

Allison watched Lydia being carried out of the house with dread, the fear she now felt for her friend only hardened her resolve. Derek wondered absently what kind of person she would be when it was all said and done. He hoped he didn't have to spend much time with that person.

“No. He must have taken the other exit.”

“He might be headed to the Preserve. Your scents are all over that place and it will be difficult to track him through the woods at night.”

It also lead back to the house. Derek was sure Peter wouldn't go back there but something about the idea of Peter fleeing to the Preserve. It wouldn't hurt – much – to send someone back to the house to keep an eye out. “Michael, Bethany; I need you to go back to the house in case Peter's planning on going back there. If he does there will be no way of tracing his scent since the entire building is saturated in our scents.”

“Are you sure you want us to split up?” Jason asked, giving Bethany's hand a squeeze. They were married, Derek remembered, and felt a twinge of envy that was tainted with guilt for dragging them into this mess.

“Yeah, Derek, what if his entire plan is to thin us out and pick us off one by one? He's an Alpha, we won't be able to defeat him unless we attack as a Pack,” Leanne pointed out.

Derek growled so intensely that it sounded more like a roar. “I'm sure,” he said. “If you see him” he said to Bethany and Michael, “then you run. Do not approach him or chase him. Find us, tell us, and we'll hunt him down together.”

They nodded and took off at a run towards the house. 

“Now, we need to catch a scent.”

They all took to the woods, spreading out far enough that no one wolf was covering the same area but close enough that they were in eye sight. He didn't want to make this too easy for Peter. Eventually Ethan caught Peter's scent and they followed the direction. It stopped about a mile away from the house and after an hour of searching Derek located a grate in the ground disguised by leaves. Inside it was dank, like a basement or a sewer tunnel, and all Derek could smell was burning flesh. These walls had memories.

“This way,” Serena whispered.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, his nostrils so full of decayed flesh and remnants of smoke he couldn't tell if they were getting closer or further away.

“I can smell her blood,” Serena assured him darkly.

About fifteen minutes of walking later Jason stopped them. “Are you sure he went this way, Serena?”

“Yes,” she snapped at him. “Why?”

“Because it's a dead end. This tunnel used to lead to the basement of the original Hale house, but when it was being rebuilt we noticed there was some instability in the tunnel and had to block it off.” 

Jason was a builder by trade, his preternatural strength aiding him in his work. Naturally Peter would have chosen someone he trusted, someone he could command, to rebuild the house. 

“Does Peter know about this?” Derek asked.

Jason frowned. “About the tunnel? Of course, he used it to escape the fire. Probably to make it look like they had targeted him too when really he set the whole thing in motion.”

Derek flinched at the idea of Peter allowing himself to be singed and burned just to make it look like he wasn't a suspect and then escaping, all the while listening to he tortured desperate screams of his family members as they succumbed to smoke inhalation and their bodies burned. 

“What about the fact that the tunnel is a dead end?” Allison asked. “Does he know that?”

Jason shrugged. “If he didn't the he does now.”

There was a snarl from above them and then Scott screamed in pain. The smell of freshly spilt blood filled the tunnel and in the darkness footsteps echoed as Peter ran away in the opposite direction of the dead enc back towards the entrance. If Peter made it back there first he could trap them in, perhaps he could finish what he started when he collaborated with Kate to have the Hales burned alive in their own home and end the Pack. Then he could start anew; with Stiles to sire him some loyal and subservient pups.

Derek howled.

“We can't win this by chasing after him; he's going to get to the exit before we do,” Serena said.

“Scott's bleeding really badly,” Allison said, tears in her voice. She was close to defeat, and Derek didn't blame her.

He fished out his cell phone and text Bethany. “I have an idea. We need to get to the entrance no matter what happens so lets go now.”

Allison and Leanne helped Scott to his feet and they made slow progress back the way they came. As they suspected Peter was above the ground and he had closed the hatch that had let them in before, however things weren't quiet going the way he had planned. 

Bethany grinned. “And I thought this would be easy,” she cooed in Peter's ear, her claws digging tightly into his jugular. Michael, who had been joined by Emma and Aaron, was holding down Peter with help from the others. Derek reached up and pushed with all of his inhuman strength to free them from the tunnel.

“Peter Hale, Alpha of the Beacons Hill Pack, I accuse you of the murder of Talia Hale, of the destruction of Talia Hale's family, of the murder of Laura Hale, of conspiracy to murder Scott McCall and Przemyslaw Stilinski, and not least to the attempted murder of Lydia Hale. How do you plead?”

“I don't plead at all, nephew,” Peter growled.

“Then how do you plead to the murder of my mate; David Greenberg?” Coach Finstock asked, stepping forward with a murderous look in his eyes.

Peter smiled cruelly. “The stupid bitch would have lived if he'd just opened his god-damned legs.”

Finstock lunched at him, kicking and punching and screaming. All the emotions he had been too afraid to show once Peter had taken over as Alpha were streaming out of him, unstoppable and ugly. Leanne, Serena and Jason all pulled Bobby off of Peter's bleeding body.

“Do I have a witness to the crimes that this werewolf has been accused of?” Derek asked, his voice hoarse as he continued the ceremony.

“I will be a witness for David Greenberg, may he rest in peace,” Finstock growled.

“I will be witness to the murder of Laura Hale, may she rest in peace,” Serena said, her testimony of scent was as good as any eye witness testimony in the human world.

“I stand as witness to the attempted murder of Lydia Martin,” Emma said, a quiver to her voice. “May she survive tonight and many more nights afterwards.”

Derek nodded. “We have three witnesses. Peter Hale, do you have a defence?”

“Kate Argent killed these people. I had no hand in this.”

“She killed them at your behest,” Allison said, stepping forward. “I... I heard a voice mail on her phone. I think she kept it just in case you ever turned against her. Leverage. It's why I knew I had to set things right by working with Derek to bring you down and stop you from hurting Lydia.”

“We have our witnessed and our evidence. All we need is your plea and then we can end this.”

“End this?” Peter laughed, but it was a sound that chilled Derek to the bone. “You think this is the end? This doesn't end until I say it does. I'm the Alpha!”

“Only until the moment I rip your throat out,” Derek said, his voice a quiet threat.

“You think you can kill your last remaining family member? Or wait, is there someone else?”

Derek froze. “Everyone died in the fire, everyone except me, you and Laura and you took care of Laura already.”

“Yes, I did at that. But what about Cora?”

“She's dead!” Derek roared.

“Is she?” Peter smiled, blood dripping out of his mouth from the abuse suffered at Finstock's hand.

“Derek, don't let him get to you,” Scott wheezed out painfully. “He'll say anything to get under your skin.”

Derek pushed away every emotion he had, embracing the ice cold of the reality he was faced with. “Peter Hale I sentence you to death.”

“She's alive, Derek, and I know where she is!” Peter yelled desperately as his former Pack pulled up up so his throat was bared to Derek. “If you kill me you'll never find her! I'm your only hope of being reunited with your last family member! Derek! Derek, don't do this!”

“You lie, you always lie,” Derek said, and brought his clawed hand down sharply with all of his strength across Peter's throat, severing his carotid artery and ending his life. 

They dropped the body, allowing his blood to spill on the forest floor until his heart stopped beating. Then it was nothing but a corpse. 

“Derek,” Allison said, her voice sounded far away but when Derek looked up he saw she was stood inches away from him. “Derek, I need to get Scott to the hospital. He's lost a lot of blood and it isn't healing as fast as it should.”

Derek nodded. “Take Serena and Finstock.”

The group disbanded gradually, and Derek was left alone in the glowing light of dawn with the last family he had laying cold on the floor.


	35. Chapter 35

Derek Hale stopped believing in soul mates when he was sixteen years old. Or at least, that was the age he was when he began to doubt it's existence. After all, how could soul mates exist in a world where his family burned to death during a gathering meant to imbue their lives with love and spirituality and belonging? How could soul mates be driven apart by a mother's love? How could soul mates withstand years of separation without losing themselves entirely?

It wouldn't be until Derek's return to Beacon Hills that he would realise how much of himself he had lost during his absence from Stiles. Whether or not that was because of the distance, figurative and literal, between himself and his mate or due to the tragic loss of his family Derek would never know. What he did know was that coming back to Beacon Hills had felt like home even before he had realised he couldn't leave Stiles again.

Derek wished so much that he could go back in time now; back to when he'd first lost his belief in true love and the magic of soul mating, and force his younger self to visit Przemyslaw. Stiles, despite the fact he was six years Derek's junior, would have been able to talk some sense into that lost, burned out shell of a person Derek had allowed himself to become. It would have saved them both so much pain.

Unfortunately even magic was limited and Derek knew of nothing that would allow him to re-experience his life and make better decisions.

In New York his life had been so very different. He'd had nothing but Laura, keeping everyone else at a distance had become a speciality. It hadn't been hard, still in mourning and most likely suffering with the side effects of being separated from Stiles he hadn't exactly been approachable. The few who did make the effort to befriend him found themselves alienated from Derek by virtue of his otherness; there weren't exactly a lot of werewolves in New York. 

Then Laura left and Kate slipped into his life; an almost seamless transition from only having his sister to talk to and share his grief with to being bombarded with Kate's in your face sexuality and allure. Kate soon became everything he thought about and did, he dropped other friends and spent his days at class and his nights in her arms. She made most of the decisions and it wasn't long before he was so completely under her spell that it didn't even occur to him that he was using his easy and already established relationship with Kate to hide from his cowardly abandonment of Stiles. 

Then Laura died and every lie he had believed in fell apart before his uncomprehending eyes. Now he was where his heart was, aching as he watched yet another family member die. This could never be vengeance for Derek because it was a punishment in itself to lose Peter. His uncle had loved him, in his own manipulative ways, even if he had loved power more. 

Derek looked up from Peter's dead horror filled eyes and met Stiles' concerned amber eyes. Somehow, despite all the cruel ways in which Derek had tried to push Stiles away, he wasn't surprised.

“Przemyslaw,” Derek began, his voice hoarse as he forced the painful words out. “They're all gone, every one really is dead, aren't they?”

Stiles' heart broke in his eyes and he came to rest and hand on Derek's shoulder. “Get up, it's cold.”

“I need to bury him.”

Stiles shook his head. “Let someone else do it. Hell, let the crows eat him for all I care.”

Derek flinched. 

“I'll call Serena and Michael. They'll make sure he's take care of; respectfully,” Stiles added and Derek could almost hear the unspoken words that it would be out of respect for Derek, not for Peter.

Stiles pulled at Derek's upper body and helped him stand up. Derek followed silently, allowing the young Omega to lead the way. Stiles drove them both back to the Sheriff's house and Derek shuddered in relief. He hadn't realised it until that moment but he had been dreading the idea of stepping foot inside the remodelled Hale House. 

“Inside,” Stiles said, and Derek stepped into Stiles's childhood home. He walked past the family room that was barely used for anything more than the occasional movie night with Scott, the continued on down the corridor that was lined with photographs of Claudia Stilinski and silently he apologised to her. He hadn't kept her death bed vow in an honourable way, only hurting her son and himself. Just another regret he would have to face in the morning. Stiles dragged him up the staircase and by the time they reached Stiles' bedroom Derek was too emotionally numb and exhausted to even consider anything other than sleeping.

Stiles pulled the covers over Derek's icy body and sat down on the floor next to the bed. Derek grunted in protest; he shouldn't be stealing Przemyslaw's bed while the Omega sat uncomfortably on the cold hard ground. Stiles smiled gently and carded a hand through Derek's dark locks in a gesture reminiscent of Talia comforting him as a child. His lashes fluttered against his cheek as he fought sleep.

“Shhhh,” Stiles murmured. “Just sleep.”

“Can't,” Derek gasped, fighting the inevitable with all the conviction of a man afraid to face himself in the morning light.

“You will,” Stiles promised. 

Derek soon found himself unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He would swear that it was only the gentle caress of Stiles's hand that kept the nightmares at bay and lent him the best night sleep he had had in years, only he woke alone unsure if Stiles had even been there at all. 

Derek found that his heart ached even more in his loneliness now that he had experienced the consoling presence of Stiles's love. He turned his head into the untouched side of the pillow and breathed Stiles' scent in, wishing that it did something other than remind him how much he had left to fix before he could be worthy of what Stiles had given him last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments:
> 
> Mulder200 - Thank you! This was the chapter I was dreading writing the most - hence the mini-hiatus - so I feel the same way about Peter's death! 
> 
> LuciLucifer - Hmm... I can promise you Peter won't be back although yes I did steal a lot from season one (most of Derek's characterization, the plot with Kate, Allison/Scott relationship, Laura's death and Lydia's involvement in the last chapter). Where I take the story next will be more influenced by season three characters and a completely new plot. I won't be revisiting Kate (except in the effect she had on Stiles and Derek's lives) or Peter. Lydia will still be a banshee though! Thanks so much for commenting :)
> 
> Sweetie_Blu - awww, thank you! That's so nice to hear! I love that when it happens too! Don't worry I'm sure it will happen again ;)
> 
> Pinklove473 - Thank you for the comment!
> 
> j.luis - as always, thank you! And see; I did update asap!
> 
> carolina - yep, definitely continuing! This is the longest thing I have ever written and trust me I have a lot more to say before the true end. Hope you stick around to read it all! Thank you!
> 
> And of course thank you to everyone who has favourited, kudosed, and read ,my story! It means the world and I hope you've enjoyed it so far and will continue to :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all your comments and support! I'm not going to run down all the comments on this chapter - sorry! - because I'm exhausted, but I do want you all to know how much I love you all! Next chapter should be up asap - this one only took so long because it was my birthday and I was out of town with family and no internet! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Stiles continued to stroke the soft dark strands of hair on Derek's hair until long after his breathing evened out and his face relaxed in slumber. He wanted to stay all night, watch Derek's face as he dreamed and make sure he was undisturbed by violent imagery or painful memories. He longed to be there when Derek woke up, witness the sun rise across Derek's features. These were the kind of thoughts that proved that Stiles still loved Derek; had always been in love with him, and possibly always would be. It was the reason that Derek's absence had hurt as much as it had and Stiles guessed he has always known, deep down, that this was how he still felt.

It did not mean that he had to let Derek know that.

With a sigh he stood up and quietly hunted down his car keys. It was time he took action in his own life. He had spent so much time wallowing in the pain that he had felt that he hadn't taken action to ensure that he didn't have to go through more. His dad had been willing to leave their family home, quit the job he loved and start afresh just so Stiles would have a chance at a life he could chose. Now Peter was gone, dead, and that meant that Derek, as the soul surviving hale, inherited Alpha status. Stiles was done letting other people govern his life, Derek of all people would have to respect that.

And so would Raphael McCall.

“I knew you would come to your senses,” Raphael said when he opened the door to Stiles. “Of course, it spoils the chase a little but I'm sure you'll make the reward worth while.”

Stiles tried his best not to gag or roll his eyes. He had once been afraid of this man, terrified of what he represented. Now he knew better. “I'm not here to offer myself to you; more like the opposite.”

“Excuse me?”

“You're excused, more than in fact. Peter's dead, Derek's Alpha now. I have no intention of being chased away from my home or being forced into an unhealthy relationship to be someone's broodmare.”

“Then why are you here?” Raphael asked, eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness as he assessed the young Omega before him. 

“I'm here for Scott. He's your son; your family. In the past you pretty much sucked as a father, that's true, but it doesn't have to stay true. You want a family so much that you'd deal with the devil and coerce a sixteen year old boy into bearing you children? How about stepping up and becoming a father to the son you already have?”

“Scott doesn't want me in his life.”

“Oh what, and you know this because of those five minutes you two have spent together in the last ten years?” Stiles said, giving in to the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of that statement. 

“What are you staying, Stilinski?”

“I'm saying Scott's accepted the bite and he's powerful, Alpha powerful, but he's still just a teenager and I'm sure he could do with some guidance from someone who's been there done that. You could start by visiting him in the hospital,” he suggested. It was where he was headed next. He wanted to reassure himself that Scott and Lydia were going to be okay and he knew that Melissa would be on shift watching over them.

“So, what?” Raphael called out as Stiles turned to walk away, determined to have the last vile word. “You're just going to lie back and become Derek Hale's bitch now?” 

“I'm no one's bitch, McCall.” Stiles said and didn't look back. He really hoped he had made the right choice pointing Raphael in Scott's direction. His dad was such as ass and Scott was already contending with enough confusing issues, what with Allison breaking up with him, his involvement with Peter's demise and being kidnapped and tortured by Kate Argent. Stiles knew that Scott had always been hurt by his father's easy dismissal of him and maybe by giving Raphael this chance they could heal those wounds. If not then at least Stiles knew Scott was powerful enough to kick the man's butt all the way to the border if needs be.

Quietly, he slipped unnoticed past the hospital reception desk and into the lobby. Everything smelt like antiseptic and disease but by listening and waiting Stiles was able to evade detection and find Melissa, and as he had expected she was hovering over her son's bedside. She looked tired and older than he had ever seen her before, but then she'd had a hell of a month. Her teenage son had taken the Bite without consulting her, then her ex-husband had arrived back in town announcing him intention to mate with a legally under-age boy in order to bread the perfect obedient family. 

He whispered her name to get her attention, not wanting her to startle, still she looked shocked to see him. “Stiles! How the hell did you... never mind, I probably don't want to know.”

“Nothing too illegal,” he assured her with a half hearted grin. “How is he?” 

Melissa let out deep breath, her eyes watering for an instant before she regained control of her emotions. “He'll live. If he'd been human the blood loss would have killed him, of course if he'd been human he-” she cut herself off abruptly.

“You think if he was human he wouldn't have been dumb enough to go up against Peter?” Stiles finished the sentence for her. “Maybe, but Scott went against Peter because the man was corrupt; because he killed people and hurt others who Scott loved. That's something that Scott did because he's Scott, not because he is a werewolf now.”

“So I guess I should be grateful for his super healing abilities,” Melissa said with a grimace.

“Maybe just don't ground him.”

She smiled at the joke. “No promises.”

“What about Lydia? She is human. What's going to happen to her.”

Melissa's expression turned dark and Stiles almost regretted asking the question. Almost, but he had to know. “She's not healing like she would if she was becoming a werewolf, but neither is she dying like you'd expect. Her body seems to be fighting the Bite like it's an infection. We're keeping a close eye on her and pumping her full of as many meds as we can, but right now it's hard to tell what her future might be.”

Stiles nodded, a lump in his throat.

“Since you're here,” Melissa began, her tone changed completely now, “you should get a check over.”

“Me? But I wasn't involved in the fight,” he said.

“Good! You shouldn't have been any where near the thing, neither should Scott but I'll remind him he's still just a kid tomorrow. For now, I want to reassure myself that you are okay. So, get on the bed and take your shirt off!” She commanded.

Stiles groaned quietly. “But why?” He complained even as he did her bidding.

“Stiles, you were tortured, your life has been turned upside down and inside out, and your body is reacting to your emotional trauma on top of all of that. I know that Deaton checked you over and he's a specialist in werewolf ailments but I know what I'm doing too and it would make me feel so much better to see for myself.”

Stiles grumbled under his breath but he secretly kind of enjoyed the experience of having someone take care of him. Melissa was the closest thing to a mom he had since his own had died and he knew she had a strong affection for him to. It wouldn't hurt him to humour her. 

Melissa checked his blood pressure, temperature, reflexes, took a blood sample and a urine sample as well as examining him for anything 'irregular'. By the time she finished Stiles was sleepy again, and she tucked him up in the spare hospital bed that was next to Scott's. “Sleep,” she said. “I'll let your dad know where you are.”

The last thought Stiles had before he obeyed was that his dad was going to get more of a shock than just Stiles being missing in the morning.


	37. Chapter 37

Derek woke up alone. He scented his environment even before his eyes opened so knew that he was in Stiles' bedroom and that Stiles was not with him. The events of last night came back to him in a rush and he pushed down the sorrow and confusion that came with the memories. He didn't want to process right now, he wanted to act. More specifically he wanted to move on with his life. 

He made his way silently down the stair case and into the kitchen of Stiles' childhood home, only to run into the Sheriff, who blinked at him as if he was a leftover nightmare that wakefulness could cure him of. When Derek didn't disappear the man sighed, held up his hands and declared; “I don't want to know,” before taking a long gulp of coffee.

“Stiles... he wasn't there when I woke up?” Derek began awkwardly.

The Sheriff winced and Derek realised his phrasing could have been better. “Melissa text me last night – he's at the hospital with Scott.”

“How is he? Scott, I mean?”

“He'll live, but Melissa's insisting on keeping him in for observation for as long as she can,” the Sheriff answered, his tone indicating he understood the overprotective instincts of a single parent perfectly.

“And Lydia?”

The Sheriff shook his head and sighed, there wasn't an answer to give to that question, not yet anyway.

Derek nodded to himself. Armed with the knowledge that Lydia was part Banshee he knew that she wasn't able to transform into a werewolf. He hoped she survived, although he worried about what it meant that Peter, knowing her heritage, had bit her. Derek would have to have a chat with Deaton about that. He sighed. Now he was Alpha it all rested on him; so many responsibilities and expectations. He wasn't sure he could handle this alone. Laura would have been able to, Hell, she'd been born to, but then Derek knew he was no Laura Hale.

Taking a deep breath Derek opened his mouth. What came out next had the Sheriff snorting out coffee from his nose.

“I want your blessing to court Stiles."

“Hell no!”

Derek flinched. “I know it might seem-”

“Crazy? Impetuous? Fickle? All those and more? Derek, five minutes ago you were planning on marrying a human woman and living in New York. Since then you've discovered that the woman in question was manipulating you and hiding a murderous nature. I understand that you're lost, son, and that falling back into Stiles' life might seem like the easiest and most comfortable option but there is a lot of healing that has to happen before that. You need to heal; you've just lost your last remaining family member, and you need to learn to trust your instincts again. I have a feeling you've been repressing them ever since you left Stiles behind all those years ago. Not only that, but Stiles needs to heal as well. I know you've seen how hurt and angry he is at you and while he may have shown you another side of himself last night – and to be honest the less said about that the better – but that doesn't automatically negate all those other emotions he has. He needs to finish maturing and discover what he wants in life before he dedicates himself to someone else. So no, I'm not giving you my permission or my blessing.

However,” he continued. “Stiles makes his own decisions so if you can convince him to give you a second chance then I won't stand in his way.”

Derek guessed that was the best he could hope for. Hearing the Sheriff sum it all up like that made him realise how much work he had left to do, not only on himself and his relationships but his entire life. The person he had been last month no longer existed. It was like he was a fifteen year old again, believing that Stiles was his future and understanding that he loved the boy even though it had all been fairly platonic back then. Unfortunately this wasn't a due over, it was merely a wake up call. 

_*_

 

Jackson Whittemore leaned elegantly against the hospital wall opposite the door to Lydia's room. He was dressed in his newest pair of designer jeans and wore an expression of pure teenage angst on his face. In his hands were a posy of flowers, Lydia's favourites; pink carnations. 

“Going in?” Derek Hale asked, and Jackson jumped in surprise before turning a glare on the werewolf.

“Not that it's any of your business but yes,” he replied snottily. “What are you doing here? I didn't know they allowed pets inside the hospital.”

Derek raised a perfect eye brown at Jackson. “If I remember right, you recently applied to become a 'pet'.”

Jackson straightened his shoulders and clenched his jaw. “That's before I realised what a bunch of monsters you truly are.”

Derek flinched and Jackson felt victorious for all of five seconds. “My uncle was a monster, but being a werewolf doesn't make you a murderer. You think your girlfriend could ever be a monster?”

“What? No. I mean, not any more than she already is,” he added, being snide to hide how he really felt. Jackson looked away, he didn't want Derek to see his fear of losing Lydia in his eyes. He had already lost his birth parents, and since then he had only really let Danny and Lydia get close to him. He couldn't bare it if anything.... he glanced up at the closed hospital door that separated him and Lydia.

“You're hilarious,” Derek said, sounding anything but amused. “Why haven't you gone in to see her? Are you really scared of her, Jackson?”

“No!” He blurted out. “Fuck off. I'm not scared of Lydia Martin!”

“Scared for her then,” Derek nodded, like he understood. Jackson squeezed his fist even tighter around the flowers, their stems dripping sap down his hand.

“She's going to be okay,” Jackson muttered, as if saying the words would make it true.

Derek shrugged. “That depends on your definition of okay. She'll live, but she'll be... something. Do you really think you can handle that?”

Jackson turned, in indignation, to glare at Derek for the doubt that filled his voice. “I told you, I'm not scared!” He insisted, his voice shook slightly.

“It's okay to be scared, Jackson,” Derek assured him. “It's what you do with that fear that separates the cowards, the fools and the brave.”

Jackson looked at Derek with a new appreciation in his eyes, wondering which reaction Derek had experienced in reaction to fear. Judging by the fact the werewolf was clearly stalling by lingering outside Lydia's room harassing Jackson on the pretext of imparting wisdom, he was guess it was one of the first two options. Both perhaps; a coward for running away from Stilinski and a fool for believing in the Kate woman who had followed him back from New York to bring pain down on them all? Jackson squared his shoulders and headed towards Lydia's door. He was going to choose bravery.

Lydia was sat in the middle of her standard issue white hospital bed looking as fragile as a china doll. At first she didn't even notice Jackson's entrance, too wrapped up in her own thoughts as she stared down at the blank bedsheets before her.

“Lydia?” Jackson called out, slightly freaked by his girlfriend's completely un-Lydia like behaviour.

She didn't acknowledge his presence, so he edged closed. “Lydia, hello? Are you ignoring me because of that fight we had? Look, I'm sorry okay – it was petty and childish and.... are you even listening? Lydia? Lydia!” Jackson reached out to touch her but found a slender pale hand closing around his forearm with surprising strength before he could touch her. He looked up from her hand to meet her eyes, the same beautiful green colour they always had been but now they were unfocused as if she couldn't see him stood right in front of her.

“Cora Hale is alive,” she whispered, sounding as if the words surprised herself.

“What? Cora Hale? What are you talking about? Lydia!” 

“What did you just say?” Derek asked from behind Jackson. Jackson spun around to face him, sure that he and Lydia had been alone seconds ago. What it was to have superhuman speed and hearing. He battled down his jealousy and repeated what Lydia had said. 

“Lydia,” Derek said, his voice carefully controlled. “What do you know about Cora?”

Lydia, who had since let go of Jackson's arm, was blinking up at them with blank confusion. “Who?” She asked, perfectly innocent. “Oh, are those carnations? Jackson, you shouldn't have! At least not without a vase, they'll die. There must be a nurse around here somewhere you can fetch a vase. Nurse!”

It was as if she had awoken from a dream that she no longer remembered. Lydia was acting perfectly normal now, but Derek and Jackson had both heard her before. Derek looked pale, shaken to his core, but he seemed to realise without prompting that there was nothing else Lydia was capable of telling them at the moment. He left the room leaving Jackson explaining to a disgruntled nurse that his girlfriend needed a vase. He watched as Lydia caressed a pink velvety flower , luxuriating in the simple pleasure of the moment, while he remembered Derek's comment. Lydia was alive, conscious, and clearly on the mend, but, she was also something... else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Every time I go to write a chapter I seem to find all these hidden loose ends! Ah well. It's all coming together nicely I guess! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please feel free to leave some positive reinforcement! ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry about disappearing on you all! Had a lot of crazy RL stuff going on. Still committed to finishing this story and starting on the next part! Thanks for all your support through this adventure!

Scott was sat in his hospital bed bored of out his mind. He had almost entirely healed by this point, even though only hours ago his life had been on the line. Stiles was asleep near him, gracelessly drooling all over the standard issue pillow he was curled around. It was a testament to how crappy things had gotten recently that Stiles could even sleep without his favourite pillow. Scott guessed his friend was just that tired. Scott, however, was restless and hyper-aware of his own wakefulness. He wanted to get up and run out of here, to stretch his body and his inner wolf. Being in hospital was starting to drive him insane.

“How much longer?” He whined as his mom popped her head inside the door to check on him.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Anyone would think I was keeping you prisoner rather than just trying to make sure you're alive!”

“So, you're not trying to keep me prisoner? So, I can go then?” He gave her a hopeful smile.

“Not until my shift is over. Nice try though!”

Scott sighed. His mom was famous for working double shifts, although luckily she was more than half way through her second and legally the hospital had to make her go home after that. It couldn't come soon enough for Scott, or, by the look of her, for his mom either. 

“There is someone here to see you,” Melissa added.

“Allison?” Scott's heart jumped, until he saw the sympathy that flashed over his mom's features. “Then who?”

Derek Hale was probably the last person Scott would have guessed, right after his dad of course, but here he was dressed in his signature leather jacket and black jeans. Scott's new improved eye sight didn't miss the mud and blood stains that had dried on his jeans over night. Derek looked surprisingly well rested for someone who had just been through one fo the most traumatic experiences of his life, but there was still a lot of pain and grief in his sharp green eyes and Scott felt a twinge of empathy for the werewolf. “How are you?” He asked, and witnessed surprise flash across Derek's face.

“That was going to be my line.”

“You look like you've seen a ghost.”

Derek shook his head, as if ridding himself of a bad dream. “I'm alive, and lucky to be so. Thank you, for helping me stay that way. I'm just sorry that helping me almost got you killed.”

“It wasn't just for you. Peter Hale had to be stopped. He ruined so many lives.”

“You'll make a good Alpha one day, Scott.”

“One day?”

“Try being a teenager first. Having the responsibility of being a True Alpha is hard enough without worrying about hormones and a broken heart.”

“Right. Talking about broken hearts I'm guessing you want to see Stiles?”

Derek's expression became unreadable so Scott could only guess that he was correct from the way the werewolf immediately found his way to Stiles side, as if Scott's comment was permission for him to creep over Stiles' sleeping form. “He's out like a light.”

“Yeah. I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet, he was asleep when I woke up.”

Derek stood there for a long time, silently watching the young Omega sleep. At one point Scott saw his hand raise a fraction, as if to touch Stiles, but he clenched his fist against the impulse and stood still. It was Scott who broke the silence.

“Are you going to tell him about the letter?”

Derek shook his head. 

“What? Why not? He deserves to know!”

“We've been over this, Scott,” Derek said shortly, his voice hard.

“You want to give Stiles space so he chooses for himself his future, that's great and I agree it's the right thing to do, but I don't think you should lie to him either. He needs all the facts, Derek!”

“No, right now he needs stability. Everything has changed over the last few weeks, he doesn't need more confusing information thrown at him.”

Scott groaned in frustration. He wanted to let Derek tell Stiles because he believed it was something private between his friend and the Alpha, but he also hated the idea of leaving Stiles in the dark. “You're doing it again; making the wrong decisions and putting Stiles' feelings second.”

“Maybe,” Derek looked torn, but his voice was firm and steady. “But I have to live with these decisions too, Scott. I'm not making them lightly.”

“Derek you can't just-”

“He's waking up!” Derek interrupted him. Scott listened and heard the change in his friend's heart beat. They watched as Stiles' leg kicked out as his body jolted awake and his eyes fluttered open. Scott was surprised to see a small smile on Derek's face as he observed the Omega's waking, but not at the warmth that spread across Stiles' expression when he realised Derek was there. This was probably the moment in which Scott realised just how in love with each other that Stiles and Derek were.

“Hey,” yawned Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You could have said hey this morning at your place if you hadn't snuck out.”

Stiles looked sheepish. “I had some things I needed to take care of, and I wanted to see if Scott was okay.”

“I'm fine, thanks for asking!” Scott said loudly, reminding both of the other men that he was still in the room.

“Buddy, you're awake!”

“Says you! I've been awake for ages, and I am fine. A hundred percent healthy. My mom is just a worrier and won't let me go home until she can come with me and smother me,” he made a face but secretly the idea was growing on him. They'd all been though enough bad times that having his mom dote on him for a few hours sounded kind of nice.

“That's good.”

“So... you guys can get out of here if you want?” Scott hinted, hoping they'd leave. It was getting awkward in the hospital room and he hated feeling like a third wheel.

“I can take you home,” Derek offered. Stiles nodded and Scott let out a grateful breath. 

“You're really okay?” Stiles asked, stopping by Scott's bed on the way out.

“Yeah. You?”

Stiles glanced slyly at Derek. “I'm getting there, buddy.” Stiles leaned in and embraced Scott, who returned the hug with fervour. Both of them ignored Derek who had tensed up where he was lingering in the doorway. “See you tomorrow. Movie marathon at yours, okay?”

“Seven pm. Pizza and nachos will be waiting,” Scott promised. 

Stiles gave him one last smile before he walked out of the room. Scott hoped Derek would change his mind about keeping the letter from Stiles, but at this point it was out of his hands. He had his own worries to think on, his own heart to mend. He lay back in his hospital bed. Damn it, he was so bored.


	39. Chapter 39

Stiles wanted the silence that descended upon them to be more awkward that it was. He was a well known hater of quiet, but with Derek it just felt peaceful, and Stiles resented that. The drive home was uneventful and the only challenge for Stiles was in how to make a quick get away. After so many confrontations in the last twenty four hours he wasn't sure he could handle another one; especially not this one. They may have had it out several times since Derek arrived abruptly back into Stiles life, as unwelcome as his departure had been, but Stiles was kidding himself if he thought for a moment that those altercations were anything compared to what would happen if Derek pushed his way into a conversation. What was said today could end up shaping the rest of their lives, and Stiles was just too damn hungry to be making life changing decisions right now. Not that there was a decision to be made, because Stiles already knew where his heart lay and what his head had to say about that. It hadn't been easy, but no body said it would be. He just hoped Laura, long believer in soul mates, true love, and Derek and Stiles, would understand.

“Thanks for the ride,” Stiles said, hand gripping the release handle of the door ready to push even though they hadn't technically stopped yet.

“Please,” Derek said, and Stiles knew he couldn't leave. Not now. Not when Derek had said 'please' in that tone of voice; even if staying was more than likely going to break both of their hearts.

Stiles sighed noisily and say back in the passenger seat of Derek's car. He stared ahead, avoiding eye contact, and waited to hear Derek out. “I saw your father this morning.”

“Did he shoot you?” Stiles asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“No,” Derek paused. “I think his gun was in the other room.”

“I'm proud of his restraint. He's really grown as a person recently. That or he figured you weren't worth the jail time.”

Derek let out a sound that was half way between a cough and a strangled meow. It took Stiles a few minutes to realise it was an aborted laugh. God, it had been an age since he had heard Derek laugh, not since they were both kids. He missed it. He missed a lot of things, but this was one thing he hoped he could hear again, even if it would be from afar. “I asked his permission to court you.”

“The hell? Seriously? You... ugh... I just can't.”

“He said no.”

“Shocking, truly a devious twist of plot that no one saw coming.”

“Stiles, I didn't expect him to say yes, I just wanted to show him that I respected him; that I respect you.”

Stiles looked at Derek in surprise. “You do?”

Frowning, Derek replied, “of course. I know I've been a jackass and there is no excuse or apology than can change that, but I do respect you. How can I not? You are the strongest person I have ever met.”

“Laura was strong,” Stiles whispered and Derek flinched.

“Laura had hope. It kept her going. You have something more than that, the thing that makes people survive when they know there is no hope.”

Stiles gulped, speechless at the compliment.

“Your dad said no, but he also said the final decision would always be in your hands.”

“Right. He's very progressive all of a sudden,” Stiles said with an edge. He sighed. “I don't know what you want me to say.”

“Honestly?”

Stiles shrugged, and nodded because there was no point in perpetuating lies. “I want you to say you never stopped loving me, and that you missed me so much, that you are glad I'm sticking around and you want to make an effort to move past all this and be together. I want that in the way that children cling to the belief in Santa Claus or the religious put their faith in a higher power. I'm not a child, Stiles, and I know it's not realistic but I've also never wanted anything more in my life.”

Stiles was stunned by the confession. It exposed Derek in a way he had never seen him. As kids Derek was always older, suave, sophisticated and able to hide his emotions and reactions from the naïve kid Stiles had been. It was really brave of Derek to open up, especially when they both knew it was never going to be that simple.

“I used to want all that too, but then I had to stay here alone, waiting, pining and let myself be pitied or laughed at by an entire town of people. Groupies like Harris or wannabes like Jackson who tormented me, and the worst things they could say were about how you didn't want me so much that you'd rather lose touch with your sister, your uncle and your entire pack than risk running into me again.”

Derek flinched again but Stiles ploughed on. “Don't say you're sorry, and don't feel bad for me. I'm okay, and I'm going to be even better because I've lived through dark times and here I am, relatively unscathed.”

“Still, just because you can't see the scars doesn't mean I'm ready to reopen the wounds and bear myself to you, or even to anyone. I want to know what it is to be happy without you, Derek, because being with you as a kid was the last time I felt that way. I'm going to take my time and find myself. It's up to you want you do with that.”

Now the silence was uncomfortable and Stiles squirmed as he waited for Derek to react to his words. It took some time but eventually Derek was able to reply. “I'm going to stay, I've been planning on staying for a while now and nothing you've said has changed my mind. You haven't said never, you've just said you need time. I can give you years, Stiles, and maybe one day you'll look at me and you won't see the person who hurt you but the man who is your mate.”

“Maybe,” Stiles said. “Are you prepared for that to never happen.”

Derek smiled wryly. “No. Are you prepared for it to happen?”

“No,” Stiles pulled a face. “I guess we'll see who's right. One day.”

“One day,” Derek repeated, like it was a promise. “Go inside, Stiles, get some rest. I'll be around.”

“Bye,” Stiles said, and finally slipped out of the car. He watched Derek drive away with a heavy heart and hoped that they would be able to learn to live together as pack members, and friends, even if nothing else could happen. In the mean time he had a life to get on with. 

“Dad, you're home?” Stiles was surprised to find the Sheriff in the living room. The man blushed guiltily and Stiles knew he had been watching Derek pull up from the window in the other room.

“And you're alone. I can take it the wedding is off?” His dad joked gently.

“Ha ha, you're so funny dad, that must be where I get my charm from. No wedding; not to Derek, not to Scott's dad, or any other Alphas. I am a single man, watch out Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is headed for the dating pool.”

“Really? You're sure that's a good idea.”

“All my ideas are good, dad.”

“Of course they are,” his dad agreed sarcastically.

“You wound me.”

“You'll be okay,” it was said with confidence. Stiles sent his dad a genuine smile, one full of the hope that Derek had accused him of being without.

“Yeah, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! OH MY GOD! 
> 
> I finished it.... but for those of you who are disappointed that Stiles and Derek have not got together there is a whole new story for you to read! A direct sequel that takes place a few years later when Stiles and Derek are friends. Lots of angsty stuff happens. Follow the series link as the first chapter is up!
> 
> I will change the tags to show this is pre-slash so people starting this story don't get disappointed. I apologise if anyone feels mislead as that was never my intention. I started out with the hope of getting my happily ever after into this story but the more people commented that they wanted Derek to suffer the more I couldn't imagine forcing these two damaged, emotionally wrecked individuals into sexy times. Sorry! Like I said, there is more!
> 
> So to finish I want to add a massive thanks; THANKS! Because everyone who had read, commented, added kudos or favorited this story has contributed to it's completion. Seriously, thank you! I know there are tons of places where a beta would have helped, or where the pacing is off or I messed up with continuity or the characterisation sucked... but at the same time I am so fucking proud of myself! I made it! I wrote a novel length fanfiction and it exists! This is a massive accomplishment for me. So yes, I am proud and happy :D
> 
> I hope you guys do follow the series link and read part two because I'm having fun writing it. The characters are slightly older which is especially exciting because I don't feel bound to include so many canon elements (this story had A LOT of series one worked into the plot!). You will see a lot of familiar names but the main focus will be on Derek and Stiles, their friendship and how they eventually fall in love all over again!


End file.
